


洛神牡丹 The Rose of Wu

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 武周
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 翰林之花卢尚秋得罪中丞来俊臣被下狱做成人肉样板，苦海无边，幸得梁王武三思解救，美人遂以身相许。





	1. 小公子乡试头筹 卢老爷乐不可支

“噼噼啪啪！”一阵接一阵的爆竹声由远及近，一大群人熙熙攘攘，热热闹闹地走过街巷。  
为首的那人身着红袍，头戴一顶方高帽，鼻孔朝天，手持一面大锣，一边敲一边喊：“恭喜卢公子黄榜高中！贺喜卢公子高中解元！”神色颇是骄傲。  
其后数执扇衙役随此红袍人开道。待八台大轿转出街角，街边百姓纷纷拜跪。有人带头喊到：“恭喜卢老爷，卢老爷青天洪福！”其他百姓听了纷纷跟着喊。  
这八台大轿内坐得是何人？此乃山西并州刺史卢肃远，这一州的父母官。卢老爷在并州为官十余载，为人清廉，赏罚分明，刚上任时便成功地围剿了困扰此地多年的山贼，此后兴修水利，修桥修路，造福一方百姓，并多次在灾年期间减免农民的地方税，被百姓称为青天大老爷。  
此时的卢老爷面带笑容，不失父母官的威严，捋着胡子，看着满城百姓跪拜自己，听着一声声马屁祝语，其实那心里乐得要开花。  
卢肃远刚刚拜见完御史老爷从府衙回来。御史查绍俞是今年山西秋闱乡试的主考官，也是贞观时期卢肃远在京为官时的上司。他带来了即将公布的黄榜名册，不待卢肃远便连声恭喜：“卢刺史真是好福气，令郎才华横溢，卓尔不群，文笔无人能及，老夫及几位考官均是佩服，便提了他做今年的解元。”  
卢肃远本有些紧张的心瞬时放下了，顿时面露喜色，忙道：“下官叩见查阁老。查阁老过奖了，犬子年幼，才疏学浅，若是没有查阁老的提点，犬子哪里会有今日。查阁老大恩大德，下官感激不尽！”想了一想，卢老爷又抱拳一掬：“还望查阁老日后多多指教！”  
查绍俞原是贞观年间太常少卿，因文采绝伦而受武皇赏识，官升御史大夫，想要巴结他的人数不胜数，若不是从前与卢肃远是同僚，未必愿意提点卢公子。只是不到一刻钟的提点，这孩子的文章便不仅论证严谨，而且完全听从自己的指点，该收收该放放，起承转合，循规蹈矩，真真是灵慧之人，可造之材。查绍俞点点头道：“令郎今日中了解元，来日便是要参加春闱的，开考之前让他到京城来见我罢。”  
卢肃远大喜：“多谢查阁老。犬子一定不负老爷的恩德。”  
卢肃远退下后差并州知事接了黄榜去城外张贴，自己则迫不及待地打道回府，要将这好消息告知最宠爱的小妾燕氏，当然还有宝贝儿子卢尚秋。  
这位今天高中解元的卢公子，名叫卢尚秋，表字秋白，年方二十，是并州出了名的才子，能诗擅诵，外加弹得一手好筝，画得一手好画，惹得不少并州大户的女儿们暗心芳许。其流落到民间的字画更是被城里的少女们疯抢。  
按说能吟诗作画的贵公子们可有不少，为什么偏偏姑娘们如此中意这位卢公子？这可不仅仅因为他是当下父母官，并州刺史卢肃远的儿子。若你去街上随意走一走看一看，就能看到——店里这挂着的，可不是卢公子的画像嘛？瞧瞧这脸蛋，剑眉星目，唇红齿白，风流倜傥，飒爽不羁——喂，为什么不许摸？啊，要价千两？褚大师的手笔？老板你骗人的吧？一，褚大师的画动辄几十万两好不好！二、褚大师什么时候认识卢公子？哎，我就说嘛，你这奸商！哎哎，别抢啊我还没欣赏够呢！唉，和一群傻丫头片子抢一个小白脸的画像，真丢脸。走了走了，这些丫头不知道，卢公子真人比画像还要好看。  
所以，若你去街上随意走一走看一看，就能看到一群姑娘哄抢一张卢公子画像的壮烈景象。  
***  
鸣锣的队伍终于停在一座大大的府宅门口。高悬的牌匾上书“卢府”二字，虽然规规矩矩但是也庄重有力，署名——秋白？  
红袍鸣锣人望望那牌匾，鼻孔更朝天翻了翻，哼，我家公子就是厉害，可给我们卢家祖上争光添彩啊！我卢二生平最佩服我们老爷，公子将来定和老爷一样，不不，说不定啊，更有出息。  
管家卢二喜滋滋地想着，一边还不忘记搀扶卢老爷下轿。刚一进门，一大群妻妾便呼啦一下围上了卢老爷，七嘴八舌地纷纷贺喜。不管诚心也好不诚心也罢，这群女人面子上是做足了功夫给自家老爷。  
卢老爷被老婆和五个小妾挤得走不动路，一抬头却看见小妾燕氏站在不远处，想靠近老爷却又惧怕大太太们，搓着衣袖楚楚可怜的小模样。这下可把卢老爷心疼得，甩开扒在自己肩上的大太太和二太太，向燕氏走去。太太们吃醋，又不能当着老爷的面发泄。只好咬牙切齿地扔给燕氏六个白眼。  
并州刺史卢肃远卢老爷一共五个女儿一个儿子。其中除三太太生下的大公子早夭，七太太燕氏生了小公子，其他五位太太各育有一个女儿。卢老爷老年得子，再加上曾经失去一个儿子，因此十分珍爱这个么子，连带着宠爱小妾燕氏，其他几房太太已被冷落了很久很久。  
幸好卢尚秋卢小公子的姐姐们因为只有一个弟弟，所以格外珍惜，对这一个漂亮弟弟都还算亲切友善。嫁到河北毕家的大姐，每年还专门捎河北特产甜点给卢尚秋，尽管卢公子已经到了弱冠的年龄，甜点什么的早不爱吃了。  
卢老爷的大老婆是唐高祖年间中书舍人胡颜开的外甥女胡氏，由太宗指婚，从前可是个千金娇小姐，连卢老爷都要忌惮她三分。可惜只生了一个女儿，没能给卢家光宗耀祖，否则，如何会容忍卢老爷纳数个小妾，还对卢老爷独宠没什么背景的燕氏忍气吞声。这次燕氏的儿子成了乡试头名，她一半是嫉妒，一半是生气自己的肚皮不争气，愤愤地低声骂道：“骚狐狸，看你装成那样！等哪天老爷有了新欢，你还不是和我们一样！”  
小妾们察言观色，上赶着安慰大太太。“姐姐莫急，等我们回屋再想~法~子~”二太太说，“法子”二字故意说得很大声好让燕氏听得见。这“法子”是什么？自然是太太们欺负燕氏所使用的招数。  
卢老爷耳背没能听到几房太太的对话，他径直走上前挽起燕氏的手，激动了好半天，抖出来一句：“咱们的儿子有出息啦！”  
燕氏这个母亲也落下两滴骄傲的泪，但还是不忘说：“多亏老爷教导有方，燕氏以老爷为骄傲！”  
燕氏这些话，说得卢老爷心里像打翻了蜜罐一样。卢老爷哈哈大笑了一会，搂着燕氏往东阁走，边走边说：“走，我们去看儿子！”  
燕氏一顿，犹豫地说：“秋儿和同届的书生们一起去给私塾孙夫子道谢去了，晚饭时方能回来。”  
卢老爷愣一愣，可惜了做父亲的不能第一个亲口告诉自己的儿子中榜的事，但转念一想，还是儿子懂事，懂得去感谢夫子。唉，宝贝儿子真长大喽。卢老爷笑一笑，摇摇头，再笑一笑，再点点头，吓得燕氏以为他中风。  
随后前来卢府贺礼的人络绎不绝。很多下官同僚老早就估摸好了卢公子高中的事，连礼物都提前许多时候备好了。管家卢二备了许多鞭炮，让伙计在门口点着，噼里啪啦连续不断，卢家就这样热热闹闹了一整天。  
***  
掌灯时分，卢府门口还是那么熙熙攘攘，卢老爷在门口迎客，管家指挥着伙计们准备晚宴，厨子聘的是并州最有名的澄阳酒楼的大厨，食材取的是当天集市的头批。卢府的太太们纷纷抢着给大厨打下手，为的是能学上几招将来在老爷面前露两手。  
突然只听保镖喊道：“卢公子回府！”  
众人顺着声音望去，只见几位书生打扮的贵公子翩翩走来，乃是孙夫子门下乡榜高中的几位弟子，众人自觉让出一条道路。  
为首那人，个头比其他几位略高，一身白色书生袍，水蓝色的绣边为点缀，乌亮的秀发在头顶挽成一簇，由一根白簪子固定，标准士族子弟的装扮，轻盈的步伐掩饰不住中榜后喜悦之情。待来人走近，便可见：白皙的皮肤，剑眉浓密，一双凤眼炯炯有神，睫毛纤长，眼珠乌黑，明如秋水，眼角微微上挑，右眼下浅浅一颗泪痣，挺直的鼻梁，颧骨微高，颚骨方正，一张淡粉色的薄唇努力紧抿但又抑制不住地微微上扬。若不与他对视，其侧脸真若高山琼雪，英气逼人，而若与他对视，其微挑的眼角和若隐若现的泪痣又令他仿似面带桃花，脉脉含情，仿若不似凡间之人。他身后的几位公子哥儿们同他站作一起，就好比黯淡的星辰，妄图与一轮明月争辉。  
有贵族家里一同赴宴的女眷们见到他归来，或惊讶地高呼出声，或羞涩地躲到爹地身后。卢尚秋向那出声的女眷微微一笑，并不顿足，而是加快速度奔向卢老爷。“不孝儿向父亲请安。今天与同窗们见了孙夫子聊了许多，不知不觉几个时辰就过去了，让你们担心了！”  
话音刚落，便听正走到门口的兵曹李老爷道：“卢老爷福星高照，令郎仪表人才，学识渊博，今日高中头甲，往后前途海量。今日这番话更可谓是孝、礼兼并，真真将在下的耳朵洗了一把。在下家里那不孝子若有令郎十之一二，便心满意足了，呵呵。”边上的客人和随从们都纷纷附和，羡慕与嫉妒的眼光聚焦在卢家这一对父子身上。  
一番马屁拍得卢肃远得意洋洋，他随即激动地握住儿子的手道：“今日我也不与大家谦虚了，我儿争气，我老脸有光，我高兴！”复又向来人招呼“李老爷请，大家进去喝酒说话！”


	2. 忆当时少年芳华 睹信物情根深种

酒过三巡，一部分客人起身告辞，有人还在划拳拼酒，有人喝高了不顾形象地俯在酒桌上不省人事。卢老爷也喝高了，被燕氏搀扶着回房歇息。几位太太更是不胜酒力，早已散去。  
虽说卢老爷酒量不错，但也比不上在并州号称“千杯不醉”的儿子卢尚秋。同窗好友赵刘毅得了乡试第六，虽是除了卢尚秋以外同班名次最高者，但是仅差一名与经魁（乡试前五名）擦肩而过，还是令赵公子高兴之余又略失望，所以他是当晚向卢尚秋敬酒最多的人。这边赵刘毅已经醉成大舌头，话都说不完整，还嚷嚷着不服气要比拼吟诗作赋，那边卢公子只是两颊绯红，双眼微眯，镇定地举杯回敬。  
赵刘毅的妹妹小婉随女眷坐在下游，一边无奈地看着兄长与卢尚秋拼酒，一边目不转睛地盯着卢尚秋英俊绝伦的脸，渐渐看得痴了，女儿家不禁芳心暗许，心说一回去就让爹爹与卢家说媒。  
终于挨到客人纷纷散去，卢尚秋才得以回到东阁。卢府东阁住着男主人，空出来的间留作客房，西阁住着卢家女眷。管家卢二住在东阁南边的单间里，伙计住南苑东，侍女住南苑西，北苑是藏书阁。东阁北面有一间精致装修的大屋，悬挂着一个匾额，上书“忠孝”二字，便是卢公子的起居之所。  
卢尚秋回到屋内和衣躺下，此时酒意涌上来，当初刚听说中榜之时的无比喜悦却淡却了。半响并无睡意，听听屋外悄无声息，料是下人都已歇息，便从枕头下摸出一把铁勺子，一块小磨刀石，开始磨勺子。谁也没有料到我们看似仪表人才风流倜傥的卢公子居然有这等癖好——半夜不睡觉，床头磨勺子。  
铁勺子看起来有好些年光景，表面乌黑不平，但是锈花却是极少的，想必卢公子经常拿出来赏玩拾掇。卢尚秋细心地将几处锈花磨去，磨折磨着渐渐停了动作，定定地看着铁勺子，竟是失了神。  
耳边仿佛又想起那童稚的声音，不乏焦急但又充满自信和坚定：“小秋，你再坚持一会，我马上就能救你出去！”想到这里，卢尚秋的嘴角弯了弯。元弟，我考中了解元，你一定会为我高兴吧？  
良久，抬头，望望天上一轮明月，想起仲秋节在即，卢尚秋将勺子复藏于枕头下，翻身离榻，抽出一沓信笺，往砚台里添了些新墨，起笔刷刷，将信件一气呵成，然后细心折起封好。  
卢公子不急着将信笺收好。而是呆呆地看着信封上书“吾弟元慥启”。最后终于抵不住睡意，趴在书案前沉沉睡去。  
***  
卢尚秋一岁开口说话，二岁便会背诵五言七言，那时每当有朋友来卢府做客，卢肃远便让卢尚秋出来背书炫耀。四岁时卢肃远为儿子请了当地最好的家教王先生学四书五经，请了曾是宫里乐师的丽姑学古琴。六岁时卢尚秋进了并州最好的私塾，跟随孙夫子读书学做人。  
卢尚秋还记得，入学的那一天，孙夫子领着他向其他人介绍他是并州刺史的儿子，当时就有羡慕的眼光向他投来。放课后同窗纷纷围过来讨好他，只有一个坐在后排，瘦瘦的，眉眼还没长开的家伙，一听说他是达官贵人家里的公子，反而鼻孔哼一声，很不屑的样子，放课后也不与他搭话，背了书袋欲开溜。  
从小卢尚秋就是被人追着捧着的，此时这个人态度引起了卢公子的好奇。他指着那开溜的人，问身边刚刚认识不久的赵财主家儿子赵刘毅道：“这个人是谁？”  
赵刘毅是私塾里的小霸王，比其他同学长一岁，因此个子也高，人虎头虎脑的，仗着拳头硬欺负同窗，老爹又是并州最大丝绸铺的老板，为了把儿子塞进学堂，给私塾捐了不少钱。这个赵刘毅，连孙夫子都拿他没辙。  
赵刘毅早就留意到这个与众不同的小子：“这个小不点叫杨元慥，他爹是前朝的后人，在长安城吃不开，躲到并州来。杨元慥打不过我，我去拎他过来，给卢公子你随便欺负。”说着便上前一把拽住已经溜到门口的杨元慥的后领，拖到卢尚秋面前。“想跑是不是？给卢公子跪下！”  
“跪下跪下！”其他同学在旁边起哄，顺便把杨元慥的书袋扔在地上踩。卢尚秋看着这些人闹腾，也不制止。  
说是小不点，但杨元慥也只是比赵刘毅矮，比卢尚秋还是要高一点。杨元一张脸憋得红红的，任凭赵刘毅怎么推，小身板挺得直直地，就是不下跪。  
赵刘毅不想在卢尚秋面前丢了面子，于是一脚踩在杨元慥腿窝。  
杨元慥经不住痛，咯噔跪下，上身依旧挺得直直的，水气在一对明亮的大眼睛里聚集打圈。  
赵刘毅一看杨元慥跪下，更是得寸进尺，招呼其他同学按着他的腿，自己抓着杨元慥的发髻，将他的头朝着卢尚秋脚下按，边按边说：“快给老爷磕头。”  
杨元慥自始至终没说一句话。他被赵刘毅欺负已经好几次，赵刘毅最看不得他那副傲脸孔，每每逼他给达官贵人家的孩子磕头，他不干，顶了一句“磕你娘的头”，那天他被赵刘毅揍到走不动路，回去晚了犯了杨家的门禁，不仅错过了晚饭，还被杨父罚跪一晚，不准下人给他送饭。杨元慥被揍得多了，他不再言语反抗，现在此刻只能拼命仰着头，忍着不让眼泪掉下来。之前梳理得整整齐齐的发髻也被弄得散乱不堪。  
卢尚秋看着杨元慥灰头土脸的样子，突然就失了平时看好戏的兴致。他摆摆手，对赵刘毅说：“我不想看见这个人，你们要折腾他去别的地方。”  
赵刘毅依依不舍地踹了杨元慥一脚：“卢公子叫你滚呢？”其他同学跟着起哄“快滚快滚！”众人又纷纷围住卢尚秋，拿出自己书袋里的零食等小玩意来讨好他。直到卢家等在门口的下人来催，众人才悻悻散去。  
***  
卢尚秋百无聊赖地坐在轿子里，今天孙夫子讲得是论语，他早已熟读，没甚趣味，明天可要带些自己的书去读才好。他无聊地掀开轿帘，张望街上的行人，突然看见一个熟悉的身影，背着沾满灰土的书袋，低着头走路，被行人挤来挤去，突然一个小贩挑着的箩筐甩过来，他一个站不稳，被推到了马路中间。  
卢尚秋看不见他，只觉得轿子突然前倾，他一个没坐稳，差点脚朝天地从轿子里翻出来。  
抬轿的卢家下人王忠义被这个突然出现在路中间挡道的小子绊了个趔趄，气得踢他：“哪里来的不长眼的小子竟敢挡道，磕坏了咱家公子你有几条命来赔？”又回头问轿内，“卢公子伤着了没有？”  
卢尚秋掀开帘子：“王阿叔，我没事。”目光落在这个浑身是土的挡轿人身上。  
他终于想起来这个人是谁了，这不是杨元慥吗？被赵刘毅欺负的那个？赵刘毅他们都是坐轿子，他为什么走着回家？  
王阿叔过来抱着卢尚秋检查一番：“公子没事就好。这个不长眼的贱人，公子可准备如何处置？”  
卢尚秋摇摇头。“王阿叔，他也是孙夫子的学生，将来要和我一起读书识字，再说我看到别人推他，他也不是有意挡轿，我不准备追究他。”  
王阿叔失望地拱了拱手：“公子海量，不追究便是。”回头看看杨元慥，用傲慢的语气说道，“原来是咱们公子的同学，失礼了。你可以走了。”  
杨元慥瞟了一眼卢尚秋，弹弹身上的灰，也不准备说抱歉，转身就走。  
“等等。”杨元慥回头，只见卢公子向他走过来，急急后退。不是说不追究他么？难道还是逃不了一顿拳脚？  
卢小公子走到他跟前，仰起小脸蛋，像大人似地两手往身后一背：“本公子有问题要问你。”  
“别人坐轿子，你为什么走路回家？”  
杨元慥眨眨眼，不说话。  
除了在学堂上回答夫子的问题，这一天卢尚秋还未见杨元慥一声吭。“我知道你不是哑巴，但为什么不说话呢？”  
杨元慥侧过头，仍是不愿回答。  
卢小公子绕到他面前，恍然大悟似地点点头：“你走路回家，是因为你爹没钱雇人抬轿子。你不说话，是因为我爹是刺史，你不屑于和我说话。”  
杨元慥愤愤抬起头和卢尚秋对视。  
卢小公子不以为意，继续问道：“你每天都走路上学吗？”  
“哼，不关你事！”杨元慥终于开口说话，稚嫩的童音饱含着屈辱。  
卢尚秋不以为意，拉起杨元慥的胳膊就往轿子里走，一边道：“走着回家多累，你家住哪？我看你家和我家应该是住一个方向，你来和我一起坐轿子。王阿叔，麻烦转道去一趟杨府。”同时拉着杨元慥进了轿子，忽略外面一脸怨愤的王阿叔。


	3. 兄弟相称做书伴 泥人为证谊渐深

杨元慥不甘不愿地被拉进轿子里。  
他父亲杨成武是前朝武将后人，身手不凡，可惜新唐建立之后，杨家便家道中落，杨父一身武艺无处施展。为了省钱，杨父出门走路最多，出远门才会租马，杨元慥娘亲平时不出门，带儿子回乡省亲时才乘坐租来的马车。杨父仕途多舛，对官场恨之入骨，连带教育儿子不要同官家公子同流合污；却又暗暗希望儿子将来能出人头地，振兴杨家。杨元慥与他父亲一般，爱好习武，从小就爱练拳脚功夫，出去疯玩打架。幸好杨家与孙夫子的夫人家有姻亲，杨父得以将杨元慥小小年纪便塞进私塾给夫子管教。私塾里其他孩子们都是达官贵人的子弟，只杨元慥一人是平民之子，又加上孙夫子知道他会些功夫，怕他伤人，责令他被打不许还手，因此他难免不被同学欺负。  
毕竟是孩子，杨元慥头一回有人抬的轿子坐感觉十分新鲜，也同时感觉到卢尚秋的友好与其他同窗不同，渐渐也不赌气了，开始好奇地东张西望，话也多起来。  
“看，是泥人张。”  
卢尚秋顺着杨元慥的指向看去，只见一大群孩童围住一个老者的小车，小车上摆着五颜六色的泥人造型，有白马，有罗汉，有太上老君，还有小童子，最顶上彩泥捏出的何仙姑和吕洞宾更是栩栩如生。  
杨元慥接着说：“泥人张的手艺可好了，我最喜欢他捏的吕洞宾。可惜我爹不给我买。”  
卢尚秋看到那么多漂亮的道教神话人物造型，心里羡慕，嘴上却说：“爹不让我玩泥人，泥巴脏。”  
杨元慥惊奇地说：“你都没有玩过泥人吗？我可是玩泥人长大的。”  
卢尚秋不好意思地点点头。  
“那下次我带你去，我们一起去泥人张那里玩。”  
“不行，有下人看着，他们会告诉我爹。”  
“那怎么办好？”杨元慥抓抓头，“这样吧，你要是不嫌弃，我捏一个老君童子，明天带到学堂里给你。你只要好好藏好就可以了。”  
“真的？你会捏泥人？”卢小公子的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“骗你是小狗，我捏得童子可好了。”杨元慥顿了顿，问出自己心里的疑惑：“你为什么不像其他同学那样欺负我，还让我和你一起坐轿子？”  
卢尚秋得意地装作小大人道：“我为什么要欺负你？就因为我爹是官，你爹是平民？太宗皇帝曰：民为水，官为舟，水能载舟，亦能覆舟。你既于我是同学，我便应该以同窗之理相待。况且，谁是因为我爹才和我做朋友，我心里很清楚。你是第一个躲着我的人，我偏要与你做朋友。子曰：唯仁者能好人。我若要你做我朋友，必要对你好。刚才其他同学因为我而欺侮你，我还未向你道歉呢。”  
一大段之乎者也绕得杨元慥晕晕乎乎，羡慕地说：“你知道得好多！我背书太差，夫子老罚我，打我手心。看，这是昨天夫子戒尺留的印子。”杨元慥伸出右手，小手上还残留着几个长长的红印。  
卢尚秋看了不禁一阵哆嗦，心道今后千万不要得罪孙夫子。  
杨元慥得了空观察这个说要和他做朋友的公子哥儿。这公子哥儿长得和其他孩子就是不一样：一双大眼睛，长睫毛忽闪忽闪的，小脸红彤彤，嘟嘟小嘴像颗红润的樱桃。  
“有没有人说你长得很好看？”  
“啊？”卢尚秋被他突然转换话题弄得一愣。  
“我是说，你长得像我弟弟，可是你比他好看多了。”  
卢尚秋没什么大反应：“我从小就被我爹娘和姐姐们夸好看。”  
“这样啊~”杨元慥第一次试图夸别人得到这种答复，真是很失败，很丧气。  
他不知道的是，卢尚秋没有告诉他，当只有他大娘和他的时候，他大娘便会痛骂他“死妖精，丑八怪”，顺便抓住他两只耳朵使劲儿往上提，或是拎着他一只脚把他倒提起来。耳朵被揪看不出来伤，他告诉娘，娘也没法子只能和他一起哭，渐渐的他也不和娘说大娘打他的事，免得娘担心。他不明白为什么自己在大娘眼里是丑八怪。他想也许他真是丑八怪，别人只是奉承他吧？  
杨元慥见卢尚秋陷入沉默，挠挠头，试图打开话题：“你刚才说要和我做朋友，是真的吗？”  
“嗯，是真的。”卢尚秋点头。  
“我在孙夫子的学堂里没有朋友。你是第一个。”  
卢尚秋把刚到嘴边的“万分荣幸”咽下去，道：“这么说你在学堂之外有朋友？”  
“有是有，是和我一起玩泥巴的朋友，可自从爹送我进学堂，每日要回家背书，再不能疯玩，便断了往来。”杨元慥说，“那我们是朋友了，你多大？我是咸亨三年六月出生。你可以叫我元哥。”  
“我是咸亨二年二月。我长你一岁。你反要称我为兄长。”卢尚秋又想了想，“你要叫我秋兄。”  
杨元慥不服：“不要，你明明比我矮，我要叫你小秋。”  
“只有你我的时候，我准许你叫我小秋。但是在人前你要尊称我为秋兄，元弟。”卢尚秋哈哈大笑。他在卢家是老么，被上头数个姐姐搓圆捏扁，而今终于认了个弟弟，做一回兄长，自然是十分地得意。  
“到我家了。”杨元慥打断他的笑声。并州城北偏僻一角，有个矮墙大院，两扇因掉漆而斑驳不堪的红门，上挂一块小匾“杨府”。门口连个守卫的家奴也没有。杨府其实离卢府距离不算远，但是因为太靠城北，离南边的商铺十分不便，因而显得冷冷清清。再加上年久失修，外表上看去破败不堪。  
卢尚秋对杨元慥说：“元弟，你家离我家不远，明天你早晨去卢府门口等我，我们一起上学。”  
“嗯好。”杨元慥高兴地给卢尚秋一个大拥抱。“小秋，我今天很高兴，谢谢你！”  
“不用谢。我既认了你做弟弟，今后你随我一起上学，是理所当然的事情。”  
杨元慥依依不舍地离了轿子。他不敢走正门，今天被同学欺负，已过了严厉的杨父规定的归家时间，怕又被父亲责骂。杨元慥轻车熟路地绕到一处矮墙，将书袋扔进矮墙内，噌噌噌三下五除二翻过矮墙进了院子。卢尚秋看着他离去的背影，好笑地摇摇头。  
***  
第二日，卢肃远一出门就看到一个小毛头在卢府门外东张西望，一问才知是儿子的同窗，果然，杨元慥抵不住坐轿子的诱惑。卢父对儿子这么快能在私塾交到朋友甚为满意，拍拍杨元慥的小脑瓜，叮嘱他：“你与我儿秋郎作书伴，可要好好保护他，不要让他被欺负。”  
杨元慥心里道：“小秋是大老爷的公子，怎有人敢欺负。”但是卢父这一番话他是记下了，从此发奋练武，誓做小秋的合格保镖。  
待卢尚秋出门请他上了轿子，杨元慥神秘兮兮地从书包里掏出一个黑乎乎的东西：“小秋，这是我为你捏的炼丹童子泥人，你拿着。”  
卢尚秋接过泥人。正面依稀可以看出一个双髻童子的形象，旁边圆圆的恐怕就是炼丹炉了。  
“昨晚我偷偷做泥人被我爹发现，没收了我所有彩泥还有工具，幸好我把这个泥胚藏在床下。没了木棍，我只能拿勺子作柄。”  
杨元慥看到卢尚秋脸上渐渐露出失望的神情，连忙要把泥人抢回来，“这个不像，还给我我重新给你做一个。”  
卢尚秋将泥人举到他够不到的地方。“谢谢你，元弟，这可是你送给兄长的礼物，也是兄长的第一个泥人，我要留着它。”说完把童子细心地收好。  
杨元慥脸红红的：“小秋，你对我真好。”  
卢尚秋笑：“你哥我当然要对弟弟好。我爹叫你做我的书伴，你以后就跟着我，看赵刘毅还敢不敢欺负你。”  
杨元慥也笑得十分开心：“那是自然，谁敢欺负我哥。”  
赵刘毅他们见卢尚秋和杨元慥从同一个轿子里出来，惊讶地合不拢嘴。他年龄虽不大却也意识到得罪了人，放了课破天荒地来给杨元慥和卢尚秋道歉。  
杨元慥刚要握手言和，却被卢尚秋阻止。  
“接受你的道歉可以，但有个条件——你让元弟打一顿。”没想到卢尚秋小小年纪便腹黑。  
就这样，赵刘毅头一回被杨元慥小拳头一顿胖揍。  
打完人杨元慥还不忘重复一句：“秋兄，你对我真好！”  
从此，卢杨两兄弟每日一同去学堂，一同读书。杨元慥觉得卢尚秋这个“贵公子”并不像其他公子哥儿们那样爱仗势欺人，相比他这个徒有虚名的“并州父母官的公子的伴读兼保镖”，反倒是卢尚秋对杨元慥多加照顾，处处维护他不受他人欺侮，还常常帮杨元慥复习功课。他的“美丽、善良、正直”小秋，完全颠覆了“公子哥儿”在他心目中的猥琐形象。  
而赵刘毅和杨元慥是不打不相识，竟成了哥们，两人常常背着夫子在学堂南边的后院里切磋拳脚功夫。  
赵家尚武，为儿子请了师傅教习拳法，因此赵刘毅基本功扎实，拳头生硬。杨元慥随爹爹习得是杨家拳法和刀法，招数是学了不少，但毕竟混在一起没有系统地学习，基本功不如赵刘毅。好在杨元慥天生对习武悟性颇高，赵刘毅的招式他很快就学会，并活学活用，以牙还牙。很快，杨元慥的基本功越来越好，两人比武，竟是经常不分胜负。  
虽然卢尚秋没练过武，但跟着杨元慥，他也学会了几招三脚猫招式，对付一个完全不会武功的人是绰绰有余了。他看到杨元慥在武学上的进步也是万分欣慰。


	4. 背书不成夫子罚 逃学比武高人遇

垂拱元年，并州城外出了些流寇，四处偷盗掠抢。这些流寇趁太宗驾崩，高宗登基，天下尚未安定，于是打着复隋的旗号，流散“唐高祖李渊乃胡人之后”的谣言，很快形成了规模不小的造反集团，杀官兵，劫商车，骚扰百姓。  
并州府军几次剿杀不成，直到卢肃远向高宗上书请朝廷派兵马镇压，才得以顺利剿杀并捉住此次造反的几名头目。可惜的是，造反头目中的“二当家”杨明奚趁乱逃走了。  
这杨明奚是反贼里军师一般的人物，据说心狠手辣，曾用毒计“砍马腿”成功伏击大批府军。亦有传言他和手下将俘虏的唐朝军士一一活着割舌开膛破肚，让俘虏慢慢流血而亡。朝廷退兵后，潜逃的杨明奚放出风声，要狠狠报复卢肃远，为“大当家”和兄弟们报仇。  
“秋兄，你最近要小心。”杨元慥听说了造反头目逃走的事。  
卢尚秋坐在座位上发呆，“嗯”了一声算是回答。卢府近日因杨明奚的报复之语而加强了戒备，卢肃远亦给宝贝儿子多配了六个身手不错的家丁保护他，因此他也十分担心自己和家里人的安危。  
杨元慥又道：“你也不要担心，有元弟我在。我武功高强，可以保护秋兄。”  
卢尚秋终于听见他的话，高兴之余又觉得好笑：“可是对手是那个诡计多端的杨明奚，若是哪天真遇上了，元弟你可不许不自量力，与他硬碰硬。”  
一番话说得杨元慥十分不自在，觉得自尊心受到了打击：“杨明奚是谁？不过是一届土匪。老子学的是正宗杨家武功，怕他作甚!”  
又道：“那蟊贼不敢真刀实剑来报复，只知道躲在暗处瞎嚷嚷。待我来学他如何窝囊。”杨元慥愈说愈来了兴致，跳上孙夫子的书案抓起戒尺。  
“呀呀呸，老子今天要给卢肃远一个好看。”杨元慥捏着嗓子学杨明奚，一手高举孙夫子的戒尺，一手叉腰，一脚跨在孙夫子的书案上，又是拧鼻子又是皱眉头，还装作往地上吐一口痰，逗得卢尚秋和其他同学狂笑不止。  
“夫子来了！”有人喊道。一群学生立刻一哄而散，纷纷回到自己的座位上摇头晃脑装作一副苦读的样子。  
杨元慥听到喊声，连忙把戒尺摆回原位，这一停顿，孙夫子已跨进门来。把他的小动作看了个一清二楚。  
此时的杨元慥，不知是否因为常年习武的缘故，个头一直蹿蹿蹿，与赵刘毅已一般高，胳膊上练出了小肌肉，身板比从前壮实许多。可惜他虽武艺突飞猛进，却在读书上不大开窍，就连被孙夫子拿戒尺训斥，被杨父拿掸子抽得满院跑，也没甚大用，反而让这小子长了逆反心理，越来越不爱读书。除了一种时候，他会乖乖读书，便是多亏卢尚秋每日放课后给杨元慥开小灶，才免去他不少戒尺责罚。而卢尚秋已成为学堂里最优秀的学生，深得孙夫子的喜爱。  
孙夫子也头疼这个在他印象中“十分顽劣”的学生，若不是他与杨父有交情，早该让这学生退学了。  
见孙夫子拿起戒尺，众学生脊背上一阵汗毛倒竖，有人更是默默念经以求不要在夫子面前出错。  
孙夫子走到杨元慥面前，板着脸道：“元慥，昨日功课可做完？”  
杨元慥知道逃不了，但还是硬着头皮点点头。  
十一二岁的学生已经开始学赋文。孙夫子料他说谎，于是问道：“那么，昨天布置的课文，你给为师背来听听。”  
孙夫子布置的是战国时期楚国诗人屈原的《离骚》，长长一大篇对小杨元慥来说，犹如天书。  
“帝高阳之苗裔兮，朕皇考曰伯庸。摄提贞于孟陬兮，惟——惟——”杨元慥急得面红耳赤，可就是记不起来下文。  
卢尚秋小声提醒道：“惟庚寅吾以降。”  
夫子皱眉。  
杨元慥禁不住打了个寒颤，他硬着头皮接着背：“惟庚寅吾以降。皇览揆余初度兮，肇锡余以嘉名：名——名——”  
“名余曰正则。”  
“卢尚秋！”孙夫子十分生气，“为师警告过你，不许提醒杨元慥。你屡犯不改，去罚站。”  
待卢尚秋自觉地出去罚站后，孙夫子回头问杨元慥：“背不出书来怎么办？”  
杨元慥哆哆嗦嗦地伸开手心：“请夫子责罚。”  
“啪，啪……”戒尺打在手心的声音响彻学堂，听得在院子里罚站的卢尚秋小心肝一颤一颤地。  
仿佛过了很久，杨元慥捂着右手出来，站到他旁边，讪讪地一笑：“夫子让我和你一块罚站。”  
卢尚秋低头踢着脚下的石子儿，不愿搭理他。昨天才盯着他背过《离骚》头一段，希望能帮他逃了夫子的责罚，结果这个笨蛋今天一早就忘得精光，还牵扯到他也被罚站，这让卢公子的面子往哪里搁?  
杨元慥知他生自己的气，不好意思地蹭到他面前：“小秋，都是我不好。我不会背书，还连累你。你打我吧。”  
卢尚秋其实觉得孙夫子叫杨元慥学《离骚》完全是拔苗助长，再看他一副可怜兮兮地样子，气已消了大半。杨元慥已经很努力地跟随他背书了，他怎么能舍得打他？他抓起杨元慥的手，心疼地帮他揉散手心红红的戒尺印。  
“我没事，我皮糙肉厚，经打。”杨元慥红了脸，欲抽出手，“夫子打板子，响是响，于我却是不疼的！”  
“哟呵，小两口调情哪~”一听这怪里怪气的声音就可以猜得，定是赵刘毅也背错了书，被夫子赶出来罚站了。  
卢尚秋慌忙收回手。  
杨元慥上去试图给赵刘毅一个大耳刮子，被卢尚秋拉住了。“就你嘴贱。”  
“嘿，不服气，你打我呀？”赵刘毅故意挑逗他。  
孙夫子探出头：“乖乖罚站不许讲话。再讲每个人加罚十下。”  
三人同时缩了缩脖子。  
待孙夫子离开，杨元慥鼻子里哼一声，小声说：“赵刘毅，你也就会耍嘴舌功夫，有本事咱们单挑。”他知道以自己如今的身手，赵刘毅已难胜他。  
赵刘毅被激：“你以为我打不过你？”  
“就是打不过。”  
“行，咱们现在就比。”  
“在哪里？在这里？我可不想被夫子再打板子。”  
赵刘毅神秘兮兮地说：“我知道一条路，从学堂花园通到外面，既可以不让夫子察觉，又可以避开门口的家丁。那里有一块空地，咱们去那里比划。”  
“好。”杨元慥立刻赞成。两人有一阵子没有比划拳脚，都有些迫不及待。  
“现在去？”  
“嗯，现在去。跟我来。”  
卢尚秋未料到他们居然敢光天化日下开溜，见赵刘毅提脚便走，杨元慥也欲跟上，急得拦住他们：“你们疯啦，夫子要是看我们不见了该多心急，届时我们都会被责罚得很惨。”  
杨元慥说：“没事，我被罚站得多了，我知道夫子一时半会儿的不会出来管我们。小秋，你也来。”  
卢尚秋摇头说：“要去你自个儿去。”  
杨元慥推着他走：“小秋，你被罚站又不能听课，不如随我一起去玩，也好给我们做仲裁，看今儿个到底谁胜谁负。”边说改握住他的手，拉着他加快了步伐，跟赵刘毅一起从假山一处隐蔽的墙缝中钻出去。  
卢尚秋毕竟孩子心性，此刻心道反正已出了学堂，免不了责罚，便索性提起兴致观战，观战的同时不忘给他的元弟助威。  
***  
杨元慥与赵刘毅去了私塾南边不远的一处空旷地方比武。两人拳脚相碰，虎虎生风，打得不亦乐乎。  
这时一位白胡子老和尚途经此地，闯进了他们比武的范围。  
杨元慥瞥见老和尚，心道不妙，千万别误伤路人，于是向赵刘毅喊：“不要打了！”同时手下动作放缓。  
哪料赵刘毅见他慢下来，觉得好不容易有个机会在同窗面前打赢他，竟是把拳头舞得更快了。  
“元弟小心！”卢尚秋惊呼出声。紧接着杨元慥肚子上便挨了生生一脚。  
赵刘毅改专攻他下盘，杨元慥无奈忍着肚痛躲闪赵刘毅的步步紧逼。  
“赵刘毅快住手，本公子命你住手！”卢尚秋在旁边急得上蹿下跳，完全不顾公子哥的形象，却苦于两人武功都高过自己太多，插不上手。  
这边杨元慥一个跟斗倒立躲开赵刘毅一记上勾拳，不料老和尚正巧从他身后经过。眼见自己一个大脚丫就要踹上老和尚的光头，他却失了重心，收腿却是已来不及，只得咬咬牙忍着这重重一摔。  
眼前一花，老者已闪到他身后，稳稳接住了原本将要摔个四仰八叉的杨元慥。再一看，赵刘毅反而不知被谁绊了一跤，狠狠地摔了个屁股蹲。  
杨元慥双手合十向老和尚赔不是。  
和尚也不介意，只是问了他许多问题，问他是什么人，是谁家的孩子，刚才这一跟斗是什么功夫，哪里学来的。  
“我叫杨元慥，我爹爹是杨成武。我学的是爹爹传我的杨家拳法和杨家刀法，刚才这一后翻是刀法中的‘以退为进’，爹爹说要使长刀借力才能克敌，若手中无刀，便只能作躲避只用。”杨元慥如实回答。  
听到“杨成武”这个名字时，老和尚忽然眼睛一亮。他拍拍杨元慥的头，说：“小施主，你这一招‘以退为进’，是杨家刀法里数一数二的招数，即便不持刀也可克敌制胜。哪怕是一颗石头，一把沙子，你也可当作刀剑，用相同的招数送出去，你试试看。”  
杨元慥抓了地上一颗石子，看赵刘毅还要再攻上来，就使了一招“以退为进”。石子果然飞了好远，击中赵刘毅的额头，即使以孩童的力量也在赵刘毅的额头上留了个肿包。  
老者又道：“当你的功夫更进一层时，连实物也不需要，那时只要手中聚剑气，如老衲这般轻轻一送——”老者右手手心推出一道剑光，面前一块大石头“轰”地被炸得粉碎。“懂得运气是第一步，等你练到炉火纯青的地步，便可收放自如。”  
“多谢前辈指点。”杨元慥知道是遇上高人了，欣喜地道谢。  
老和尚哈哈大笑：“小施主，你若是哪天想成为武林高手，就来嵩山少林寺找玄鸣和尚吧。”说完大笑着离开，留下三个半大小子在原地，惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
“元弟，你没事吧？”卢尚秋率先回神，他的元弟被赵刘毅狠狠踹了一脚，还不知伤势如何呢。  
“小秋，我——”杨元慥想告诉他的小秋自己没事，突然之间肚子里翻江倒海似地疼，他“啊”了一声跪坐在地上，嘴尖有腥甜的味道。  
“元弟，你怎么了？”卢尚秋见他嘴角缓缓溢出血来，急得声音都哽咽了。  
杨元慥望着卢尚秋急切的目光，想说话却发现发不出声音，竟急急晕了过去。


	5. 受伤幸有兄照顾 枯书竟夹春宫图

杨元慥醒来发现自己在一处陌生的地方，屋内由赭漆粉刷，角落随意地布置着盆栽古玩，窗户上挂着白丝绸的幔帘，装饰简约而又不失高雅。看天色已是日落时分，身上暖乎乎地，原来自己在一张大床上，盖着厚厚的锦被。  
他觉得肚子上似乎有什么东西扎着难受，探手一摸，原来肚子上扎着白白的绷带。  
杨元慥心道被爹发现没回家，又要打他屁股，连忙挣扎着一点一点挪坐起来，忽然一阵肚痛难忍，疼得他无力趴下，半截身子挂在床沿，额上的湿巾也掉落在地。  
只听外面有人说：“杨少爷醒了。”门被推开，一个下人端着个冒热气的盆子来，把他扶回床上躺好，叮嘱他不要乱动。尔后给他换上一块热巾就离去了。  
过了一会杨元慥又听到响动，睁眼一看，是卢尚秋卢公子端着一碗中药搁在他床头的案几上。  
“元弟你醒了。”  
“小秋，我这是在哪里？”杨元慥开口，他觉得嘴唇很干，声音沙哑。  
“你在卢府，我家客房。”  
他自看到卢尚秋就猜了个八九不离十，应该是小秋把他带回家照顾了，他的秋兄比亲兄长还要心疼他。想到这里，他心里暖暖地，傻笑了一会，又问：“我怎么了？”  
“你被赵刘毅那一拳打到内伤。大夫已经来看过，帮你放了瘀血。”  
杨元慥暗掐大腿，惨了，逃学比武又负伤，这次要被爹往死里打。  
卢尚秋看他时而微笑时而皱眉，神色时而喜悦时而痛苦，以为他魔怔了，便把少年一双芊芊玉手在他眼前晃晃。  
杨元慥从被窝里伸出手，抓住眼前乱晃的爪子，一起塞进温暖的被窝里：“谢谢你照顾我，小秋。不过我得赶紧回家，不然我爹饶不了我。”  
卢尚秋脸上掠过失望的神色，他把手从杨元慥被窝里抽出来，道：“大夫说了，你受的是内伤，短时间还不能乱动，否则影响伤口愈合。”  
杨元慥道：“我不碍事，我皮糙肉厚。”急急还要起身。  
卢尚秋按住他：“元弟，我知你惧父。我已经派下人同你爹打了招呼了，说你今明两晚都在卢家复习功课，顺便在卢家过夜。”  
杨元慥一听他派下人联络了杨父，一急之下也顾不得疼了，起身抓住卢尚秋的胳膊：“那你有没有把我逃学比武还受伤的事告诉我爹？”  
卢尚秋忽然就想逗他：“嗯不告诉你。”  
杨元慥急得直摇他：“快说快说，你有没有，要是告诉了我爹，你的元弟今晚就要屁股开花。”  
卢尚秋听他如此形容，扑哧一声笑出来：“当然——没有。”  
“呼，小秋你吓唬我。”杨元慥舒了口气，“我就知道我的好小秋最维护我了。”  
卢尚秋哂道：“我不说，可是赵刘毅，还有抬你回来的家丁个个都知道发生了什么，再说夫子也会发现我们逃学的事请。弄出那么大的动静，你爹迟早要知道一切。”  
杨元慥听了丧气地“咚”一声躺回床上，又被疼了个龇牙咧嘴。“那我只好在你家躲一躲了。”  
“躲得了初一，躲不了十五。”卢尚秋把那一碗中药端过来：“这是活血化瘀的药，你喝了它老老实实地给我躺着。门口我布置了下人看着，待会儿他们就送晚饭来，你若是有什么事也尽管喊他们。不过——”卢尚秋指指门口几个家丁的身影，“卢家的下人都是功夫不错的，你要是想再偷偷溜出去玩，可得掂量掂量。”  
他盯着杨元慥捏着鼻子皱着眉把中药灌下去，旋即起身：“我去见我爹，去去就来。”  
***  
说是去去就来，卢尚秋还是消失了一个多时辰。原来卢肃远责备他逃学闹事，罚他面壁思过，并且不许燕氏求情。他大娘又偷偷将厨子给他送的晚饭倒掉，令他整晚饿肚子。  
天黑透了，卢尚秋终于复又出现在杨元慥面前。  
“元弟，这晚膳不合你胃口吗？”卢尚秋饿着肚子，盯着杨元慥床边几乎一口没动的饭菜。  
“是我身上疼，没胃口。”杨元慥回答。  
“你不吃？”  
“是啊，我不想吃。”   
“那我不客气了哈。”  
杨元慥还在奇怪他这么个问法，只见平时文邹邹的卢公子坐到床边，抄起他用过的筷子，也不嫌脏，居然大吃特吃起来。杨元慥于是把嘴巴张成个囫囵圆形，看着卢尚秋毫无形象地狼吞虎咽。少年正在长身体的时候，被饿一顿便十分受不了，下人给杨元慥送的食物都是些清淡的小菜和米粥，没什么味道，卢公子竟然也不介意。  
“咳咳咳——”卢尚秋吃得太快被呛着，一阵猛咳。杨元慥支撑着坐起来，拍打他的背帮他顺气。  
“我反正也吃不下，你慢慢吃别噎着了。”杨元慥猜想他一定是被卢父罚没有晚饭吃。他自己若是犯了错他爹就这么罚他。原来小秋和自己是同病相怜。一想到这里，杨元慥这个“病人”反而安慰起卢尚秋，“我知道你爹罚你没饭吃，但要是换了是我爹，绝对扒了我一层皮。我从来没见过你爹打你，你要知道我爹打我那个狠啊……”杨元慥没说完便反射性地打了个寒颤。  
卢尚秋见他误解了，也不说破，只是放慢了吃饭的速度。他想起自己在别人眼里是人人羡慕的官家公子，却只能忍受大娘欺负而无处诉说，眼里渐渐氲了热气。杨元慥见他眼圈红了，以为自己哪里说错了话，于是闭了嘴，只专心陪卢公子吃完这一顿饭。  
***  
待下人收拾了碗盘，杨元慥试图活跃气氛：“小秋，你爹是刺史老爷，你家可有什么武功秘籍典藏？我整日躺在这里好无聊。”  
卢尚秋白他一眼：“胡说，哪里来的什么武功秘籍?”想了一想，又道，“我娘爱读经书，我记得她有一本类似教授武功的书，你等等我去向我娘借来。”  
卢尚秋从他娘的藏书阁回来，手中多了一本《八卦取象经》，乃道家五行八卦经脉入门图书之一，杨元慥恰好未曾读过，他谢过卢尚秋便窝在被窝里津津有味地看了起来，一时竟看得入了迷，把活跃气氛的初衷忘了个一干二净。  
这客房里并不如杨元慥说的那样一本书也无，反倒有个大书橱，只可惜之前杨元慥浏览了一圈也并未找到一本吸引他的。卢尚秋见杨元慥读书读得起劲，手脚还时不时照着比划，便也在书架上浏览一番，最后从角落里取过一本《五谷问》。这本《五谷问》叙述的是大唐初期粮食生产的政策，在许多不事生产的人看来甚是枯燥无味，想必之前来的客人们也都跳过这一本书取阅，因此书梁上积了厚厚一层灰。  
卢尚秋这个五谷不分的公子哥儿取这本书纯粹是好奇。坐在桌前翻了几页，见果然十分枯燥，便欲放回去。  
只是合上书那么一瞬，他突然瞟到了一页图，一页此书中不该出现的图。  
那是一页春宫图。  
卢尚秋吓得赶快把书合上。他虽然只有十四岁，但博览群书，自然免不了读过一些情爱小说，男女情爱是知道一些的，春宫图也见过，不足为奇。但是为什么这本书里居然会有春宫图？他把书举到烛火前仔细一看，书脊上隐隐有拆过的痕迹，中间的书页相较最外面几页的颜色也要略深一些。想必是什么人把书做了手脚，伪装成一本无聊的书，实际上却是一本可以装模作样，拿出来看也不会被发现的花书。  
卢尚秋瞄瞄那头沉浸在“武功秘籍”里的杨元慥，又偷偷地把书翻开。原来这本《五谷问》里，暗夹着另一本小说《花间子集》。卢尚秋定定心神，心道：“我看此书，为的是来欣赏文学著作。”于是从头读起。  
这《花间子集》不同于其他的小说。卢尚秋读着读着便面色绯红，读到后来，面上红得像煮熟的虾子一般。书中的内容不仅对卢尚秋，甚至对许多成年人来说都太过震撼。原来这《花间子集》是一本男男小说集，书中收录十二个小故事，均描写男男相恋。卢尚秋读的是第一篇“赵小童有心栽花花不成，顾石让无心插柳柳成荫”，叙述的是隋文帝时期的士子顾石让与其姓赵书僮相恋的故事。后面的故事中更有南朝太子狎玩娈童、先秦鬼魂缠上落魄书生之类的劲爆描写。每则故事配有二到三张插图，均画着两名男子装扮的人相恋，其中一些更是描写男男情爱场面的春宫插图。  
这厢卢尚秋看得口干舌燥，摸摸自己红的发烫的脸，抬头望望那厢埋头苦读的杨元慥，见他没有发现自己的异样，心道不能在这里再待下去了，便把书揣在怀里，悄悄掩上门出去。


	6. 误人子弟禁书读 同床共枕青涩梦

卢尚秋所住的东阁离客房很近。他一路低着头，躲着下人，回到起居之所，将书藏于枕下，又撵走了要来服侍更衣洗漱的下人，自己胡乱洗漱一番，披上亵衣钻进被窝，才偷偷摸摸地重新摊开那本名为《五谷问》，实为男男小说集的《花间子集》。  
卢尚秋津津有味地阅读顾石让与赵书僮的故事，一边读一边咂舌，天下居然有如此奇怪之感情。  
他起先读到顾石让与赵小童日久生情，再翻一页，见插图上画着两个男人抱作一团深情舌吻，他觉得十分好奇，原来男人和男人也可以产生感情，也可以接吻。他娘教过他接吻是两个相爱的人才会做的事，想必这顾石让和赵小童是十分相爱了。  
接着又读到那顾石让以为赵小童背叛自己另结新欢，将赵小童吊起来打，再翻一页，竟是一副闺房春宫，上面画着赵小童双手被绑在后面，衣衫凌乱，敞胸露怀，下身不着寸缕，身前的雏雀却十分精神，挺得直直的；顾石让上身穿戴整齐，只是撩开下摆，自赵小童身后将那男物没入其后廷。两人均是双眼迷离，神情陶醉。整个画面构图却没有一丝违和感，细节突出，人物刻画栩栩如生，好一幅活色生香的男男春宫图。  
卢尚秋虽已不是什么纯真懵懂少年，初吻早献给了李参军的闺女，但毕竟小孩子过家家不作数的，他从来也没经历过真正的男女之爱，也没人教授他男男相恋乃是禁忌之事。因此，即使当他了解到男人和男人也能发生关系，也理所当然地接受之，丝毫不觉得有什么不对的地方。他见画上这两人以此种前后姿势交合却如痴如醉，欲死欲仙，心道此法必是性之极乐。  
再读到顾石让终于知道自己误解赵小童，两人破镜重圆，苦尽甘来，便又是一张春宫图附于其中。这次画的是两人在书房里头脚相对趴在案几上，赵小童在上，顾石让在下，两人均将对方的那处含在口中吸弄。此种姿势十分奇特，以往阅览过的男女春宫图中从未出现过，卢尚秋不禁盯住多看了几眼，只觉得鼻子里一股热热地暖流，伸手一摸竟是一丝鼻血，羞得他只想找个地洞钻进去。  
“只这第一则故事便如此令人火气盛旺，若是接着读下去，今晚岂能再睡。”卢公子心道，找来块锦帕把鼻子擦干净，把那书小心翼翼地收到书案底层的抽屉里落了锁。这《花间子集》对一个少年的震撼实在太大，他回到床上，翻来覆去地睡不着，脑子里全是顾石让和赵书僮欢爱的场景。  
他终于迷迷糊糊地睡去。  
所谓日有所思，夜有所梦。梦里他像赵小童那样被人绑着，被人自身后抚摸，那人将他的头扭过来强行亲吻，他一回头，只见一张熟悉的脸无限放大——  
“是你！”卢尚秋蓦地喊出声来。  
随后他惊醒了。那张脸再熟悉不过，那浓眉大眼，那英气中又透着点稚气的脸庞，不正是杨元慥！  
发现是个梦，卢公子舒了口气。随即发现了件很丢脸的事：亵衣裤裆里湿湿的，卢小公子光荣地梦遗了。  
他只得脱掉脏亵裤，裹上外套，走到窗边，向门外守夜的下人唤道：“于阿叔，替我拿一套新亵衣。”  
于阿叔是专职伺候卢公子的仆人，本该睡在东阁外紧邻着的小隔间里。卢尚秋等了半晌无人答应，心下纳闷。  
屋外更深露重，寒气逼人。一推开门便是一阵冷风袭来，吹得卢尚秋完全清醒了。  
他推开外间的门，于叔果然擅离职守。  
不远处传来喧哗之声，只见客房门口围了几名下人，于阿叔也在其中。  
“出了什么事？”  
“禀公子，杨公子从刚才起一直喊冷，为奴已经为他加了棉被，生了炭火，可杨公子还是止不住地寒冷。”  
“领我进去看看。”  
“公子请。”  
卢尚秋一进门就觉得这屋子真如下人说得暖上许多。他走到床边。杨元慥已经比刚才好转一些，汗发出来一些，已经没有像刚才那般不停喊“冷”，但还是有点微微打颤。  
卢尚秋摸摸他的额头，掐了他的脉搏。这小子有点发烧，估计是带伤练功，导致经脉逆行。早知如此就不应该给他看武学书籍。  
“请问公子，是否需要请大夫？”  
“应该不碍事，汗发出来，睡一晚应该就好了。”杨元慥练武受伤不是一回两回，连卢尚秋也学会了辨识伤势。  
“药都喂他喝了吗？”  
“禀公子，都喝了。”  
“你们都下去吧。我看着他就好。火炉留着。”卢尚秋经刚才夜风那么一吹，已完全清醒，睡意全无。他屏退下人，上前为杨元慥掖好被子。  
杨元慥的面容在卢尚秋眼前，随着火炉的光芒跳动。卢尚秋盯着他看了一会儿，随即回忆起刚才那个怪梦，脸色不禁又变腩红。摇摇头赶走那些奇怪的想法，他用手试了试杨元慥额头的温度，烧退下去了，应该无甚大碍，于是起身准备离开。  
突然一只手拉住了他。  
“我冷，小秋，你陪陪我。”  
卢尚秋一不留神，外套被拉扯，掉落在地，少年的身躯露出来，只剩一件上衣，亵衣外套堪堪遮住臀部，和那发育中的雏雀。春光无限大好，可惜无人欣赏。  
卢尚秋拾起外套，看着烧得迷糊的杨元慥，犹豫着要不要过去。方才睡前偷看的《花间子集》又闯进脑海，卢公子不免脸上一阵燥热，竟隐隐有了非分之念。  
他干脆将外套丢回地上，旋即手脚并用地爬上床，钻进杨元慥的怀里，贴上他因经脉不畅而略感冰冷的胸膛，小心翼翼地避开他的伤处。  
杨元慥感觉到温暖，下意识地将他紧紧箍在怀里。卢尚秋自从记事起就与娘亲燕氏分开一个人单独睡，此时有机会与最亲密的小伙伴共枕一席，还能用自己的体温为其疗伤，令他觉得格外有满足感。  
然而，他却无法入睡。  
因为杨元慥抱着他就像抱着一个大抱枕，像要汲取所有的热源一般，下意识地，不停地在他身上蹭呀蹭。  
杨元慥身材健硕，那结实的胸脯抚过他的后背，带来一阵阵酥麻的感觉。一双微凉的，不似自己手般细嫩，带着茧子的练武之人之手在他胸膛上胡乱划拉，燃起星星之火。  
卢尚秋立刻就联想到今日书中之所见。他记得书中那士子顾石让便是这般自身后抱着赵小童，两人恩爱交合，快乐似神仙。区别是自己是士子，杨元慥也不算自己的书僮，但此情此景联想到那春宫图中所画，仍是令卢公子气血上涌，想入非非。  
蓦然那只手掠过他未着寸缕的下身，只听得“轰”一声炸响，他觉得全身的血流都朝下身某个地方涌去。  
卢尚秋在杨元慥无意识的抚摸下，前面青涩的嫩芽居然抬起头来，就如那春宫图中赵书僮一般。然而，年少的他虽然看过春宫图，却连怎么用手解决欲望都还未有人教导过，更不可能明白两个男人间如何行那种事。  
卢公子仰着头难耐出声，双颊绯红如盛艳牡丹，一双凤眼竟是已含了泪水。他欲起身离开，杨元慥却从后面箍住这唯一的热源，习武之人臂力比卢公子强上许多，卢尚秋竟一时挣不脱。他尽量深呼吸，又难耐地将雀儿在床单上来回磨蹭，试图纾解欲望。无奈身后的杨元慥对他难堪的情况毫不知情，继续在他身上四处点火，卢公子只好硬着头皮拿出往日对付雀儿的绝招：念经。  
这个夜晚对卢公子来说，神奇，却又十分的漫长；仿佛过了一千年，卢公子才终于在经书的帮助下沉沉睡去。  
***  
第二天一早，卢尚秋率先醒来，觉得周围十分温暖，转头望见枕边人，忆起昨夜与杨元慥同榻而眠，羞赧之余竟有那么一丝丝兴奋和甜蜜。见杨元慥还在沉睡，呼吸沉稳，胸口已不似昨晚那么冰凉。再探探他额头，烧已退尽，便小心地从杨元慥的臂弯里钻出来，伸伸被搂箍了一夜未动的，酸痛的筋骨，披上外套，悄悄离开。  
他刚离了客房，杨元慥便睁开眼来，完全不似刚醒之人的睡眼惺忪，脸上的神情变幻莫测。  
***  
晌时，尚未出阁的卢家姐妹们一起来看望么弟的朋友。  
杨元慥伤处结了痂，已能自行走动。卢尚秋把午饭端了去正准备和杨元慥一起用餐，一众姐们便推门而入。  
“秋弟，听说你把受伤的朋友藏在这里啦？”三姐的大嗓门震得屋里的青花瓷器跟着嗡嗡响。  
四姐指着杨元慥：“就是这位杨小兄弟吧，来给姐姐看看，伤在哪里，伤势如何？”  
“四姐不要——”卢尚秋抵挡不及，杨元慥只穿了一件亵衣，外面系一条松松的腰带，还没反应过来便被四姐轻轻松松掀开胸口。  
众位姐姐看到杨元慥一身的绷带，惊呼出声。  
四姐道：“好好一个健硕的小子，怎么成这样？”  
两人赧赧低了头。  
“不说是吧，我猜也猜得到，一定是和别的学生打架了。”五姐说。  
卢尚秋和杨元慥望向五姐，一副“你猜对了”的表情。  
四姐又道：“秋弟，你看看人家，每日里是如何吃饭的，这身板如此结实。”  
三姐接话道：“哪像秋弟你，风一吹就要倒。”  
“我才不弱，我也会功夫。”卢尚秋反驳道。  
“就你那三脚猫功夫，未必打得过姐姐我。”三姐叉腰道。  
“长得结实才能保护好秋弟，”四姐安慰他们，“姐你瞧瞧，秋弟和杨兄弟站作一起简直是绝配，妹妹我可不敢把亲爱的秋弟的下半生（身）托付给手无缚鸡之力的人。”  
卢尚秋如被踩了尾巴一般跳起来。杨元慥黑脸。  
五姐笑着拍拍弟弟的肩膀：“秋弟，你可要好好吃饭，这样才能长肉。不然这粉嫩小脸都不好揪了。”说完不忘在卢尚秋脸蛋上拧了一把。  
“杨弟你要好好养伤哦，伤养好了可以考虑做姐姐的保镖哦，姐姐会十分疼爱你的。”三姐在杨元慥脸上“啵”了一口。  
卢尚秋戒备地看着她。  
“好啦好啦，不要再戏弄你弟弟啦。”四姐把三姐往门口拖，“你们好好吃饭，我们走啦，不打扰啦。”  
一众姐妹一阵风似地来了又去。  
卢尚秋已经习惯了卢家姐姐们如此作风，继续低头吃饭，只剩杨元慥好久才回过神来，感叹道：“卢家众位姐姐可真是女中汉子。”  
也是，这卢家姐妹尚待字闺中就如此豪放，将来也许便是一代女中豪杰。


	7. 少年顽劣偷听戏 大意入迷遭匪贼

晚饭前卢老爷携大夫来看望杨元慥。大夫为他诊脉。  
“杨公子已无甚大碍，只需静养几日，鄙人之前开的方子，每日一服。”  
“如此甚好。”卢老爷听大夫如此笃定便放心了，于是遣了下人抓了大夫开的药，送杨元慥回杨府。  
毕竟是年轻人，杨元慥的伤很快好了个八久不离十，便又生龙活虎起来。刚拆了绷带便央求他爹准他回私塾上课。虽说他十分惧怕孙夫子，读书写字也不甚喜欢，但独独贪恋与卢尚秋待在一起的感觉。  
杨公子神经大条，他爱与卢尚秋待作一起，不过是觉得卢尚秋是待他最好的人，是好兄弟。用杨元慥自己的话说，“能与秋兄朝夕相处，能为秋兄两肋插刀，此乃愚弟之荣幸。”至于别人看他俩整日粘在一起，开玩笑说他们如夫妻一般，他从来也没往心里去过。  
这厢卢尚秋可不同，几日来他一口气把《花间子集》读完，从此被灌输了“男子之间也可有情爱，而且可以爱得轰轰烈烈”之观，卢公子的世界观已被颠覆得一塌糊涂。特别是自那晚两人肌肤相贴，同榻而眠之后，他似是对杨元慥产生了情愫，以至于两人在车轿内相对而坐，卢尚秋一路低头，不敢看杨元慥的脸。  
“小秋，我听李兄说城里来了个有名的戏班子，每晚在城中唱戏。据说回回开演都是满座，甚是热闹，要不要一起去看看。” 杨元慥口中的李兄李念清也是孙夫子班上的学生，他爹酷爱看戏名下好几个戏园子，是因此种消息特别灵通。  
卢尚秋听说有戏班子，两眼放光，抬头望见杨元慥一脸兴奋神往，立刻又如情窦初开的女儿家一般羞赧地低下头。他踮起脚摩擦着鞋尖：“爹恐怕不许。”  
“我爹也不许我去，我就偏要去。”杨元慥道，“当然不能正大光明的走进去，我们得偷偷得。”  
“怎么个偷法，还钻上回那个狗洞吗？夫子已派人将那一处墙用泥土糊住，出去不得。”  
“此回不用翘课。那戏园子傍晚时分才开张。你我只需放课后想个法子摆脱下人溜进去便使得。”  
“如你所言，如何能摆脱得了下人？”  
“把耳朵附过来，别叫抬轿的下人听了去。”  
卢尚秋将耳朵覆过去。杨元慥悄悄说，“待行走至戏园子附近，你便称腹痛要上茅房。咱们便去戏园子边上的茅房，从那儿翻进去。”  
热热的气息吹得卢尚秋耳根子红润，他哂道：“说得你好像已经打探过了一番似的。”  
“不相信你元弟我？我告诉你个秘密，其实李兄他爹也不许他去听戏，他就是偷偷翻墙进去的。所以啊，他已经替咱俩试过这个法子了，保准行。”  
孙夫子家夫人怀胎十月待时生产，孙夫子急着回家照顾大肚妇，因此这几日放课比平时略早。归家途中，众人行至一处，只见诸多轿子自四面八方往一处去了，想必便是那戏园子所在。再往前走，各色行人络绎不绝，把戏园子大门堵了个水泄不通。门口的街道两旁，许多小贩或摆摊贩售面具戏服、瓜子凉茶，或推着装满风筝、泥人的推车沿街叫卖，好一副热闹的场景。  
卢尚秋本不愿意再做翻墙钻洞之类的猥琐之事，瞧见如此场景，不禁万分向往。他于是捂着肚子“哎哟哎哟”地大叫。  
杨元慥配合地踹轿子，边踹边喊：“快停轿，快停轿!”  
轿子停住，王阿叔掀开帘子问：“公子什么事？”  
卢尚秋不好意思地说：“王阿叔，我内急。”  
“公子忍忍，快到家了。”最近匪贼杨明奚似有卷土重来的意思，因此卢家下人都十分小心翼翼。  
“不行了不行了，哎哟哎哟，憋不住了。”卢尚秋开始打滚。  
杨元慥指着戏园子门口不远的一个茅厕说：“王阿叔，那边有个茅房，要不咱们过去。”  
王阿叔见自家公子确实一脸痛苦，便指挥着下人将轿子抬到茅房门口：“公子你且进去，为奴在门外守着，有什么事请唤为奴。”  
杨元慥道：“我恰好也需方便，我和他同去。”  
两小子进了茅厕，果然发现一处墙头比别的地方略矮。杨元慥让卢尚秋踩着他的肩膀先翻过去，自己再一个纵跃，翻过了墙。果然如李兄所说，这里是戏园的后台，是乐官们存放乐器、戏子们化妆准备的地方。墙上挂得有各色面具脸谱，神怪戏服，卢尚秋认出有些是古代的官服，有些是初唐的官服。地上摆着大小乐鼓，靠里面的墙壁挂着一副编钟架，上挂四十八响的编钟，恐怕是为演奏著名的《秦王破阵乐》所备。再往里走，一些人来来往往，有的穿着北朝男子的短褂，有的穿着北朝女子的裙袄。大家匆匆忙忙准备开场，未有人注意到两个小孩溜进来。  
两个小子溜到场地角落一处幕帘后躲着。卢尚秋刚在后台望见观众席里坐着李兵曹、钱知事等人，这些人都是认识他的，他可不希望被抓包。  
伴随着一阵战鼓声，台上大幕缓缓拉开。  
今晚这一出唱得是山西梆子《兰陵王》。  
兰陵王名高长恭，是北齐高祖高欢之孙，北齐文襄帝高澄之第四子，为北朝时期北齐大将，封藩徐州兰陵。兰陵王母亲是宫中一个地位卑贱的宫女。在讲究血统门弟的士族时代，兰陵王虽然贵为帝胄皇孙，却每天忍受别人鄙视的目光，低声下气地生活。  
兰陵王相貌柔美，为了在战场上能够威吓敌人，每每打仗都要带上狰狞的面具。最著名的一次是救援洛阳的邙山之战。河清三年，突厥和北周对北齐发动进攻，重镇洛阳被北周十万大军团团围困，北齐武成帝调兵解围。在洛阳城外，北齐援军一次次进攻均被北周军队击溃，眼看将全军覆灭。此千钧一发之时，中军将兰陵王戴着面具，身穿铠甲，手握利刃，率领五百精骑，奋勇杀入周军重围，势如破竹，一直杀到洛阳城下。守城的北齐将领被困多日，以为敌人冒充兰陵王，不敢贸然开门。这时兰陵王摘下面胄，城上的北齐军立即欢呼起来，打开城门，与城外大军合兵一处，奋勇杀向周军，周军大败。史书有载：周军“丢弃营寨，自邙山至谷水，三十里中，军资器械，弥满川泽”。为庆祝胜利，北齐武士们编了《兰陵王入阵曲》，戴着面具边跳边歌。《北齐书》书载：“芒山之败，长恭为中军，率五百骑再入周军，遂至金墉之下，被围甚急，城上人弗识，长恭免胄示之面，乃下弩手救之，于是大捷。武士共歌谣之，为《兰陵王入阵曲》是也。”  
邙山之战后，北齐后主高纬猜忌兰陵王高长恭可能谋反。武平四年，高纬派人送毒酒给高长恭，高长恭问妻子郑氏：“我对国家如此忠心，不曾辜负皇帝，却要赐我毒酒？”妻子回答，“为什么不亲自当面去跟皇帝解释？”高长恭说：“皇帝怎么可能会见我。”遂饮鸩而亡。妻子郑氏则进入佛门。  
如此壮阔，浩浩荡荡一出《兰陵王》，剧情跌宕起伏，引人入胜。两个孩子均全情投入，看得甚是入迷，将那厢焦急寻找他们的家丁忘了个一干二净。  
卢尚秋看到少时的兰陵王在宫里被人暗地里欺凌，不禁想起了自己在卢家的际遇，又见兰陵王一介王族书生也能成为武将上前线打仗，为国争光，心下自是钦慕。最后见兰陵王含冤而亡，觉得心中郁气集结，不觉眼中竟含了泪。  
杨元慥则是十分羡慕兰陵王率军打仗，面具一戴，威风凛凛，哪怕是被主上赐了毒酒，也是从容不迫，慷慨就义，实乃男子汉大丈夫所为。能为国效力一直是他爹杨成武的梦想，可惜大唐如何可能重用前朝旧人，只得退隐并州，终日郁郁寡欢。杨元慥心道，有朝一日，我也要当大将军，打胜仗，让战士和百姓世世代代歌颂我，让爹爹以我为豪。他又想：小秋也一定会引我为骄傲的。  
杨元慥这样想着，便要去拉秋兄的手。眼前忽然一道黑影闪过，他扑了个空，却只见卢尚秋被一名黑衣人用张帕子捂了口鼻。  
“小秋！”他惊呼出声，随即大喊，“抓贼呀！”  
可惜台上戏正演到高朝时刻，百音同奏，钟鼓齐鸣，没有人听见少年的呼喊。  
这么一停顿，黑衣人已携了昏迷的卢尚秋，跃上房梁，眼见就要消失在众人的视线里。杨元慥心下大急，便使了轻功急急追去。  
那黑衣人见追来之人是名少年，便没放在心上。他钻上房顶，不一会功夫便将杨元慥甩脱，消失了踪迹。杨元慥追丢了人，也不气馁，即刻登上高处一处屋檐向下张望，便见那个黑影跃进了一家客栈的窗口。  
杨元慥摸到那间客房的窗下，正欲破窗而入，只听里面传来人声。  
“人手和车马都备齐了吗？”一个苍老的声音问道。  
“禀告老爷，都已准备齐全，四大高手也已就位，随时听候。”  
“嗯。卢家那小子呢？”  
“已被属下迷晕，藏于马车内。未惊动卢家人。”  
“如此甚好，哈哈，此行老夫为杨大当家送上一份大礼。”苍老的声音又道，“尔等与我分头行动。这是通关的文书，你们收好，路上千万小心，不要露了破绽。”  
“属下遵命。”  
之后是一阵脚步声和房门开合之声。  
一会儿功夫，只见一行四人离开客栈。为首那人长须白发，登上一架黑色马车离去。杨元慥定睛一看，暗暗吃惊，那白发老者正是方才与他们一同在戏园子里，坐在前台听戏的，卢肃远的手下并州知事钱无忌。  
这绑架之事果然透着蹊跷。现如今想对卢肃远及其家人不利者，非杨明奚莫属，料想这钱无忌口中的“杨大当家”便是杨明奚无疑。  
他抚抚胸脯，一颗心通通直跳。刚刚幸好自己没有贸然闯入，才得以打听到小秋不在房间里。


	8. 机智藏身探匪巢 无耻贼人辱少年

杨元慥悄悄离了窗台，四下搜寻。此时天色已晚，客栈门口已停放了不少车马，单客栈东门的马车就有六辆。那些人口中所说的，藏有小秋的车马，到底在哪里呢?他悄悄靠近东门，小声唤道：“小秋，你在哪里。”  
无人应答。他将马车车厢一辆一辆地查过，并无卢尚秋的踪影。  
正当他垂头丧气之时，忽然听见响动，他一抬头，刚巧可见之前那间客房的窗户大开，一个黑影往客栈后方掠去。他立即跟上。  
客栈后门停着一辆马车。黑影将一叠文书交给赶车的伙夫，叮嘱几句便飞声离开。  
这必定是藏着小秋的马车，杨元慥心道。  
眼看车夫挽了缰绳就要出发，杨元慥望望四周无人，一个就地急滚，滚到马车下，攀住了车辕。  
“驾——”车轮碌碌转动，向并州城外驶去。  
杨元慥静听了一会儿，确定车厢内无其他人，瞅准机会，趁车夫不注意，掀了车帘翻进车厢。  
卢尚秋躺在软座上。杨元慥低声唤道：“小秋？”卢尚秋一动不动，毫无反应。试探他鼻息，小秋还活着，量是先前那黑衣人使的麻药，药效仍未消失。他将他抱坐起来，使劲摇晃，小秋仍是昏迷不醒。  
杨元慥思索着如何从飞速行驶的马车之中抱着与他一般大的小秋安全逃离。他头一回恨起自己的年龄，若他是个成年人，以他的身手，扛着卢尚秋逃离绝不是难事，可惜现下，卢尚秋昏迷不醒，刚才观察车夫也是有身手之人，他一黄毛小子硬碰硬是要吃亏的。  
忽然听得车夫“吁——”一声，马车速度突然慢下来。杨元慥一惊，急忙原路藏回马车底部。  
只听有人喝到“什么人？”又听车夫道:“鄙人奉了钱知事之命出城办事。”  
原来他们已经抵达城门。杨元慥平日里不拘小节，但凡大事却更加心思缜密，何况事关他最好的朋友小秋的安危。他刚欲张口呼叫救命，转念一想，怎知这守城的不是钱知事的手下人，若是向错误的人呼救，那他俩的小命都不将保。若守卫是卢肃远的人，不可能没有得到卢公子失踪的消息，必定会彻查一切出城车马。  
他猜得果然没错，城门守卫看了车夫递来的文书后，根本没问车厢里载着是何人，倒是如事先接到过通知似地立刻放行。  
马车向着崎岖的小道驶去。车下变得颠簸起来，杨元慥后脑勺撞在路面突起的石头上，几乎使他晕厥过去。  
“我要救小秋。”凭着坚强的毅力，杨元慥忍着后背的疼痛，努力保持着一丝清醒。若他睡过去，便前功尽弃，小秋也将落入贼人手中，也许自己便再也见不到小秋。  
“都是我的错，是我出馊主意要求去听戏，结果害得小秋被贼人绑架。”杨元慥喃喃自责。  
自责又有什么用。杨元慥决定自救。他腾出一只手来，抓住一块趁手的大石，每隔一段路就使劲将大石尖端按在地上，摩擦出长长的线条，希望将来有人看到这些记号来营救他们，或者，即使没人注意到，他们脱身后也可找到来时的路。  
夜黑风高，马车在崎岖的山路上疾驰。  
如此颠簸了估计有一个钟头之多，道旁渐渐火光多了起来。只听有人呼叫到：“小四回来啦。”原来他们已经抵达杨明奚的老巢。这赶车伙夫龚四乃是杨明奚手下排行第四的人物，专门负责与内奸钱知事联系。  
“启禀大当家，属下奉钱无忌之命，将卢肃远之子卢尚秋带到。”  
一把尖锐的嗓音传来：“这一路上可有人跟踪你?”大当家杨明奚可不想被官府的人追踪到他秘密建立的贼窝。  
“禀大当家。属下未见有人跟踪。”  
杨元慥听到上面车帘被掀开，复又被放下。杨明奚的公鸭嗓子响起：“干得好干得好，钱知事真是令鄙人刮目相看，来日替我重谢他。带下去，好好招呼卢公子。”  
车轮又碌碌起转，最终停在一处马厩前。杨元慥乘机藏进了马厩里。他的衣衫一路被石子划拉，已是破败不堪，新伤叠旧伤，加上夜风一吹，更是刺骨难忍。此刻他哪里顾得上这些，眼睁睁看着一众喽啰将卢尚秋拖下马车，关进了一处类似于地窖的地方。  
***   
“哗啦——”被一盆冰冷刺骨的水泼在身上，卢尚秋终于缓缓醒转。两臂酸麻，原来双手被缚于背后。环顾四周，屋内站着一些土匪装束之人，墙壁上的架子里摆放着奇怪的刑具。  
“是你！”卢公子借着火光看清眼前之人，正是一直被通缉的反贼杨明奚。他此刻不由得后悔当初冒险甩开家丁，偷偷溜去看戏的行为，现下自己被抓到这里，父亲该急坏了。另外，不知道杨元慥有没有受到牵连，会不会也被抓进来。  
“是我，欢迎卢公子到鄙人家中做客。”杨明奚笑得一脸张狂。  
“呸，你这个贼人，只会些下作的伎俩，下药绑架别人的儿子算什么好汉，有种你找我爹单挑。”卢尚秋激他。  
杨明奚不吃这一套：“我既是贼人，便只钟爱些下作的手段，纵你是卢肃远的公子，又能耐我如何？”他阴阴地笑了起来，抬头望向远方，“纵你是卢肃远，我今天拿了你最宝贝的公子，你又能奈我何？”  
“我爹定会将你碎尸万段。”卢尚秋恨恨唾他。  
“啊哈哈哈……”杨明奚仰头大笑，随即从墙上取下一条孩童手腕粗的鞭子。他用鞭子一端挑起卢尚秋的脸，恶狠狠地说，“想要将我碎尸万段是吧，咱们倒是看看，这最后的最后，是你爹将我碎尸万段呢，还是我将你碎尸万段！”  
说完手起鞭落，“啪”一声抽在他背上，卢尚秋“啊”地一声，顿时雪白的衣衫上一道血痕。他贵为父母官老爷家的公子，哪里经受过此种虐待，竟直直晕了过去。  
“哗啦——”又一盆冰水泼下来，又一鞭抽下去。卢尚秋这回学聪明了，咬紧了牙关任杨明奚鞭打，再不说一句话，不一会儿又疼晕了过去。  
杨明奚“噼里啪啦”连抽几鞭，见卢尚秋一副要断气的样子，便失了兴致：“切，这细皮嫩肉的官家公子哥儿真不禁打。许老六，这小娃就交给你了，给我好生看好，小心不要又把人折腾死了。明儿个我还要拿他的人头祭奠大当家。”随即不怀好意地看了一眼地上的少年。  
被叫做许老六的男人连忙点头哈腰称是。  
恭送走大当家，这刑室里便只剩许老六一人。他贼兮兮地搓搓手，朝躺在地上半死不活的卢尚秋走来。  
贼窝里什么不缺，独独缺女人，一些贼子就把心思打到形态姣好，貌若女子的男子身上。这许老六是杨明奚的左右手，癖好又与其他人不同，最爱下手年轻男孩，捉到寨子里的相貌姣好的男孩子都会被送给他享用，也不知道毁了多少好人家的孩子。  
这回抓来的男孩子细皮嫩肉，唇红齿白，他早就垂涎好久，不同的是这次可是父母官州府大老爷家的公子，只有一晚上可以玩，还不能把人给玩死了。他可得抓紧时机，好好享受一番。  
他将卢尚秋衣带抽掉，将他身上被抽得破烂的衣裳剥开，一双贼手上下抚摸卢公子如玉般的肌肤，心道可真是得了宝贝，腹下欲望更加旺盛，粗布裤子上竟支了个帐篷。  
卢尚秋渐渐醒转过来，见许老六这般轻薄他，双手被缚挣扎不脱，大骂道：“你个贼人，你敢动本公子，你你你——天打雷劈，不得好死!”  
许老六嬉笑道：“我死不死不好说，卢公子可是将死之人了，不如珍惜这大好时光，咱爷俩乐呵乐呵，明日好送卢公子上路。我许老六淫技天下一流，保准叫你不枉活这一生。”说罢大手覆上少年胸膛，指甲掐住一双红樱，扣捏掐弄，屈辱、疼痛与隐隐一丝愉悦折磨得不经人事的卢公子死去又活来。  
卢尚秋听许老六说明天就是他的死期，也不再挣扎，他心下绝望，神色凄凉，眼中似如死灰一般，由着许老六左右摆弄他。许老六见身下少年变得十分顺从，便得寸进尺，变本加厉，伸手至他背后揉捏他的鞭伤，直掐得卢尚秋痛吟连连。  
许老六将少年正面扭向他，见少年眼中噙了泪水，甚是楚楚可怜，不禁强吻上少年一双淡粉色的薄唇。卢尚秋紧咬牙关摇头躲避，被许老六一巴掌打在脸上：“贱人，老子叫你张嘴。”卢尚秋还要躲，只听“咔嚓”一声，许老六卸了他的下颚骨。贼人臭烘烘的舌头钻进嘴里，恶心得他直作呕。  
卢尚秋别过头不去看许老六的嘴脸。此种场景令他想起了《花间子集》里的内容。前几日他幻想过被人绑缚着欺侮，如今竟然应验了，只不过，居然是在他将死之时，而绑缚欺辱他的人，是他爹最最痛恨的匪贼。自己如若就此般死去，真真是可怜可悲至极。


	9. 为救人再度负伤 遭牵连逃往少林

蓦地，许老六的声音消失了，一瞬间一切仿佛静止了般。只见男人眼睛圆睁，身躯“砰”地倒在地上，溅起一阵尘土，鲜血从脖间的伤口汩汩溢出。  
卢尚秋一阵干呕。来人将一张单子披在他不着寸缕的身躯上。“小秋，让你受委屈了，对不起，对不起。”杨元慥给他松了绑，扑到他身上，抱着他哭泣。卢尚秋见来人是他，一颗悬着的心放下了，眼里重又放出光彩。他又想自己被许老六玩弄了好一会功夫，这般淫靡模样定已被杨元慥看了去，羞得欲即刻找了地缝躲着去。  
杨元慥一把抱住几欲逃走的卢尚秋，逼他看着自己。之前他眼见他被杨明奚鞭打，却不能贸然去救他的小秋，好不容易等到杨明奚离开，这该死的许老六居然将牢门上了锁，害他废了好大功夫，才用从马厩里摸来的细铁丝捣开了锁，摸了许老六腰间的佩刀，将许老六割喉。可是就这么一会功夫耽误，便害得小秋受尽那恶淫许老六的侮辱。  
杨元慥看着卢尚秋的凄惨模样，联想起刚才所见一幕，于是越加自责， “啪，啪。”左右开弓给了自己俩耳光。“都是我不好，我不该带你去看戏，致使你被匪贼抓去，百般欺凌。”  
卢尚秋握住他的手阻止他自残，他没控制住好玩天性，擅自离开保护他的家丁而被抓进这贼窟，本已不抱生还希望。如今见杨元慥出现在这牢房里营救自己，还杀了折辱他的许老六，自然是万分欣喜，觉得是老天在眷顾他。  
“元弟，你不要这样，你冒着生命危险来救我，我已是非常感激。”  
两人正欲你侬我侬，杨元慥忽听得不远处传来响动。  
“小秋，事不宜迟，我们得在贼人发现许老六死亡之前逃离这里。”他脱下自己的衣服，“你的衣服被撕破了，你穿我的衣服。”  
“那你穿什么？”  
杨元慥环视四周，看见躺在地上的许老六。许老六的里衣已被鲜血浸透，万幸的是，他在行淫之前为了行事方便脱去了外衫。  
杨元慥将外套穿在身上，又拾起许老六的帽子戴上。大人的衣服少年穿来略长，杨元慥便擦干净佩刀，将衣摆割去，这样一来也方便行路。  
待卢尚秋换好衣服，杨元慥将马厩里偷来的床单披在他身上，又摸了一把炉灰抹在二人脸上：“外面冷，你披上这个好御寒。”  
两人悄悄溜出牢房，偷偷摸摸地进了马厩。杨元慥挑中一匹壮实骏马，安抚马儿一番，便取了缰绳，将卢尚秋扶上马背，自己也跳上去，从他身后搂着他：“秋兄抱紧我，这一路不会安全，千万不要掉下去。”  
卢尚秋点点头环上他的腰，这瑟瑟萧风中，他竟然不再觉得冷了。  
两人骑在马上行走，匪贼下属见是许老六，纷纷向他行礼。杨元慥煞有介事地向那些行礼之人摆摆手。  
一路无事，眼看即将走到谷口。  
“许老六，你干嘛去？大当家让你守着卢肃远的儿子，你居然敢擅离职守？”居然是龚四的声音。  
杨元慥心道不好，挽起缰绳，双腿一夹马肚，马儿像箭一般朝谷口飞奔而出。  
“他不是许老六！”  
“卢尚秋跑啦！”  
一群匪贼抄着家伙追上来。龚四更是骑了马来追，他张弓搭箭，向卢杨二人逃离的方向射去。  
两人听得身后箭只嗖嗖，心下惶然，杨元慥不断地夹紧马肚，马儿撒开蹄子疯跑。  
不远处有灯火，有官兵的喧哗声。  
“小秋，你再忍一忍，我马上就可以救你出去了。”杨元慥朝着卢尚秋咧开一个惨淡的笑容。  
卢尚秋觉得有什么热热的，湿湿的东西流到手上，借着微光一看，竟然是血。  
“元弟，你受伤啦？”  
“小伤而已，不要紧。”杨元慥强忍背后剧痛，试图安慰卢尚秋。  
他们终于逃上官道，一大堆循着记号而来的官兵将他们团团围住。为首那人是卢肃远的亲信，骑曹郑士则。卢尚秋惊喜地喊道：“郑叔！”  
郑士则举着火把立于马前:“反贼杨元慥，即刻放了卢公子！”  
两人一听均变了脸色。  
卢尚秋朝郑士则喊道：“郑阿叔，你搞错了，杨元慥是来救我的。”  
郑士则向卢公子抱拳道：“属下奉了老爷之命前来捉拿反贼杨元慥，公子不要让贼人迷惑了。”  
卢尚秋急道：“不是不是，他的确是来救我的，还因为我而负伤了。”  
众人听说杨元慥负伤，便不如先前那般忌惮他，纷纷靠近了一步。  
杨元慥朝卢尚秋惨然一笑：“小秋，不要紧，你安全了就好。你去吧，不要管我……”话未说完竟晕了过去。  
“拿下反贼杨元慥！”  
一声令下，众士兵围上前去，将卢尚秋与杨元慥分开来。卢尚秋心急如焚，眼睁睁看着众将士将昏迷不醒的杨元慥上了锁镣带了下去。  
***  
卢尚秋昏睡了三天三夜。  
这三天里发生了许多事情。首先，官兵们顺着杨元慥留下的记号，一路寻到贼人的山谷，生擒杨明奚，卢老爷当堂提审他，判了斩立决，当日推到午门菜市口斩首，尸首被恶狗分食。  
其次，龚四被俘，供出钱知事，知事连夜携家当逃离并州，在城门口被愤怒群众当街截住，殴打致死。  
第三，杨氏被指与杨明奚有牵连，杨成武与其子杨元慥均被下狱，等待过堂审讯。  
前两件都是喜事，只是这第三件事却差点让卢公子刚醒过来便又晕厥过去。  
“爹爹，杨元慥是冤枉的，他是为了救我。”卢公子拖着伤痛的身体跪在爹亲的案前为杨元慥求情，他喉咙处伤痛未愈，声音嘶哑。  
卢肃远心疼地望着儿子。儿子被郑骑曹救回来时，昏迷不醒，背上数道伤痕，颚骨无法闭合，身上青青紫紫的全是情爱痕迹，教卢肃远纵是斩一百个杨明奚也不足以出尽这口恶气。自然也迁怒到杨元慥头上。  
“你想想，若他不是反贼，怎能如此顺利地闯入杨明奚的大牢而无人注意？”  
“元弟聪明伶俐，自然能想到法子。况且，我亲眼见到他为了救我，自己负了伤。”  
“那如何解释他诱你去听戏，致使你被贼人劫走，身陷囹圄？当时知道你去听戏之人，除了他还有谁？”  
“不是就不是。我相信杨元慥。”  
卢府语重心长地开导儿子：“法不容情，不是你相信就能解决之事。”看儿子心不甘情不愿，叹了口气又道，“杨成武早就有反唐之心，又与杨明奚是远房亲戚，即使没有今日之绑架事件，圣上也已下旨捉拿杨氏全家。”  
卢尚秋没能说动父亲，他知谋反即是死罪，其家属最亲也是流放，元弟是杨成武亲子，难逃一死。他回了房间哭了好久。  
再哭也不是办法，他心生一计。  
***  
卢尚秋出现在并州府大牢门口。  
“鄙人奉父亲之命来向反贼杨元慥问话。”  
“卢公子请。”牢头领他到杨元慥的牢房，开了牢锁便离开，留他俩对话。  
杨元慥上身不着寸缕，肩上扎着绷带，他以为来者是送饭的牢头，听到响动并未回头。直到卢尚秋唤道：“元弟。”  
“小秋？”杨元慥惊喜地抬起头，“太好了，你终于来看我了。”  
两人拥抱了很长时间。  
卢尚秋扳着他双肩，上上下下检查了一番，确定他身上的伤口都被妥善处理过了，才长长吁了一口气。料想父亲也不会为难一个少年。  
“元弟，你受苦了。”  
“不要紧，小秋，我在这里，餐餐有吃有喝不用挨饿，不用去学堂挨戒尺，还有你来看我，多逍遥自在。”杨元慥身陷大牢还死要面子。  
卢尚秋心道：可惜元弟还不知道他自己马上要身首异处了。他心里十分酸楚，看向杨元慥的眼里已噙了泪水，面上却故作坚强。  
“元弟，这次事件比你我想象的要严重许多，你爹被人揭发谋反，已经被高宗下旨捉拿。我爹料定你参与了绑架事件，他如今正在气头上，绝不会轻饶你的，你还是逃走吧。”又补充道，“若不及时逃走，我爹取了你项上人头也不是不可能。”  
杨元慥听说父亲也被抓了，才意识到事态的严重性。  
“那么大个牢房，我往哪里逃？”  
卢尚秋悄悄说：“我有办法。”随即在他耳边低声细语一番。  
“什么，扮成你？”杨元慥听了他的计划，不禁咋舌。  
“嘘，小声点，不要惊动牢头。快点把牢服脱掉，换上我的衣服。”  
卢尚秋说着便将外套和亵衣统统脱下来，只剩一件亵裤。十四岁的少年形体修长，背上的伤口已结痂，身上处处青紫情爱痕迹隐约可见。杨元慥见他脱衣，联想到那日牢狱中所见，不禁心生遐想，面红耳赤。他不敢面对卢尚秋，却把手覆上他背后的鞭痕。卢尚秋被他摸得发痒，撇开他的手道：“快点换上我的衣服。”  
卢尚秋换上囚服，为杨元慥整理好衣襟，理顺头发，将自己头上的白簪拔下来，帮他插好发髻。“这衣服里藏了些银票供你上路，你出去了就往外逃，逃得越快越远越好，免得我爹发现追杀你。”  
说是些许银票，卢尚秋其实把手头攒得零花钱全给了他。即使如此，元弟因他遭罪，他还有什么能引以为报呢？  
杨元慥握住他的手，正色道：“秋兄，保重，你以后要好好读书，将来做大官，为卢家光宗耀祖，再不要学我逃学了。”  
卢尚秋望进他眼里。他和元弟分离在即，往后还不知道可不可以再见面。他鼓足勇气，踮起脚尖，在元弟唇上如蜻蜓点水般地一吻。  
杨元慥愣住了，恶狠狠地瞪着卢尚秋。卢尚秋以为元弟嫌自己非礼他，要打他嘴巴，不禁缩头闭眼。  
一双热热地唇覆上自己，一阵暴风骤雨的吻随即袭来。少年毫无章法地吻着，遵循着最原始的欲望啃噬着卢尚秋的双唇。  
末了，他再度深深望了一眼他的小秋，便大踏步地离去。他知道如果再回头多望一眼，便会再不舍得离开。  
卢尚秋抚摸着被啃噬得几欲滴血的唇角，依依不舍地看着他离去的背影。  
直到牢头发现先前出去那人不是卢公子，真正的卢公子昏倒在大牢里，已经是几个时辰后的事了。  
***  
一路走来果然打听到杨父已被羁押往长安。小秋的话在杨元慥耳边回响：“逃得越远越好，我知道你此次出去必定要去救你父亲。君子报仇十年不晚，若你失手被擒，杨家便断了后，今后有谁来找出举报的凶手，为你父亲报仇？”  
他毕竟还是不舍，于是先回了趟杨府。杨府大门上被贴了封条，家眷被捉的被捉，逃走的逃走。杨元慥悄悄翻进院子，只望见家中空无一人，萧索的景象。  
十四岁的少年从此人生被颠覆。  
他强忍眼泪，回屋子收拾了些属于少年自己的东西，打了个包袱，最后看了一眼杨家大宅，深吸一口气，使了轻功往南奔去。  
离了杨府，天下之大，杨元慥竟想不起一个可以投奔的亲人。他不知不觉又走到私塾南边的空地附近，突地那日老和尚的话在他耳边回响：“杨元慥，你若是哪天想成为武林高手，就来嵩山少林寺找玄鸣和尚吧。”  
杨元慥苦笑。  
***  
嵩山少林寺外。  
“师傅，有一个小施主倒在门外，像是脱水了。”扫地僧报告玄鸣长老。  
玄鸣长老面带笑容，吩咐道：“此人佛缘深厚，是可造之才。带进来吧。”


	10. 解元高中未娶亲 举人进京游长安

时光飞逝，岁月荏苒。转眼间卢尚秋已是弱冠之年，黄榜提名不说，还高中解元。  
卢尚秋中榜的第二日，不仅仅是赵刘毅的妹妹赵小婉派了媒人前去说媒，为其他家的姑娘上门说媒的媒婆几乎踏破了卢府的门槛。  
卢府东阁内，书案上堆满了黄花大闺女的画像，这位是赵家的小姐，那位是李家的千金，全是并州有头有脸的达官贵人家里的女眷。  
这若换做是赵财阀家的公子赵刘毅，早该抱着诸多画像哈喇子满地又亲又啃。卢家的小公子却正眼也不看一眼，径自在屋内抚琴。其母燕氏在旁边劝导：“秋郎，你就看一眼吧，选一个你中意的，好让你爹给人家闺女家有个回复。”  
卢尚秋手里抚弦不停，口中回道：“娘，我要读书做官，为卢家光宗耀祖，请你和爹不要管我的私事。”  
燕氏得了这般回答，感叹“儿大不由娘”，又见秋郎如此不近女色，急得嘤嘤哭将出来。  
这厢卢肃远也十分担心宝贝儿子秋郎。他年轻时由太宗指婚娶了大太太胡氏，造就一生婚姻不幸，直到遇上燕氏。他不想让宝贝儿子重蹈覆辙，便将门当户对的千金画像精挑细选，送给儿子让他自己抉择。可是秋郎却无心挑选。  
卢老爷的担心不是没有道理的。李主事家里同龄的公子纳了两房姨太太，赵财阀家的公子时不时传出狎妓丑闻，只有他这个儿子弱冠之年仍是两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。  
卢肃远认为是秋郎儿时被挟持欺侮的记忆导致他惧怕他人触碰，曾给他指派了两名姿容娇丽，颇精通房事的婢女杏儿和梅儿伺候。据杏儿和梅儿禀报，秋郎也并不惧怕她们碰他，只是对她们兴趣缺缺，杏儿好不容易用嘴伺候得秋郎有了反应，不一会儿男物却又软了下去，如此反复，秋郎竟仍是不能行事。吓得卢肃远和燕氏以为儿子阳痿，偷偷请了大夫开壮阳的中药逼卢尚秋喝。  
现如今秋郎已到了娶妻成亲的年龄，好歹得纳一房妻妾，为卢家传宗接代，房事可以从长计议，慢慢诊疗。  
他于是步行至东阁，欲看看儿子选得如何，一推门便见秋郎面无表情地抚琴，燕氏在一旁哭得梨花带雨，挑媳妇的结果可想而知。他又急又怒，走到秋郎面前，一巴掌竟拍烂了古琴，大声喝道：“不孝子，读书读书，做官做官，你爹我就是官，你还想怎样？想要为卢家光宗耀祖，你先给我生个儿子出来！”说罢仍不解气，又甩了儿子一耳光。  
卢尚秋哪里见过父亲如此暴怒，呆若木鸡地挨了一巴掌。燕氏扑过来护着儿子：“老爷，都是妾身管教不周，你打妾身，不要迁怒秋郎。”  
卢尚秋抚摸着被爹扇巴掌的脸，红红的五指印火辣辣地疼。俗话说男儿有泪不轻弹，他想到自己一心读书求贤，却遭到父亲母亲威逼娶亲，竟也落下泪来。娘俩哭作一团。  
卢老爷眼见两个心头之人都哭成了泪人儿，无奈地摆摆手：“好啦好啦，爹错了，爹不逼你娶亲就是。”  
卢尚秋抹去泪水，挣开母亲，正跪在父亲面前：“不孝子卢尚秋对父亲母亲发誓，待春闱高中之后，定当娶亲，为卢家传宗接代。”  
燕氏听了，破涕为笑，也来求卢肃远：“老爷，你看咱们儿子那么上进，就多给秋郎一些时间，两个人在一起也要讲缘分不是吗？”  
卢肃远听了儿子的保证也松了一口气。“那好，此事明年开春再说。”顿一顿又加上一句，“臭小子，不管你高中与否，都要把亲事给我结了。”  
***  
大周皇帝武曌自天授元年开殿试，不啻出身，广纳贤才，各地方乡试的举人均可被推荐参加殿试。  
长寿元年春，严寒褪去，大地披上一层新绿，鸟语花香，处处生机盎然。  
卢尚秋带了包袱盘缠，与赵刘毅等三位秋试举子结伴上路，进京赶考。  
“秋白兄，此次殿试，咱们并州城能否出个状元就靠你了。”赵刘毅还在怨愤卢尚秋乡试名次比他高，臭屁道。  
“子午兄，哪里的话，主上喜好的是敢想敢做的豪放之士，像子午兄这样的人才，才是大周急需的栋梁。”卢尚秋谦让道。  
“嘿这话说的，秋白兄，我可不像你，有查阁老的推荐。”  
卢尚秋方才领悟赵刘毅是在讽刺他考试走后门，气得别过头。他知道这种事是愈抹愈黑，跳进黄河也洗不清。  
同行的举人李仁义出来打圆场：“查阁老的推荐，那不是人人都能得的，天下举子那么多，阁老此次共只推荐了七人，这只能说明秋白兄是举子中的佼佼者。”  
举人张松也附和道：“仁义兄说得是，子午兄若想请我给他写推荐信，我还不愿意哩。”  
赵刘毅嘴上占不到便宜，便乖乖住了口。  
一行人不日便进了长安城。一年一度的春闱在即，长安城里自然清净不了，大街小巷车水马龙，行人比肩接踵，络绎不绝。来自大周朝四面八方的几百名举子齐聚长安城，大街上，茶馆里，处处可见仪表堂堂，羽扇纶巾的书生，眉飞色舞，讲经论著，好不热闹。  
客栈里人满为患，卢尚秋等人在靠城根的地方寻得了一处普通客栈还有空房间。一行人进去一问，居然只剩一间房，两张床。举子们犹豫了。  
“嗞剩一间啦，最后一间啦，客官住不住？赶紧地，不住的话让给后面的客官来——”京城里的小二操着长安话店大欺客。  
“住，住。”举子们望望身后一群人排队等待他们做出抉择，只得赶紧掏了银子将房间定下来。  
“好来，客官则边请——”  
好在床铺够大，两人挤一挤足够了。卢尚秋他爹是清官，另两名举子家里并不富裕，所以对住所也没什么讲究。只有赵刘毅这厢不高兴，他爹是财主，平日里铺张挥霍惯了的，这会儿叫他与别人同睡一张床，他是老大不乐意。  
李仁义将各个举子观察一番：张松比较胖，卢尚秋比较瘦，李仁义和赵刘毅不胖不瘦身型相当。他于是分配张松和卢尚秋挤一挤，自己和赵刘毅挤一挤。  
赵刘毅老大不情愿地随其他三人安置了包袱行李。  
***  
天色尚早，几位学子商议去长安城中转转。  
长安不愧为京城，比并州城不知大了多少，城里人头攒动，摩肩接踵。  
长安城的核心街道分为东，西，南，北，四街，东街贩售各色吃食，和现下流行的皮影、风筝等各种小玩意；南街古玩字画商店一条龙；北街通往天子禁宫，京城达官贵人的住所也多集于此，这西街么，少不了胭脂香粉，花街柳巷。  
四位举子下榻的客栈位于城南，于是众人顺南街向北行走。一路上书香墨香不断，有店中专卖笔纸，有店中出售价格不菲的名贵徽砚，有的店中成列各色古玩，有的店家专卖各种古籍，一些装饰的富丽堂皇的店家甚至出售名人墨迹，绝对真版，标价千两至几十万两纹银不等。文人墨客进进出出，来来往往，令四位举子目不暇接，大开眼界。  
不知不觉天色已晚，众人步行至东西大街交汇处，寻了间酒楼，要了个靠窗的位置坐下。赵刘毅单点了长安女儿红，其他三人叫了桂花酒，点了大盘鸡、老碗鱼、跳水蛙等各色长安菜肴，又点了长安最有名的肉夹馍凉皮米线作主食。四人之前一直赶路，此时见到令人食指大动的京城特色菜，个个将肚皮撑了个溜圆。  
天色暗下来，从长安城的钟楼传来阵阵更声。忽然一朵烟花在眼前炸开来，将众人惊得后退几步。紧接着，五彩缤纷的烟花在京城上空四处绽放，好不壮观。  
卢尚秋叫住小二，问道：“京城中出了什么好事儿，如此这般庆贺？”  
小二回道：“客观远道而来不知道，这是咱们公主迎接参加春闱的各地举子的习俗，从昨日起，至殿试前一日，每日戌时燃放烟花。”  
赵刘毅喝得有点多：“什么主公敢在皇城里这般放肆？”  
幸好烟花声盖住了赵刘毅的狂言醉语。  
“不是主公，是公主。”卢尚秋一把捂住他的嘴，叮嘱他不要再说。  
小二又道：“客观坐的这个位置甚好，低头便可以望见西街，那里也是燃放烟花最多的地方。”  
众举子向下望去，果然见西街这一块张灯结彩，燃放的烟花也比其他地方种类多一些，美一些。  
赵刘毅问道：“西街是做什么的，这么热闹？”  
小二答：“西街乃是花街柳巷，烟花之地。”  
众人齐齐收了目光。果然烟花之地爱放烟花。  
待小二离开，赵刘毅打了个酒嗝：“嘿，待明天老子倒要去西街，会会这公主。”  
这回不待卢尚秋反应，李仁义和张松便同时冲上来，将赵刘毅一张惹是生非的臭嘴捂住。  
举子们匆忙结账，灰溜溜地离开酒楼。  
赵刘毅被晚风一吹，清醒过来，才意识到自己在大庭广众之下诋毁当今圣上的心肝宝贝儿太平公主，实乃大不敬之杀头之罪，顿时羞愧万分。不过，此人贼心不改，从此盘算上了花街之行。


	11. 花街误闯男娼馆 醉酒轻薄美举子

开考在即。这日，卢尚秋提了山西特产去拜见查阁老，李仁义与张松也前去拜访举荐他们的恩师。赵刘毅睡到晌午才堪堪醒来，他独自在客栈内闷得慌，便上街溜达，装模作样地逛着各家古玩字画。日头西沉、烟花齐鸣之时，赵刘毅趁着人们欣赏烟花之际，偷偷溜进了长安西街。  
长安西街，华灯初上，街边各家妓馆为了招揽生意，均挂着花花绿绿的走马灯，甚是好看。婀娜的女子，有的纤纤玉立，有的丰乳肥臀，有的成熟风骚，有的娇小可人，穿着各色服装，佩戴各种饰品，有的拿着罗扇，有的缠着丝巾，或站在街旁，或坐在妓坊门口招揽客人。这些女妓均坦胸露肩，有的背部毫无遮掩，玉脂般的皮肤全部露在空气中；有的前面领口开至肚脐，两个白花花的馒头几乎要破衣而出，引得人遐想连篇。莺声燕语阵阵，淫靡乐声阵阵，胭脂香粉味阵阵，裹在一起，回荡在空气中。  
赵刘毅起初还拿了一把折扇遮羞，后来发现宾客之中不乏书生打扮者，更有达官贵人装束者，别人都从从容容，不把逛花街当做羞涩之事，只他一外乡人遮遮掩掩，便收了折扇背在后面，放心大胆地欣赏起来。  
外乡举子赵刘毅一边逛，一边流着哈喇子，一边感叹：“咱并州的妹子们都和小娇羞一样，连那并州名妓骚货小桃红，出门裹得都跟个粽子似地。这京城女子甚是豪放，那领口低得，鄙人恨不得一脑袋瓜子扎进去。”  
他寻了一家顺眼的姑娘，正欲上前搭话，忽然想起来身上缺了点什么东西。原来咱们四体不勤，五谷不分的赵举人逛街不记得要带钱，逛花街随身只带了个昨日花剩的银锞子，连摸摸姑娘的小手都不够。  
那家姑娘看他有意，已迎上前来将他往妓坊里引，发现他没钱，又连打带骂，将他踢出来。  
赵刘毅掸掸身上的灰，望了望妓坊牌匾，暗暗记住名字。“老子不过是今天忘了带钱。等明儿个带了钱，看老子不嫖死这丫头，叫你在我身下欲死欲仙，声声喊我作大爷。”  
他决定今儿个先逛逛，相中几个好的店家，今后在长安城少不了住个十天半月的，爹怕他一个人出门受欺负，给他塞了许多银票，足够他每晚都出来嫖。  
这长安西街甚是长远，赵刘毅走着走着竟有些累了，便坐在一处石凳上歇脚。这时眼前一翩翩美人走过来。  
美人一双楚楚动人的大眼，一张樱桃小口，身段婀娜，站时亭亭玉立，走时摇曳生姿，如不食人间烟火的仙子，清丽可人。见赵刘毅怔怔望向她，便微微一笑，将一双白皙玉手携了他的手，拉进一家妓馆。赵刘毅像魔怔了一般，被人拉进了一间雅间。  
“客官可喜欢听琴？”  
美人朱唇轻启，见赵刘毅仍痴痴望着她，似是未听进任何话语，便着赵刘毅坐下，为他斟上一壶酒，灭了雅间门口的大灯，只留一盏微弱的烛火。  
靠墙一架古琴。美人坐到古琴前，纤纤玉手哗啦一拨，音符便如天籁般飘落。赵刘毅这个外乡土老冒，在妓馆里何曾受过如此高雅的待遇，阵阵琴声听得如痴如醉，不亦乐乎。那美人仿若天仙下凡，操琴抚弄，一颦一笑一低头都是浅浅的温柔，只把赵举人的心给“咚咚”跳出嗓子眼来。  
一壶酒很快喝了个干净，再望向那貌美如花的仙子，赵刘毅不禁口干舌燥，在先前妓馆姑娘那里积累的欲望阵阵上涌。他摸到美人身后，张嘴含了美人粉嫩的耳垂，一双经验丰富的大手伸进美人里衣隔着丝绸抚摸揉捏，直叫美人儿手慌脚乱，弹失了音符。  
美人放弃操琴，两人滚做一团。赵刘毅只觉得这姑娘的唇是天下最好吻的唇，细嫩柔软，温热而有弹性，唇齿间带着茉莉茶香。他也觉得这姑娘的皮肤是天下间最好摸的皮肤，丝滑柔顺，如缎子一般，让人流连忘返。  
美人被他摸得“咯咯”笑出声来。赵刘毅向美人胸前抓去，却落了个空，这美人居然是个平胸。也罢，人无完人。  
这看似不识人间烟火的美仙子实在浪荡极了，抓了赵举人下身又吸又舔，一会功夫那男物变得青紫狰狞。美人俯下身去，将光滑玉背朝向赵刘毅，借着昏暗的灯光，小心翼翼地引导他将男物顶进带着滑润粘液的穴。  
赵刘毅闷哼一声。这穴十分神奇，自己会动，在赵公子男物上轻揉慢捻，吞吐推送，舒服得他四肢百穴的毛孔都伸展开来，如做神仙一般，差点儿当即丢了精关。赵公子从来也没品尝过如此高级的穴，心叹这长安城的名妓果然不同一般。他再也忍不住，箍住美人纤纤细腰，一阵疯狂抽弄，操得美人儿淫声连连。  
赵刘毅抓住美人的秀发将她转向自己，瞧见她满脸泪光，妆也花了，一副楚楚可怜的小相貌，赵公子再也把持不住精关，猛地推送几下，抵住穴口，将一代子孙完完整整地泄在穴里。  
两人趴在那里喘息，突然门被推开，几个五大三粗的保镖闯进来。赵刘毅一下子被吓醒了。  
“就是这人。”  
一个声音命令道：“给我拖出去。”  
保镖遵命，就要来拿住赵刘毅。  
美人连忙挡住赵公子，问道：“出了什么事？”  
保镖拱手道：“丽公子，这人身上无半点银钞，是来白嫖的。”  
美人犹豫：“可是……”  
回头望见赵公子，只见赵公子呆呆地望着他，口中喃喃重复着“丽公子”。  
丽公子心道瞒不住了，便将罗衫掷于地上，玉体横陈于赵公子眼前，那胯间如玉器般白皙精致的男人物事直挺挺地立着，晃瞎了赵刘毅的眼。  
丽公子不再阻拦，由着保镖将赵公子拖出去打。  
赵公子抱头嚷嚷：“别打了别打了，我爹有的是钱，我明天便给你们把钱送来。”  
丽公子和老鸨求情。  
老鸨道：“念在丽公子的面子上，今天就饶了你。”  
又取来纸币将赵公子指头按着在债据上画了押，才令保镖将他丢出娼坊。  
赵刘毅在夜风里走着，京城一晚，他居然经历了如此震撼之事，不禁有种“人生无常”的感慨。他腹中饥饿，便用身上揣的唯一一枚银锞子要了一碗油泼辣子刀削面呼呼吃了，又叫了半坛长安女儿红，捧着酒坛跌跌撞撞地回到客栈，躺在床上喝酒解闷。  
“当啷啷——”酒坛子落到地上，赵公子睡着了。  
***  
卢尚秋在查阁老处用过酒菜，亥时方回到下榻之处，见那厢赵刘毅已经睡下，便草草换了亵衣钻进被窝。李兄和张兄仍未返回。  
卢尚秋迷迷糊糊刚要睡着，便听得那厢赵刘毅起身，料想赵公子茅房上得挺勤，便接着睡。半晌不闻房门开合之声，一睁眼，便见赵刘毅一身酒气，立于他的床边，如鬼魅一般看着他。  
“子午兄，做什么半夜不睡觉，装神弄鬼的？”卢尚秋被赵刘毅吓个半死，怒斥他道。  
赵刘毅不说话，突然就扑到他身上，擒住那柔软的双唇吸吮噬咬。  
卢尚秋疯狂踢他。“你做什么？放开我！”  
赵刘毅乃练武之人，如今又借了酒劲，他将卢尚秋四肢压在身下，卢尚秋如何能制得动他。  
卢尚秋咬上他的嘴唇。赵刘毅吃痛，离了他的唇。  
“子午兄，你魔怔了吗？快醒醒。”卢尚秋以为他被鬼压床，欲唤醒他。  
大手覆上他俊秀的脸庞轻轻抚摸，赵刘毅的声音低沉：“秋白兄，我没疯，我没醉。”  
卢尚秋躲避着在他两颊摩挲的大手，边道：“还说你没疯没醉，你这等怪样子，这一身酒气，你——你赶紧醒来啊！”   
赵刘毅掰正他的脸，徐徐道：“秋白，今天发生了一件事。”  
“什么事？”卢尚秋不解道。  
“我上了一个男人。”  
“你上了——什么？”卢尚秋不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“呵呵，如你所闻。”赵刘毅鬼魅似地说，“而且，我发现我还十分享受与男人做那种事。”他停顿一下，又加上一句：“比和女人做还要爽。”  
卢尚秋不敢置信地瞪着冷汗直流，他疯了不成？难不成他发现和男人爽，就要拿自己开刀？  
他怔愣的当下，已被赵刘毅抽了衣带，胸怀大敞，玉体横呈。赵刘毅按住他手足，在他脖间、胸膛上啃噬，留下数个殷红吻痕。  
“快放开我，不然我喊了。”  
“喊吧，让所有人都来看，秋白兄被个男人压在身下。”   
卢尚秋瘫软下去。少时身陷匪贼牢狱内的一幕复又浮现在眼前，那是他心口抹不去的伤痛。  
赵刘毅噙住卢尚秋胸前的红樱，粗鲁地吸吮噬咬。  
卢尚秋吃痛，连连挺起，在他身下如泥鳅般扭动。  
见卢尚秋不再反抗，他便将他亵裤半退，将那带着茧子的大掌覆了上去，抚摸着草丛中粉红色沉睡的鸟儿。卢公子如何能经受这等粗鲁抚摸，竟是渐渐抬头。  
赵刘毅惊奇于他的反应，吃吃笑道：“平时见秋白不近女色，为兄如此摸了两把你居然有了反应。我爹说你谁家的闺女都看不上，难不成你竟是个兔儿？”  
卢尚秋被那大手摸得连连喘息，情不自已；又听得他奚落话语，十分委屈，一时两眼竟含了泪水，那眼角泪痣衬得俊俏儿郎娇丽容颜更加煽情。  
赵刘毅理解为他默认了，便低了头，埋进卢公子胯间，学着先前丽公子为他服务那样，将他挺起的男物放入口中粗鲁噬弄。欣赏着丝丝吟呻自那两瓣红唇中溢出。  
他将那玉琢一般的鸟儿狠狠蹂躏一番，又道：“我知香菱暗恋你，央了我爹向你父亲上门提亲，你不如与为兄我结了香火兄弟，做她嫂嫂，咱们兄妹三人自可日日同乐。”   
赵香菱是赵刘毅的妹妹。赵刘毅醉酒说疯话，意思是让卢尚秋嫁给他，做香菱的嫂子。此等侮辱之言一出口，卢公子大为光火，面上却强装顺从。  
赵刘毅以为卢尚秋信了自己的话，便暂时松了他上身，自己倒骑于卢尚秋身上使两人头尾相接。  
他将卢尚秋的那处物事捧在口中继续吸舔，手指亦不忘学着先前丽公子那样揉搓他下面两个满满的囊袋；末了又解了下身裤带，将自己早已挺得高高，青筋暴突的男物通进他口中，在他嘴中左右搅动。  
“啊，舔这里，再深一点，秋白兄——”这个浪荡公子还不忘教导卢尚秋如何用灵舌逗弄他的男物。  
卢尚秋双手得了空，在床旁案几上摸索，终于教他摸得一块砚台。  
待赵刘毅松开他下身，挺了男物，正欲强占他之际，他“砰” 一声将砚台拍将在赵刘毅后脑。赵刘毅当即晕了过去。  
卢尚秋撑着打颤的双腿，扶昏迷的赵刘毅躺到对面的榻上，捡起落在榻边的衣带系好，回到自己榻上。之前他被赵刘毅含得起兴，已是面颊绯红，呼吸急促，腿间物事高高挺起，久久不能消退，只得将一双玉手悄悄覆上那处，揉搓了半晌，才终于泻了。


	12. 殿试斗胆论贞观 武曌钦点给事郎

天明，李仁义与张松才双双归来，两人面色通红，神情尴尬，昨晚定是在妓馆留宿了。  
赵刘毅一觉醒来，除了后脑勺上莫名其妙多了一个肿包，醉酒之事一律不记得。  
卢尚秋轻舒一口气，好笑的摇摇头，不禁为这些个疯狂举子叹息。  
不过，赵刘毅并没有忘记醉酒前的事，他还欠了娼馆一屁股的债。第二日，赵刘毅匆匆前去给娼馆送了银票去换了押，欲求见丽公子却被看门人踢出来，“癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉”奚落嘲讽一番，十分狼狈不堪。  
从此，赵公子书也不读了，经常开着窗，盯着西面发呆出神。  
春寒料峭，冷风阵阵，直把李仁义冻得大骂。  
***  
长寿元年春，大周女皇武则天亲临殿试现场，举子百官山呼万岁。  
随行者，乃梁王武三思、定王武攸暨、定王妃太平公主、魏王武承嗣等一干武家人等。其时睿宗李旦遭幽禁，中宗李显被贬为庐陵王。宰相狄仁杰日前遭武承嗣与来俊臣诬陷谋反下狱。武家兄弟受到圣上宠信，大权在握，自是威风凛凛。  
此次春闱共设四个考场，均位于大明宫前殿含元殿。每个考场纳有百名举子，乌压压竟将含元殿坐了个满满当当，甚为壮观。各场主考官分别是：御史大夫查绍俞，凤阁舍人周孝武，御史中丞来俊臣，左谏议大夫徐渭。副考官数名。赵刘毅和李仁义在第一考场，卢尚秋在第二考场，张松被分到第四考场。  
殿试经史笔试第一题：“论科举制度之利弊。”  
很多考生事先准备了此题，自然个个胸有成竹，纷纷挽笔。只见有的举子龙飞凤舞，将腹中草稿，一气呵成；有的举子将腹稿以正楷细心写就；个别举子甚至偷偷揭开小抄，看一眼，写几笔。  
卢尚秋自是那胸有成竹之人之一，只见他不慌不忙，模仿汉代王羲之的行书笔法，从容落笔。主考官周孝武巡场，见一书生用行书誊卷，不禁停住脚步多看了两眼。只见此书生卷面工整，字里行间如行云流水，整篇文章立意清晰，行文有理有据，从容不迫，不禁啧啧称赞。  
各考场交了卷后中场休息，舞弊的考生被剔出考场。各考生松了一口气，第一题不难，希望第二题也不要太难。  
笔试第二题：“论太宗之功过。”  
一见此题，许多考生傻了眼。一介乡下读书人，怎敢斗胆评论先皇的功过，何况这前皇帝还是当今圣上的第一任老公，稍不留神写坏了，那可是杀头之罪。  
满场上下，举子们有的摇头晃脑，左顾右盼；有的抓耳挠腮，苦思冥想；有的提笔迟迟不落，手心渗出涔涔汗液；有的干脆气馁地交了白卷。  
卢尚秋见了题目也是心下暗惊，一则惊讶女皇胆大，竟让学子考生评论帝王朝政，二则太宗李世民贞观之治，功绩赫赫，功好评，过不好评。他忆起日前见查阁老与他说得话，决定另辟蹊径，于是有了主意，思索一阵，便沉着提笔，一行清丽的小楷挥洒纸上。  
“……太宗引隋朝为戒，广开言路，知人善用；从谏如流，吏治清明；休养生息，完善科举；平定四夷，国土太平。功大过微，故业不堕。可效仿之。……攘外必先安内，西疆胡人不足威胁，可派人和亲，以固硕业；强征则劳军费马，国库空虚。……东疆倭贼屡犯，应加强水师，给予威慑……”  
贞观时期是历史上难得的开明盛世，太宗李世明是世间少有的英主。其在位时期，大唐国土辽阔，吸引东西方各国来朝。唯一不足便是太宗晚年渐恶直言，好征战，数次西征未果，劳兵伤财。  
周孝武经过，见此书生笔走龙蛇，论点清晰，将太宗功过娓娓道来，并加上对本朝的谏议，再次感叹道：“此乃大周可造之才也。”  
出了考场，四位举子于大明宫丹凤门碰头。  
“秋白兄，看你气色不错，定是胸有成竹。”李仁义道。  
“仁义兄红光满面，想必也考得不错。”卢尚秋拱手回道。  
“哪里哪里，不过歌功颂德罢了。张老弟你答得如何？”李仁义转向张松。  
“别提了，太宗皇帝有什么过失我哪里知道，只好胡乱吹捧一番。”张松摇头。  
“子午兄，你呢？”李仁义又问那边下了考场便一直闷闷不乐的赵刘毅。  
“我……”赵刘毅支吾。  
“快说呀，你写了些什么？”李仁义一拳捶在他肩上。  
“我——交了白卷。”赵刘毅一副慷慨就义的表情。  
“不会吧！”三人一同惊呼。  
“千万别告诉我爹。”赵刘毅一脸沮丧。  
***  
众人在长安多住了些日子，等待发榜之日。  
这日清晨，这城南客栈突然涌进一批身着官服之人，偏僻的客栈顿时热闹起来。  
卢尚秋一行听见热闹，正欲推了门问个究竟.  
只听一声“给使到！”便见几名身着朝廷官服者向书生们走来。  
众人认得是宫里的宦官，纷纷跪下。  
给使走上前来：“卢尚秋听旨！”  
“草民在。”  
给使道：“并州进士卢尚秋，高中金榜五甲，宣你即刻进殿面圣。接旨——”  
“谢主隆恩!”  
卢尚秋一时不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“恭喜秋白兄！”  
“恭喜卢进士金榜高中！”  
卢尚秋接了旨，书生们和店里客人便将他团团围住。  
科举考试中，进士科最为难考取，有的书生每年进京赶考，直考到白发苍苍也未能进士及第。卢尚秋头一回考进士，居然高中第五名，实属意料之外。  
这高中进士的喜讯砸得卢尚秋晕晕乎乎地，见人群纷纷围过来道贺，竟失了话语，不知道如何作答。他此刻恨不得能插了翅膀飞回家中，将这喜讯汇报父亲母亲，给卢家光宗耀祖，又恨不得立即取来纸笔，将这喜讯传给元弟，让他明白他不辜负他的嘱咐，终于能出人头地。  
给使在一旁催促：“卢进士动作快些，咱家还等着回去回复主上。”  
卢尚秋连忙拱手道：“使者请息怒，鄙人速速收拾了便随卿去面圣。”  
***  
卢尚秋与其他几位进士在紫宸殿外等候。不一会，给使出来，宣金科进士进殿。  
“吾皇万岁万万岁！”  
待一番磕头行礼，歌功颂德作罢，众位进士抬头，只见眼前好一端庄美妇：方颐广额，神龙翘眉，丹凤长眼，丰韵娇丽。  
武曌身着龙袍，端坐明堂。方才领几位进士进殿的宦官持拂尘立于其左，一容貌清丽的年轻红衣女官随侍其右。  
几位新科进士原以为当今天子乃一垂老妇人，见她面上无一皱纹，体态丰腴，眼神妩媚，绝美无双，竟看得痴了。  
宦官喝道：“大胆。”  
武曌朝那宦官摆摆手，示意他退下。她一向对他人欣赏、甚至痴迷于自己的外貌甚为得意。  
此时宦官唱喏：“查大夫到，周舍人到，来中丞到，徐大夫到——”  
只见各场主考官鱼贯而入，拜见天子后，在众新科进士面前站定。  
“查公，”武曌朱唇轻启，“朕听说你手下正好有一缺，朕将今朝状元袁恕己交与查公，还请查公为我大周培养可造之材。”  
查绍俞尊旨，示意状元袁恕己过来站到自己身边。  
武曌又如此吩咐一番，不一时，凤阁周舍人身边站了榜眼刘仕进，尚书省徐大夫身边站了探花彭绥，进士郭震。  
这时大殿正中只剩下新科进士卢尚秋。  
大周武皇望向卢尚秋，只望得他两股战战，头皮发麻。  
“进士卢尚秋。”女皇缓缓开口。“你可知你为什么站在这里？”  
卢尚秋愣了一愣，茫然地望向武曌，回到：“为奴不知。”   
“你好大的胆子！”女皇怒道，“从来没有人敢在朕面前批评先皇的过错。”  
卢尚秋扑通一声跪在地上，只觉得耳朵里“嗡嗡”作响。他先前便对自己所答不甚放心，此时料定自己那答卷拂了圣意，捅了大篓子，这回一定完蛋，搞不好脑袋要搬家。  
“为奴少不更事，狂言妄语，请圣上恕罪！”  
女皇不说话，由着那进士卢尚秋在面前跪着，径自摆弄指甲。  
大殿里静得连一根针掉在地上的声音都可以听见。  
圣上是出了名的喜怒无常，将新科进士以大不敬之罪拖出去斩了也不是不可能。一众大臣都为卢尚秋狂捏一把汗。  
半晌，武曌离了龙座，由那红衣女官扶着，引致新科进士面前。  
“抬起头来。”  
卢尚秋仰起头，两眼盯着地面，双手打颤，不敢看她。  
“看着朕。”武曌不满，命令道。  
他只觉得后脖颈子不听使唤，使了好一番力气，方抬起头来，只见女皇满面怒容，直吓得又将头埋下。  
武曌望着卢尚秋，就好像大猫玩弄一只小老鼠。直到快要把这白嫩的新科进士吓哭，女皇才玩够了，满意的收了威风。  
“不过，”她回到座位上坐定，方徐徐道：“朕觉着，你的那些建议，倒是深得朕心。”  
“吁——”保荐他的查绍俞长长松了一口气。  
卢尚秋觉得仿佛肩上千斤的担子一瞬间被卸下来。  
他终于得了些许气力，连忙谢主隆恩。  
只见那红衣女官在武曌背后向他眨眨眼睛，吐吐舌头，婉转一笑，十分俏皮。  
武曌转向御史中丞来俊臣：“来贤卿，听说你那里缺补录之人？这人便给你做手下罢。”  
“为臣遵命。”来中丞领旨。  
***  
长寿元年，武曌钦点殿试状元为沧州袁恕己。其次为榜眼广西刘仕进，探花湖南彭绥，四甲魏州郭震，五甲并州卢尚秋。  
其中五甲进士卢尚秋受封为御史台察院给事郎，正八品，上任地点为宣政殿外的御史台馆，负责录奏两府长吏政俗、闾阎疾病、水旱灾伤，准许回乡省亲半月，三月便走马上任。  
李仁义中第六十八，封了府官，为太常寺赞引；张松明经科第一百三十三，封并州司马，即刻上任；赵刘毅榜上无名。  
一行人衣锦还乡，唯独赵刘毅垂头丧气。  
唉，真是几家欢喜几家愁。


	13. 二月进士齐人福 三月御史赴任忙

刺史老爷家的小公子年纪轻轻便中了进士，整个并州城张灯结彩，大肆庆祝。  
卢家的大家长卢肃远却远不如年前秋郎中解元之时开心。相反，卢老爷整日忧心忡忡，唉声叹气。  
燕氏不解道：“老爷，咱们秋郎如今中了进士，在朝中也有了那一官一职，虽然不是甚么高官，但来日方长，咱们应该高兴才是。”  
卢老爷摇摇头：“唉，京中做官不比这里轻松，官场险恶，更何况圣上将秋郎派到御史中丞来俊臣手下做事，为父我更是不放心。”  
燕氏安慰道：“咱们不是还有查阁老么，查阁老是来中丞的上司，有查阁老保着，那来中丞想必不会为难咱秋郎。”  
“你一妇道人家，对不甚了解。人说伴君如伴虎，我看这来俊臣才是真老虎。”卢肃远叹气，“其人本是一无赖，得了圣上的宠信，与那索元礼并称酷吏，陷害忠良，滥杀无辜，连查阁老都忌惮他三分。现如今圣上听信这来俊臣谗言，竟将狄宰相下了狱。”  
燕氏“啊”一声跌坐在地上：“老爷，咱们劝劝秋郎，教他一切听来中丞的吩咐便是。”  
“唉，说是容易，秋郎那直性子你又不是不知道。何况，圣上今日是宠着这来俊臣，明日狄宰相东山再起之时，恐怕也是来俊臣倒霉之日。我恐秋郎受牵连。”  
燕氏哭道：“那该怎么办啊，老爷？”  
“为今之计，便只有赶紧让秋郎娶亲，抱孙子，好给咱们卢家留个后。”  
二月二十八，宜出门，嫁娶，乃良辰吉日。  
卢府上下张灯结彩，敲锣吹号，唢呐声声，锣鼓锵锵，鞭炮阵阵，十分喜庆。  
一大群人抬着一座八抬大轿，热热闹闹地从太原城南王庆洗府上鱼贯而出。轿前的枣红马儿上，那唇红齿白的新郎官，破碎了多少姑娘们的美梦。  
这马背上的新郎官便是新科进士卢尚秋。  
新娘子是太原参军王庆洗之女王思思，生得沉鱼落雁之容，闭月羞花之貌，有“小貂蝉”之称。  
卢府门前熙熙攘攘，喜倌的大嗓门在卢府上下回响。  
“一拜天地，再拜父母，夫妻对拜，送入洞房——”  
红红的烛火映在脸上。  
娇羞的美人坐在床前。  
卢尚秋掀了那喜帕，吻上那一双娇丽红唇。  
***  
三月，鸟语莺飞，芳草萋萋。  
卢尚秋独自离开并州，走马上任。  
妻子王思思怀了身孕，胎动不稳，不能长途奔波，只好留在卢府保胎，由燕氏照顾。  
不日卢肃远又私自做决定为儿子纳了一房小妾，乃是赵财阀家的小女儿赵香菱，并将赵香菱与两名女婢千里迢迢送至长安塞到卢尚秋处。  
“秋郎，你要好好照顾香菱，为父指着抱孙子哩。”卢肃远临走时语重心长地道。“记住给为父写家书，香菱有喜了要赶紧告诉为父。”  
卢尚秋老大不开心。一则，这赵财阀家的闺女赵香菱可不比正房王思思乖巧，平日里花钱大手大脚出了名的，若不是她随身带了些嫁妆，他还真养不起她。二则，一见到赵香菱，脑中便会浮现那次赵刘毅醉酒后的疯言疯语，令他十分烦扰。  
无奈父命难为，他只得收了赵香菱这个包袱。  
不过，当他见到赵香菱是真心喜欢他，肯为他收了大小姐的脾气，低声下气伺候他。便也渐渐对她好起来。  
先前卢尚秋包了个客栈房间以供临时落脚。如今人多起来，这客栈不是个长住之地，他便在长安城东面春明门内寻得一座宅院租住。此处离大明宫有一段距离，好在租金不高，且离东市不远，日常衣食十分便捷。  
京城物价甚高。卢尚秋薪水微薄，便将宅子划了东西两面：东面住卢尚秋、其妾赵香菱与两名婢女，西面转租给同在京中，做太常寺赞引的同乡李仁义及其夫人。  
卢尚秋任职的御史台馆位于大明宫宣正殿东南角。宣正殿内廷便是大周皇帝临朝，百官朝圣之所。每日可隐隐听见宦官高喏“上朝”，百官高呼“万岁”的声音，任何一个年轻人听了都会心生向往。  
偌大的京城里，不乏达官显贵。正八品给事郎在京城里只是个芝麻官，头上不仅顶着皇帝和一二三四五六七品官员，头上还坐着个“正八品上”监察御史。  
他官阶太低，不得上朝面圣；每日里只做些司录编纂的工作，自然也对朝堂上群臣唇枪舌剑的情景浮想联翩。  
卢给事郎行动上亦不如从前在并州那般舒坦。他那点薪水，除了付房租、聘女婢、购些日用之物，余下的钱将将供奢侈惯了的财主女儿赵香菱挥霍。  
没了从前在卢府那般下人抬轿接送的优待，他便买下一匹膘肥体壮的枣红马，每日里骑马往返，倒也乐得自在。  
不过，对于这长安东街的黄花大闺女们来说，可又多了件督促懒丫头们每日早起的事情：据说，丫头们最近每日卯时开始梳洗，为的便是能上街去看那辰时骑马而来的翩翩佳公子——哦不，应该称为“翩翩官老爷”才是。  
上任之初，卢尚秋便发现，御史台对于长安、洛阳两府的司录居然自如意年间就已中断，至今有半年之久，便向同僚——上州给事郎汪顺之打听。  
汪给事郎看着这刚来的年轻人，坏笑道：“这之前做两府录奏之人，竟妄图谋反，被咱们来中丞下了狱，生死不明，此后无人敢担当此职。”  
一个小小给事郎，能谋反到何处去？卢尚秋不禁咋舌，心道，原来这来中丞不仅是对朝堂上的政敌心狠手辣，对不听话的手下人竟也如此毫不手软。  
汪顺之看他面色难看，只怕把年轻人吓得不轻，便拍拍他肩膀道：“卿是新来的，老夫先把丑话说在前面。在中丞手下做事，可得老实点，别叫小辫子翘到天上去，给来中丞逮个正着，可有你好果子吃。到时候可别怪老夫没将你叮嘱清楚。”  
卢尚秋忙回道：“多谢汪前辈指点。”  
汪顺之神秘兮兮地凑过来：“老夫不妨教你一个诀窍。”  
卢尚秋作揖道：“晚辈洗耳恭听。”  
汪顺之捋捋长须：“卿只肖记住老夫的名字，‘顺——之——’。”语毕哈哈狂笑。  
卢尚秋嘴里说着感激的话语，心里其实暗骂这老头没骨气。  
新官上任三把火，这最初的几个月，卢尚秋便全勤投入吏事收集编纂，补缺补漏，十分忙碌。  
此间御史大夫查绍俞前来关照过卢尚秋一次，对他的尽职大加赞扬，并嘱咐他这位新人好好向御史台的各位前辈学习。  
而他的顶头上司——御史中丞来俊臣却迟迟没有露面。  
其实，来俊臣是太忙了。  
宰相狄仁杰在朝中势力强大，又深得圣上信任。现今虽被下了狱，武皇一天不斩狄仁杰，他来俊臣一天便如鲠在喉，坐立不安。他忙着与武承嗣合力彻底扳倒狄仁杰，忙得不亦乐乎，完全忘记了过问这个新下属。  
***  
蝉鸣声声，暖风阵阵。  
长安城虽地处西北，那里的夏季却甚是燥热，就连傍晚时分，吹得也是热风，叫人纳凉都不得享受。  
忙碌了整日的卢尚秋此刻得了闲，便卸了官服，着一轻罗小衫，与李仁义在棋盘前杀将起来。  
赵香菱在一旁为自家丈夫打扇。婢女们忙着准备晚饭，炊烟升起，夹着饭香，令人食指大动。  
“将军！”卢尚秋执红子“帅”吃掉了李仁义的黑子“将”。  
李仁义将棋子往棋盘上“当啷”一丢：“我说秋白兄，你明知我下不过你，你好歹不能让我一局么。”  
卢尚秋哂道：“仁义兄，即便我让你俩子，你也未必能赢我。”  
“瞎说瞎说，来来来咱们再杀上一局，重新比过。你让我两子，说好了，可不许反悔啊。”  
李家娘子探出头来：“老李，开饭了。”  
“仁义兄，咱们先吃饭，吃完了继续下棋，我让你两子，保证不反悔。”  
众人笑嘻嘻地收了棋子，各自回屋吃饭。  
忽听院门口“咚咚”撞门声，众人出来查看。卢尚秋开了院门一看，原来是来俊臣身边的使者。  
来使也不下马，直接道：“中丞召御史台所有官员于中丞府上集合。”便匆匆离去。  
左台御史中丞掌管宣正殿御史台内事务，手下一共十六个下属，除汪顺之等五位负责十三州司录的给事郎与他平级外，其余人等官阶都比卢尚秋高。  
卢尚秋匆匆换了官服，快马加鞭赶到位于大明宫西侧安福门外的来府。  
来府紧邻着大明宫，十分容易辨认。四周明灯高悬，正中两扇朱漆大门，门前开阔，门上一块匾额高悬，上书两个大字“来府”，署名竟是薛稷。门前聚集了家丁骑卫，想必发生了什么大事。  
他下了马，上前向来府的下人禀明身份。  
待家丁引他进了来府，卢尚秋更是连连咋舌。这区区御史中丞，府邸甚大，约莫有三至四个宰相府那般面积。内廷仿照苏州建筑风格，凉亭别院，拱门石桥，假山水榭，盆栽古玩，装饰得好比那皇宫后院一般，甚是气派。  
他由家丁引路，迂回绕了好一阵子，才到达会客厅，见众人已聚齐，便寻了队伍的末尾站立。


	14. 中丞行刺少林阻 国公幸得僧人救

那来府会客厅十分宽敞，装饰得富丽堂皇。  
堂中坐一名中年男子，一身绛紫官服，前后绣仙鹤数只，下摆绣牡丹数朵。其人正在气头上，横眉倒竖，面露凶相。  
卢尚秋识得这仙鹤牡丹服，乃是朝廷一品文官官服，来俊臣一介正四品官员，竟然敢在家中身着宰相服饰，实在是胆大包天，肆意妄为。却又见其余众臣并没有什么异议，他一介芝麻小官，只得低了头随众人向中丞请安。  
只听那人道：“狄光远那小儿向圣上偷递锦条被我截获，老夫本以为狄仁杰必死无疑。如今圣上发觉那《谢死表》乃伪造，竟将那老贼释放出来，还要送去江西做甚么彭泽令。”  
来中丞“砰”地将手中茶盏掷于地上，青花瓷片四散碎裂。他起身道：“狄仁杰心心念念扳倒老夫，他一日不死，我来俊臣这中丞之位就一日坐不安稳。”  
他缓缓环视一圈，道：“你们一个个的也别想给我把这官位坐安生了！”  
众臣慑于他的淫威，均屏气瑟缩。  
为首一人上前道：“中丞息怒，下官有一主意。”  
来中丞脸色缓和，道：“哦，侯御史有什么计谋?”  
侍御史侯思止道：“依下官之计，可以趁其出京之际，截杀狄仁杰。”  
来中丞不语。手下人窃窃私语，议论纷纷。  
侯思止又道：“天高皇帝远。狄老儿离了朝廷，就好比那羊羔子离了母羊，没有奶水吃，急得哇哇哭。”  
众人皆捧腹，来俊臣也被其粗俗的比喻逗乐了。  
监察御史吴惠文立即附和：“侯公此喻甚妙。狄仁杰的势力集中在京城一带，如今圣上将他发往南方，离了他势力范围，实在是刺杀的好机会。”  
来中丞沉吟半晌，道：“为今之计，也只有这么办。侯贤卿，你可有行动的人选？”  
侯思止道：“下官已料到有这么一天，早就将十大高手给那狄老儿备好啰！”  
来中丞道：“好，如此这事便托付给你。”又转过头，“吴御史。”  
“下官在。”  
“老夫请你协助侯御史，务必将此事做得滴水不露。”  
“下官一定不负重托。”  
末了，来中丞道：“至于你们其他人，不该听的不听，不该说的不说，回去一个个都给我把嘴皮子封严了。”  
众人跪下道：“下官遵命。”  
待一班人马散去，来俊臣才稍稍松了口气。想他天不怕地不怕，皇帝老儿都不放在眼里，唯独怕狄仁杰这老贼，真是作孽。  
***  
卢尚秋从来府回来便闷闷不乐，饭也不爱吃，棋也不下了。赵香菱问他发生何事，他沉默不语。  
入夜，四周寂静。赵香菱与两名婢女均已入睡。  
一个黑色的身影悄悄起身离开。  
狄府。  
此时宰相狄仁杰已启程离开长安，偌大的狄府只剩留守的次子狄光远和一些下人，十分萧条冷清。  
黑影凭着三脚猫的功夫，居然摸到了狄光远的起居处。  
狄光远正低头书写，突然一枚石子“咚”地落在书案上。  
“谁？”狄光远站起身来，推开门。院子里四下无人，独留蝉鸣蛙声。  
他回房捡起石子，见有一条缝，便掰开来。  
里面一封密信，蝇头小楷，字迹隽秀。上书：  
“**欲于国公赴彭泽途中行刺”  
狄光远大惊。  
***  
长寿元年六月，武曌将一代清明宰相——户部侍郎，凤阁鸾台平章事狄仁杰谪贬至江州彭泽县担任小小地方县令。  
狄仁杰领旨，携眷由长安出发，拟经东都洛阳下许州，经唐州、光州，直至江州。  
狄仁杰任宰相其间，清正廉明，任贤惟能。现如今遭奸人陷害，贬谪至地方，沿途百姓无不痛哭流涕，热泪相送。  
车马行至东都洛阳，狄家人与城卫交换了文书，在此歇脚。  
狄仁杰之妻文氏道：“狄公，咱们不如在洛阳城过夜，明日一早再行赶路。”  
长子狄光嗣亦劝道：“洛阳城南多匪贼，夜路恐怕不安全。”  
狄仁杰摇摇头道：“圣上命我六月二十日便上任，而今路上只剩下八日。此去江州，路途不便，唯恐迟了，辜负了圣意，亦枉负彭泽百姓的一番热情。”  
么子狄光昭不满，道：“爹，那芝麻官县令，不做也罢。”  
“子亮，不得胡说。”狄公喝道，“造福一方水土，与造福天下百姓，俱为重要。”  
于是众人稍息片刻，便重新整装上路。  
约莫行进了三、四个时辰，狄光昭突然倒在地上，腹痛难忍，冷汗连连。见小儿子如此痛苦，狄公与妻文氏均慌了手脚。此时日头将落，回洛阳城便是子夜，城门已关，一行人便欲返回离得最近的江左镇寻大夫。  
马铃声声，车轮碌碌，文氏抱着生病的小儿子，心急如焚。  
车马行至那江左城南半坡乡一处树林，突然冲出几个黑衣蒙面者，迅速向狄仁杰的车马袭来。  
“保护狄公！”长子狄光嗣喝道，随即拔出长刀向蒙面刺客迎去。  
家丁们立刻迎战，无奈寡不敌众，让为首的那蒙面刺客得了空，持短刃迅速攻至车厢旁，将车帘一刀划烂便向狄公刺去。  
就在这千钧一发之际，只听一声震天齐吼，凭空里跳出十八个持棍僧人，与蒙面刺客打作一团。  
那蒙面刺客见援兵已至，手中短刃挥得更快，眼看就要刺向狄公喉间。  
文氏疯狂冲过来挡住丈夫，这一刀刺在妇人背上，文氏当即晕了过去。  
蒙面刺客一击不中，还欲再刺，只见一光头小僧追将上来，提了僧棍自背后向那刺客攻去。  
此僧年纪轻轻却是气力甚大，手上功夫了得，竟将僧棍做剑使。  
蒙面刺客听得背后风声，却被那僧人高强内力震得动弹不得，将那手中僧棍直直穿过腹部，鲜血肠子流了一马车。刺客手中那短刃“当啷”落下，只将狄公的袖摆钉在地上。  
少林十八弟子摆出罗汉铜人阵，将行刺几人团团围住。家丁遂取了绳索将刺客捆了，用僧棍挑着。  
为首那小僧双掌合十，道：“少林十八罗汉，救驾来迟。施主可曾受伤。”  
狄仁杰堪堪脱险，满头是汗，道：“多谢各位大师救命之恩。鄙人无恙，只是鄙人的妻儿和家丁都受了伤，需快快请大夫。”  
小僧道：“少林寺离此不远，寺中藏有各种药剂。此处不宜久留，施主若不嫌弃，便随我等回少林避上一避。”  
十八僧人护送狄公一行回少林寺，玄鸣方丈率众僧以大礼相迎，方丈亲自为文氏和狄光昭诊治。狄仁杰方知是留守京城的次子狄光远接到密报说有人要刺杀他，命密使快马加鞭，日夜兼程赶来，方请到少林众僧护驾。  
待狄仁杰一行人休息后，玄鸣方丈着人唤来那小僧。  
那小僧起初认为自己救驾有功，以为师傅要表扬他，于是嬉皮笑脸，甚为得意。  
不想玄鸣方丈令他跪下，斥道：“慧恕，汝又犯杀戒，杖责五十。”  
慧恕和尚大哭：“师傅，师傅我知道错了，你饶了我吧。”  
玄鸣痛斥道：“汝屡教不改，如不惩罚，必定还有下次。”  
遂着持棍僧将慧恕拖下去。  
这厢狄仁杰念及家人安危，一时不能入睡，便出了客房透透气。  
少林寺地处嵩山，地势甚高，凉风阵阵。  
他在夜风里行走，行至后院，只见众僧聚集此处。院中一条木凳，两名僧人持了藤杖，在责打那凳上趴着的一个小和尚。那小和尚挨了棍子，吃痛仰起头来。狄仁杰定睛一看，竟是今日前来营救他的，那功夫高强的小僧。  
狄仁杰大惊，几步上前道：“请问方丈为何责罚这位小兄弟?”  
玄鸣道：“慧恕犯了杀戒。”  
狄仁杰忙道：“慧恕大师杀的可是那贼人刺客，为民除害。”  
“杀生即是犯戒。” 玄鸣方丈面不改色。  
狄仁杰急道：“慧恕是为了救我，情况危急，迫不得已，若不是他，我已命丧刺客之手。还请方丈慈悲为怀，看在鄙人的面子上，原谅这位小兄弟。”  
玄鸣方丈沉吟片刻，转头向慧恕和尚道：“看在狄施主为你求情的份上，为师今日便饶了你。罚你面壁三日。下回再犯，两罪加罚，杖责一百，严惩不贷。”  
第二日众人向方丈道谢辞行，玄鸣道：“此去一路不知还会有多少险情，不如这样，老衲派少林四大守护僧一路护送，施主意下如何？”  
狄仁杰拱手：“如此甚好。”  
众人行至寺门不远处，只见一堵白墙，一和尚跪于墙角面壁思过。那和尚光着上身，肩宽背直，一身精肉，背后数道杖痕。  
昨日天色晦暗，狄仁杰未曾看清此人相貌。白天一见，竟发现此僧面相方正，浓眉大眼，英气十足，乃武将之貌。他行至和尚面前道：“多谢慧恕大师昨日出手营救，鄙人及家人感激不尽。”  
慧恕道：“施主乃一届诤臣，堪比前朝魏征。小僧搭救施主乃是为了天下百姓苍生。”  
狄仁杰苦笑。他又道：“鄙人见大师之前出手救我，使的并不是少林门派的武功。敢问大师是哪里人，师从何处？”  
慧恕和尚也不看他，面对着墙，大声道：“我爹是前朝的罪人。我师傅是玄鸣方丈。”好个中气十足的年青人。  
狄仁杰见他不愿说出背景，便道：“慧恕大师力气不同凡人，武功高强，若有朝一日愿为我大周朝效力，便与我说，我狄仁杰自当极力举荐。”  
一行人离开。慧恕和尚面对墙壁，摇头晃脑，思了又思，想了又想。


	15. 密信遭泄枉下狱 酷吏私刑俊儿郎

几日后，长安城东，卢府。这日甚热，卢尚秋与李仁义得了空，于是在庭院里摆了棋盘，纵横厮杀。  
“将军！你又输了！”李仁义高兴地大叫。卢尚秋原来是并州数一数二的象棋好手，如此接二连三地输棋给他，让他兴奋得手舞足蹈。  
卢尚秋兴趣缺缺地放下棋子，将那手边茶盏拿在手中呷上一口，兀自转着那杯盖，对李仁义连胜三局也无甚大反应。  
“秋白兄，最近是不是出了什么事？为何为兄总见你心事重重，举棋不定？”李仁义终于后知后觉地发现卢尚秋的不对劲。  
卢尚秋将杯盖转得“当啷”作响，依旧不语。  
“难道是——弟妹怀孕了？”李仁义观察一番，道。  
李家娘子说最近赵香菱有晨吐的现象，想必是害喜了。  
卢尚秋点点头，算是终于对他的话有了反应。  
“恭喜啊恭喜，这是好事，秋白兄你应该高兴才是。”李仁义拱手道，“待我去叫你嫂夫人做些酒菜，咱兄弟俩今晚好好庆祝庆祝？”  
“不是这件事。”卢尚秋道。  
李仁义不解。  
卢尚秋叹气道：“唉，不瞒仁义兄，为弟这官恐怕是做不长了。”  
李仁义先是诧异，随即反应过来：素闻来中丞待人苛刻，秋白兄性子耿直，在那中丞手下做事想必不甚愉快，实属正常。便道：“秋白兄，别说那么丧气的话，凡事总有困难，眼一闭，牙一咬，就挺过去了。想为兄从前乡试多年不中，叫我娘子笑话，那才叫痛苦呢。”  
卢尚秋摇摇头，复又点点头：“仁义兄说得极是。”  
李仁义拍着他的肩道：“好兄弟，你可要在那御史台好好做事。为兄还等着你步步高升，将来提携为兄呢。”  
卢尚秋苦笑。  
他自狄府回来，连日里提心吊胆，生怕密信外泄，陷狄公于危险。每每及此，他便觉得后颈嗖嗖凉风，担心项上人头不保。此种担忧，怎是科考不中第能与之相比的？  
谁知那日夜担忧之事，竟成了真的。  
是夜，突然一队京城骑卫冲进卢府。  
“奉中丞之命，缉拿反贼卢尚秋！”  
卢尚秋只着亵衣，被从温暖被窝里拖出来，就那么衣冠不整地被绑了手脚，堵了嘴巴，横着扔上马背。  
李仁义急得满头大汗，赵香菱哭得死去活来。  
***  
黑夜里，骑卫们绑了卢尚秋，却并不往大牢去，而是进了来府。  
使役将寒风中冻得瑟瑟发抖的卢尚秋扔进府邸一座潮湿地牢。  
来中丞已在此静候多时。  
“吊起来。”  
卢尚秋不待反应，双脚间的绳索便被人挂上一铁钩，“咕噜噜”一阵手柄摇动之声，便整个人被倒着提离了地面。  
“给我打。”  
藤条“唰”的一声落在背上。  
卢尚秋知中丞手段毒辣，立刻喊道：“中丞，我冤枉啊！”  
“冤枉？你为什么冤枉？”来中丞凑近他。火光映照出中丞鬼魅似的面孔。  
卢尚秋硬着头皮道：“为奴在中丞手下做事，忠心耿耿，实在不解何处冒犯了中丞！”  
来中丞听了这话好比听到了什么趣事，笑得十分狰狞：“好一个白净面皮的书生，好一条爱吠的狗！”遂将一张字条举到这倒吊之人眼前。  
字条上以小楷书“**欲于国公赴彭泽途中行刺”。最前面那两字虽然被涂花，可从轮廓上看，应是“中丞”二字。  
卢尚秋心下大惊，他是如何得到此字条的，又是如何得知自己是报信之人？  
来俊臣哼哼两声，道：“卢给事一定好奇老夫是如何得到这密信的。实话告诉你——”来俊臣朝着东方一揖，“这字条乃从圣上处得来。”  
卢尚秋心中如坠千斤大石，圣上居然对来俊臣这心狠手辣之人如此笃信。  
“你一定又想知道，老夫为什么如此笃定你是那送信之人？”来俊臣抚上他一张白净面皮，道，“行刺之事，便只有老夫的人才能得晓。再者，那春闱试卷俱收于我处，就算你用了不同于平日录奏的笔迹，这种蝇头小楷，老夫手下之人中也只有你这新科进士写得出来。”  
卢尚秋别过头不语。字条落到中丞手中，等于陷宰相狄仁杰于危境，他心里十分不是滋味。  
来俊臣将他的头别向自己，狠狠道：“老夫好不容易得了一个能做事的下人，可这下人不听话，还出卖老夫。卢给事，你说，老夫该如何处置这下人呐？”  
知道此次来中丞不会放过他，卢尚秋索性闭了眼不看他。  
“不承认是吗？”来俊臣捧上他一双因失血而青筋浮起的玉足，阴森的声音令人毛骨悚然，“这一双纤纤玉足，老夫还是不忍心破坏它的美好。”  
来俊臣将那玉足仔细抚摸把玩一番后，对身边人挥手道：“上刑。”  
行刑之人拿了竹夹，将他十个脚趾分开，将那夹子狠狠捏下。  
“啊——”卢尚秋立时高声惨叫。鲜血一滴滴从脚趾缝里渗出来。  
待到行刑那人松了夹子，他只觉得十个脚趾都已失了知觉，不再是自己的了。  
“卢给事，这‘十指连心’，滋味如何？”  
卢尚秋撇头不答。  
来俊臣抓了他一双纤纤玉手，嘿嘿笑道：“卢卿，脚试完了，试试手呗。”  
行刑之人又将那副夹子架到那修长十指间，捏了下去。  
这回，卢尚秋连叫也叫不出来，他张着大口拼命哈气，冷汗涔涔往外冒。  
“还是不招？”来中丞道，“给咱们卢给事试试老夫新发明的这‘野猫瘙痒’。”  
“野猫瘙痒”便是行刑之人手执一根极细的长竹棍，快速击打受刑之人脚心的相同部位。起初极痒难熬，到后来便极痛，受刑之人往往抵不住疼痛而晕厥。  
下面‘十指连心’未拆，手掌十指剧痛，上面脚心更是痛到极致，卢尚秋开始控制不住地连连抽筋，却因为被倒吊着，找不到任何着力点，只好如砧板上的鱼一般，不停地左右扭动。  
待行刑之人停手，卢尚秋几乎昏死过去。他用仅剩的一点气力道：“我承认……我承认……是我写的。”  
来俊臣见这白净书生在自己发明的酷刑之下如灵蛇一般扭动，视觉上十分过瘾，又见他这么快就招了供，甚为得意。他坐回囚室中唯一的石凳，环视一周，道：“哼哼，在老夫手下办事，就不要想着给我耍什么花样。否则一个个吃不了兜着走！”  
这话不仅说给卢尚秋听，也说给随侍左右的人听。  
卢尚秋终于得了喘息之机，恨恨道：“可是，你冤枉狄宰相，致使他下狱，你想没想过报应！”  
来俊臣大笑：“报应？老夫何时怕过报应！”  
卢尚秋大声道：“世间事物，皆有因果。”  
来俊臣大怒，将石凳一拍：“还嘴硬！”  
卢尚秋毫不畏惧，迎上他的目光：“狄宰相深得民心，你杀不了他的！”  
“嘿嘿，你一黄口小儿，怎知老夫杀不死那贼臣？此次计划周密，谅他插翅也难逃。”说话间，来俊臣步行到他面前，阴阴笑道：“即使你救了那狄老贼，你怎知他就会感激于你？”  
“我救狄宰相是为了大周社稷江山，不是为了自己。” 卢尚秋坚定地回道。  
“放肆！”来俊臣气急败坏，他发狂似的仰天长笑，几乎癫狂。“好好好！老夫为圣上整日操劳，就竟无一人感激老夫，就连手下之人都向着那狄老贼，批评老夫的不是！”  
卢尚秋唾道：“你滥杀无辜，自然不得人心！”  
来俊臣止了笑声，一巴掌打在卢尚秋嘴上，竟将他扇得咕噜噜转了个圈，那吊索“呀呀”作响。鲜血顺着嘴角滴进他的眼睛里。  
“好一副伶牙俐齿，老夫就教教你怎么学会听话！”来俊臣狰狞道，“来人，给我将他上那口套。”  
这“口套”原是那酷吏周兴发明的酷刑招数，来俊臣将它学了去，并美其名曰“突地吼”。  
行刑者自墙上取下一敞口杯状铁器，杯底中间一圆口，杯缘四根带子。行刑者按住卢尚秋的头，将那铁器圆口卡进他嘴中，露出鲜艳红舌，又将那四根绳子自他后脑勒紧系牢。  
卢尚秋唇齿大张，无法闭合，骂也骂不出，“呜呜”直叫，口涎自那铁器圆口中止不住地渗出。  
行刑者拽了他的头发将他面朝上提将起来。  
卢尚秋被血迷了双眼，隐隐约约看见来俊臣手持一样物事朝他走来，未待他看清是何物事，便被来俊臣将那物按进圆口内那小舌之上。  
“啊——”凄厉的声音响彻牢狱。  
原来，来俊臣从香炉里捡了根正在燃烧，小指粗细的香柱，将燃烧的那一头按在他的灵舌上。  
不待他反应，来俊臣又捡了一处新肉，将香柱复按下去，并不断碾弄。  
卢尚秋撕心裂肺地狂吼，声音嘶哑。  
来俊臣将香柱抽离，狂笑道：“这一招‘突地吼’，是老夫的最爱。受刑之人往往食不下咽，长达数天之久，最终活活饿死，只剩一张人皮。”  
卢尚秋连连喘息，口中鲜血淋漓，他将才几乎被自己的鲜血呛死。  
行刑之人将他头扭向下，倾倒出满口血水。  
他刚以为这刑罚能够告一段落了，便被人将头扭回来，重新摆放到面朝上的位置。  
“有那檀香，没有那火烛，老夫怕被人笑话招待不周，这顿饭卢给事吃不过瘾呐——”来俊臣嘻嘻笑道。  
这次卢尚秋看清了来俊臣手中的事物，乃一尺长红烛，烛泪汩汩。  
他将那红烛举到他面部上方，滴进他受伤的小舌。卢尚秋嘶哑地低吼，这声音在他人听起来却是十分煽情。  
来俊臣缓缓移动持烛之手，将那滚烫烛油自他嫩白的面皮，俊俏的鼻尖，一路滴上他挺起的喉结，白皙的胸膛，留下斑斑驳驳的红泪。  
红烛滴落的时间间隔无法预料，每当一滴蜡油滴落，卢尚秋便如砧板上的鱼儿一般，不能自主地挺起胸膛，大口喘气。来俊臣故意将红烛在他胸前两朵殷红处流连，欣赏他在行刑人手中疯狂扭动的姿态。  
疼痛不断加深，卢尚秋终于抑制不住，陷入了无尽的黑暗。  
来俊臣却未停手，兀自欣赏那随着红烛滴落而反射性地弹跳的美丽躯体，直到整支红烛燃尽。


	16. 画师细绘活春宫 牡丹绝色洛神图

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初出茅庐的秀美翰林卢尚秋被来俊臣刑囚完毕，来中丞想到了更好的法子来惩治这个不听话的年轻人，拿他做人肉样板！

卢尚秋缓缓睁眼。眼前一片白茫茫。  
“难道我已经死了，身在地狱？”他绝望地想。  
半晌，他的五官重又恢复了知觉，眼前景物才真真切切地浮现出来。  
这里已不是牢房，却比那阴森牢房更可怖。这是一间不知名的屋子，一间特殊的房间。墙、地板均漆成乳白色，一扇落地大窗，四下里空空如也，唯独中央一张可横睡三人的巨大床榻。那落地大窗，一半被白色的锦帛窗帘覆盖着，从那缝隙中能隐约望见那窗外苏州式的花园庭院，假山溪流。原来他还是在中丞府中。  
他浑身无力，四肢不能移动分毫，脸上、胸前、手腕、手指、脚腕、脚趾，那些被刑囚受伤的地方均是火辣辣地疼。舌尖阵阵苦味，想是有人替他上了药。舌伤未愈，舌头不时抽筋，动一动便是撕心裂肺般的剧痛。他甚至感觉自己已经成了一个废人。  
他仰头向上望去。  
房梁上嵌着一面巨大的铜镜。铜镜映出一幅淫靡的图景：他整个人呈大字型趴俯于一张洁白大床上，不着寸缕，身上的血渍、污渍已被洗净。面上、肩上、背上点点烛泪烫伤留下的红痕，十分淫靡；双手双脚被最大程度地拉开，由指粗绳索系于床榻的四角；腹部下面被垫了一块圆枕，将他挺翘的臀部高高抬起。更让他不堪直视的是，一只柱状翠绿玉器深埋进他后庭之中，只露出拇指长度在外面。  
方才身体上的疼痛太过强烈，此时亲眼见了那玉器，卢尚秋才后知后觉后庭处撕裂般的疼痛。  
“变态来老儿！”他大骂道。  
被以如此奇怪淫荡的姿势捆缚于榻上，卢尚秋羞耻至极，极力地扭着身子，试图将那股间玉势推吐出来，整个床榻被他挣得不断抖动，霍霍作响。他左右挣扎，不一会儿便浑身香汗淋漓，那玉势却反其道而行，更向那肠道钻去，直直顶上花心，刺激得他娇喘连连，那前端男物亦仰起头来。  
他欲望上涌，酥痒难耐，只得将那青涩雀儿于床单上来回摩擦。  
此情此景，便好似一幅活的春宫图。  
不一会儿，只听那落地窗被推开，两位女婢鱼贯而入。卢给事郎正欢乐地摩擦雀儿，见有女眷进来，慌忙把脸深深地埋进床单之中。两位婢女抬进一个木架，一张木凳，又铺开一张宣纸钉在木架上，便转身离开了。  
正纳闷间，又听得那落地窗被推开。这回只见一身着青色官服之人，背着一个小囊进来。  
卢尚秋大呼：“救命！”无奈舌上有伤，只能发出“呼呼”的声音。  
此人走过来，先是将那床上之人垂落的发丝拨开，将他脸部、躯干前前后后检查一遍，尔后伸手翻开他前端高挺男物仔细观摩，又将他后庭承受玉势之处一番揉捏拍打。那人自始至终不言不语，似是当他只是这屋里的一件摆设，对他的痛苦挣扎视而不见。  
如此观察一番，那官人径直踱到宣纸画架前坐定，自小囊中取了各式狼毫羊毫，水彩墨汁，一路铺排开来。卢尚秋瞠目结舌地看着那官人取出一支极细的狼毫，在那宣纸上落了笔，左右勾描起来，方明白此人乃一宫廷画师，想必听命于那来俊臣，取他来作春宫图的活样板，不禁操着大舌头破口大骂：“来老儿你不得好死！你无赖诬陷我，私刑囚禁朝廷官员，让我爹知道你这般折辱我，必将你碎尸万段，将你祖宗十八代的祖坟全扒了！”  
如此大不敬之话语，自大舌之人口中说出来，只那宫廷画师耳中便如老牛“咩咩”，野猪“哼哼”一般，不知所云。画师看看他，无奈地摇了摇头，继续画画。  
卢尚秋骂了半宿，直骂得口干舌燥，气喘吁吁。他整日滴水未进，此刻腹中饥渴难熬，渐渐的没了气力，趴在那里喘息。  
这厢画师不乐意了，搁了画笔走过去，一巴掌拍在那浑圆的屁股蛋上：“臀挺起来。”尔后将因他的挣扎而滑出来的圆枕塞回他腹下，又将那玉势向他肠内推了推。  
床上之人手脚酸麻，只好任命地趴着，任由那画师摆弄自己。  
不知过了多久，那两名女婢携了一名家丁打扮的人回来。那家丁捏开他下颚，将一根两指粗细的长竹管，一端直通进他喉管深处去，另一端盛了温热稀粥仔细灌下。卢尚秋终是难耐饥肠辘辘，见有饭吃，也不再拘泥如何吃法，只心道：“这定是那来老头想出来的变态法子。”  
吃饱喝足。一名女婢取来两块高枕垫在他腹下，另一名女婢捏了他男物，将一根极细的苇管通进那顶端的小孔。苇管另一头连着一个葫芦。卢尚秋痛呼连连，女婢手中毫不停顿，一直将那苇管通进他尿脬里去。他本就憋了多时，此时尿意阵阵上涌，便也顾不得这么多人围着他看，腆着脸将那一泡尿全数灌进了葫芦。  
自始至终，卢尚秋都保持着“大”字型的姿势。  
***  
女婢们再次前来，已是掌灯时分。她们连点数根蜡烛，将屋子照了个灯火通明。  
不一时，门外通报：“来中丞到！”女婢们左右跪下，便见来俊臣踱进来，那画师也离了画架，向他作揖请安。  
卢尚秋见来人是他，立即破口大骂。  
来俊臣见这榻上之人身体不停挣动，声音咽咽呜呜，神情凄厉，那双眼似要将他生吞活剥，不用想也知在骂他。  
他嘻嘻笑着，向卢尚秋走过去道：“卢给事，这人肉样板做得滋味如何？”  
卢尚秋气急，顾不得斯文形象，骂道：“食一袄五，一还丝丝（日你老母，你来试试）！”  
来中丞审讯的人多了，这话他仿佛听明白了似地，鼻中哼一声：“卢给事这般细皮嫩肉，娇羞可人，可是担任这人肉样板的上上之选。老夫一介粗人，怎敢与卢给事媲美。不过——”他咧齿奸笑，“老夫看来，卢给事倒是挺享受的嘛！”  
他阴阴一笑，便执了右掌，在那高翘的浑圆屁股上狠狠一拍，竟将那玉势整根拍入他体内，深深顶上花心。  
卢尚秋“啊——”地惨叫一声，那疼痛钻心，让他眼冒金星，两耳嗡鸣，再也无力骂将。  
来中丞见他老实了，便转了身，问那画师道：“完成的如何了？”  
“禀中丞，已经基本完工，后期只肖做些层次晕染。”画师拱手。  
来中丞踱至画卷前，只见一水灵人儿跃然纸上。那画中人儿四肢被缚，仰头翘臀，后庭含一枚玉势，卧于一张大床之上，四周红、粉、白、黄各色牡丹环绕，将那白皙人儿映衬得如仙子一般。那仙子却非不食人间烟火，他面色绯丽，双眼微眯，红唇翕张，表情陶醉，与榻上那俊俏儿郎体态神色如出一辙，眉目神情均勾绘得十分到位，令人血脉喷张。  
来中丞连连赞道：“好，好画，重重有赏！”  
画师拱手道：“还请中丞为此画赐名。”  
来俊臣望望那榻上如仙子一般的俏丽人儿，又看看画上团花锦簇的牡丹，道：“老夫就称其为《洛神图》吧。”  
“真是好名字！”众人马屁道。  
待画师完工，来俊臣命雕刻工匠取了石板，将那《洛神图》作成雕版，以供日后复印。  
众人散去。  
家丁取来一条长链，将卢尚秋右脚用那镣铐住了，另一头在那房中大柱上拴牢，才松了他手腕脚腕上的绳索。卢尚秋被捆绑多时，那绳索深深勒进肉里，手脚全麻；现如今刚一取下，血水回流，针扎似地疼痛。  
卢尚秋便也顾不得手中疼痛，爬过去攥了那家丁的手，在他掌上写道：“好哥哥，你行行好，放了我罢。”  
家丁面露难色：“卢公子，你求我也没用，我一个小小下人，怎敢违抗中丞的旨意。”说罢便将那苦苦哀求的卢尚秋丢在身后。  
卢尚秋小心翼翼将那折磨他良久的玉势拔了，愤愤地掷于墙角。那玉势原来呈棒槌形，若不用力拉扯，自己是不会出来的。  
他见四下无人，便起身四处寻找可供逃走的路径。不料那铁链拴着他，长度将将够他行至那落地窗前，再也不能前进分毫。他又拼命挣那枷锁，直到他脚腕破皮出血，那枷锁也未见丝毫损坏。  
此时两女婢推门进来，见他坐在地上与铁链挣扎搏斗，均无奈地摇摇头。  
“那枷锁乃精铁打制，连八尺大汉也无法赤手空拳将其破开。”那年长一些的婢女春雪走上前去，按住卢尚秋阻止他自残。  
婢女冬梅取了锦帕，为他裹住脚上的伤口，接道：“而且，不但挣不开，反而会弄伤自己。”  
卢尚秋在地上写道：“两位姐姐行行好，放了我吧。”  
婢女们吃惊退后：“公子说笑罢，为奴一介小小女婢，怎敢违抗老爷之命。”  
卢尚秋已料到她们如此回复，也不恼怒，复又写道：“请姐姐给我找件衣服穿，小弟冷。”  
冬梅见他可怜，回头望望春雪，似是有意替他求情。  
那年长婢女正色道:“恕奴婢难从命，老爷有规定，娈俘不得着衣。”  
卢尚秋瞠目，心中连骂那变态老儿十八代祖宗。  
春雪击掌。门外家丁抬着一个大澡桶，一个小木桶，鱼贯而入。  
“请公子入浴。”  
他见一众家丁都在盯着他的身体看，面色不禁腩红，自那澡桶蘸了清水，写道：“请哥哥们回避。”  
待到家丁都走光了，婢女冬梅和春雪方服侍卢尚秋沐浴。  
沐浴完毕，冬梅细心地替他擦拭身体。  
他扯了冬梅手上的干巾，写道：“好姐姐，将这毛巾留下罢。”  
春雪夺了那毛巾道：“使不得。”又向他一揖，道：“奴婢受命伺候公子，若是有什么差池，奴婢的小命难保。”  
卢尚秋不禁哀叹连连，他体量这些下人的苦楚，便不再言语，闭了眼由着婢女们擦拭他身体各处。  
末了，女婢们收了巾帕，唤来家丁将澡桶抬出，指着那墙角的小木桶道：“公子若是内急，便在这马桶内方便。奴婢们在外面守着，公子方便完了，只要敲窗，奴婢便会进来清理。”  
卢尚秋回到那榻上躺下。深夜寒气袭来，冻得他四肢麻木，手脚冰凉，瑟瑟发抖。只得卷了那唯一的床单，如蚕蛹一般将身体裹住。  
他稍一动弹，脚上铁链便跟着发出“哗哗”之声，使他长时间无法入眠。  
第二日，春雪见床单被他弄得脏乱，满是褶皱，于是回禀来老爷，要向浣衣房再领数套白床单，以供换洗之用。  
来俊臣略一吟思，道：“老夫那里有江南进贡的丝绸数匹，印着各式牡丹图。你去将那布匹裁了做被单，也好给姬画师做样板。”


	17. 阁老救人中丞碍 银环穿肉铁锁身

那姓姬的宫廷画师日日来此作画。  
卢尚秋被家丁用绳子绑了，在榻上摆出各种淫靡羞耻的造型，供画师瞻仰。  
姬画师擅长工笔，手脚忒慢，一幅画要用上一到两日，便将他终日保持一个姿势，手脚麻痹，不得动弹。  
他知向这些下人们呼救无用，便也学得乖了，任命地由着他们摆弄。  
来俊臣像是把他忘了似的，一直再没出现过。  
也不知困在那屋内有多少时日，这日姬画师并未前来。屋里一人也无，卢尚秋便坐在那落地窗前，兀自欣赏窗外的景色。  
暴雨刚过，将花园里那牡丹花瓣打撒满地。  
几只长安城著名的灰喜鹊，和另一些不知名的鸟儿，叽叽喳喳地叫着，飞着，在院子里四处啄那被暴雨冲出土壤的蚯虫吃。  
卢尚秋羡慕地看着那长了翅膀的鸟儿，再看看自己如今为枷锁所囚禁，每日被逼着做那变态之事，心道也不知道那来老儿想要如此囚禁他多少时日，不禁潸然落泪。  
他与家人断了联系，此刻也不知远在并州城的父母如何，妻子王思思如何，小妾赵香菱有没有因自己而受伤，仁义兄一家是否会好好照顾她，她腹中胎儿是否安康。  
想到那小小的生命竟是自己的骨肉，卢尚秋不禁破涕为笑。  
还有，他的元弟恐怕永远都不会知道他在这里吧，也好，如此自己的丑态便不会被元弟看了去，污了他的眼睛。  
正在此时，来俊臣进了院子，身后跟着几名家丁。他见卢尚秋望着窗外痴笑，便奚落道：  
“卢贤卿，这人肉样板，你是当上瘾了吧？啊哈哈。”  
卢尚秋此时舌上伤口已结痂，此时终于得了机会，他直呼中丞的名讳道：“来俊臣，快快将我放了！”  
来俊臣笑道：“不急不急，老夫马上就放了你。”  
中丞今日如此好说话，卢尚秋正道他终于良心发现，只见他向下人一挥手，四个家丁便逮住他的手脚，将他扔回那铺着华丽锦缎，绣着五色牡丹的大床上。他拼命挣扎，那四个家丁便每人捉住他的一只手脚拉开。  
“来俊臣，你又想耍什么花招？”俊俏儿郎双眉微蹙，朱唇轻启，却吐出尖锐的话语来。  
中丞鼻中“哼哼”：“卢给事好大的面子，居然连圣上也惊动了。今日查阁老同老夫要人，你说我是放你走呢？”他阴阴一顿，“还是不——放——呢？”  
原来卢尚秋被来俊臣捉进府，数日不归，赵香菱以孕妇之躯寻到查府，上门去求御史大夫查绍俞，帮忙找回生死不明的丈夫。查绍俞于是向圣上禀报，新科进士被来俊臣无故羁押于府中，圣上便着查绍俞前来要人。  
卢尚秋一听，顿时有了希望，他语气也缓和了，哀求道：“你关着我也没什么用，还浪费你府上的粮食，这录奏之活也已拉下多日。倒不如将我放了，还可以为来中丞，为大周做些有用之事。”  
“这三寸不烂之舌，说得倒好听。不过——”来中丞提了他下颚，狠狠道，“想走？没那么便宜。老夫要叫你今生今世都记得，你生是我手下人，死亦是我手下鬼！”遂教下人用帕子将他口堵了，防止他咬舌。  
家丁取来一只盘子。盘中所盛四物，乃一纤长铁针，一银质小环，一尖嘴铁夹，一青花瓷瓶。  
中丞奸笑道：“老夫便在你身上留个记号，好让你日日记得，谁是你的上司，谁的话该听，谁的话不该听。”  
家丁取了铁针，将他右侧乳首捏揉一番，见那红樱挺起，便一针扎下去。那红樱处皮肤娇嫩，神经敏感，岂容异物穿刺。卢尚秋冷汗淋漓，双臂不停颤抖，那脚腕处铁链“哗啦”作响。那家丁却执了那铁针毫不留情地继续向里拧动，直到铁针一头从红樱另一侧穿出。  
片刻，家丁将那铁针仔细拧出。拔出时怕坏了甬道，因此用时颇长，痛感比方才更甚。  
家丁取了青花瓷瓶里的粉末为他止了血，取过那铜钱大小的银环。那小环上有一处开口，便将那开口处顺着那铁针留下的甬道穿入。又取了尖嘴铁夹，在门旁火炉中烘烤一番，仔细地将那银环上开口之处，丝严缝合地捏在一处。  
“启禀老爷，已完工。卢公子只需躺上半日，便可行动自如。”家丁收了手。  
来俊臣摸上他乳首银环，扯了扯，仔细翻看一番，点点头，对周围下人道：“下去领赏吧。”  
这房间内只剩两人。来俊臣望向被酷刑折磨得快断了气的白面书生，得意道：“这银环若没有宫里专门的大夫，随随便便是取不下来的，你戴着它，它将会时时提点你。”又恨恨道，“若胆敢私自取下，被老夫发现，老夫便将那《洛神图》呈给查大夫，让他老人家好好欣赏你这伪君子的淫靡模样。”  
卢尚秋翻着白眼，如死鱼一般，只有出的气，没了进的气，来俊臣的话他也不知道听进去了多少。  
是夜，两个来府的家丁将卢尚秋用那床单裹了，扔到卢府门口。  
赵香菱见丈夫归来，先是十分欣喜，又见他浑身是伤，不省人事，心急之下，不禁痛哭流涕。  
***  
翌日，卢尚秋由赵香菱扶着，勉强能下地行走。他租了个小轿，如往日一般去御史台签到。  
甫一进门，便见各监察御史、给事郎三三两两聚在一处低语，见他进来，便全都噤了声，将眼睛瞟到他身上。  
他装作若无其事地走到自己的位子上坐下。  
汪顺之晃过来，拉了他小声道：“贤弟啊，你到底是如何招惹了中丞？”  
卢尚秋眨眨眼，表示对问题不解。  
汪顺之“啧啧”二声，向他耳语道：“你这几天不在，外面都在传，你做了中丞的男娈。”  
卢尚秋知是被来俊臣带走的事传了出去，心知辩解无用，便不理睬他。  
汪顺之见他坐下来一会儿功夫便额上瀑汗，眼下乌青，气色极差，料到他必是被来中丞大刑伺候了。他语重心长地说：“老夫早就告诫你，凡事要顺着中丞的意思办。”  
卢尚秋转过脸去没理他。  
汪顺之好奇之心不死，又问道：“真的假的？中丞逼你做男娈的事儿？”  
卢尚秋心下烦躁，叱道：“清者自清。小弟我行得正坐得直，不怕闲人碎语。”  
“啧啧啧，年轻人，不听老人言，吃亏在眼前。唉！”汪顺之摇头晃脑一番，便回了自己位置上做事去了。  
卢尚秋此时心情极差，此时他身体状况极差，却不敢去请假——他顶头上司便是御史中丞来俊臣，他已经因为这个无耻上司旷假了那么多时日，再胆敢请假岂不是自己送上门找死么。再者，家中妾室赵香菱受了惊吓，胎动不稳，每日服大量中药吊着，亦让他这做丈夫的担忧不已，只得托了了李仁义之妻李氏代为照顾。  
不过，随之而来的消息便将那不悦心情一扫而空。  
他从别人口中得知，狄仁杰在洛阳城东遭侍御史侯思止手下暗算，被少林寺的僧人相救，现已顺利抵达彭泽县。刺客被抓，侯思止本人受降级处分。虽然此事未能处分到来俊臣头上，国公的顺利脱险仍旧令卢尚秋心中宽慰。  
晌时，卢尚秋正在埋头赶做前些时日拉下的司录，突听外面通报：“查阁老到！”  
抬头间只见查绍俞跨进门来。众监察御史、给事郎纷纷起身作揖。  
查绍俞向众人摆摆手，示意他们回到各自的位子上，遂踱至卢尚秋面前。  
卢尚秋拱手道：“查阁老有何吩咐？”  
查绍俞道：“贤侄，借一步说话。”  
两人进了一间密室。  
不想，查绍俞向卢尚秋深深一揖。  
卢尚秋忙扶起老人家：“阁老如此大礼，小侄担当不起！”  
查绍俞激动道：“贤侄不惜以身试险，拯救狄宰相于奸人之手，老夫感激不敬，佩服佩服。”  
卢尚秋正色道：“为我大周社稷保护诤臣，乃是小侄份内之事，不敢当，不敢当。”  
“好好，贤侄，老夫果然没有看错你。”查阁老顿一顿，又道，“贤侄，让你在中丞手下做事，委屈你了。”  
卢尚秋本想谦虚一番，听了查阁老这后半句话，当即落下泪来。  
查阁老见他情绪激动，知他在来俊臣处经受了一番苦楚，便拍拍他的肩膀。  
“贤侄只肖再多忍耐几日，待老夫去呈请圣上，将你调至凤阁周舍人手下，免你受那奸臣欺侮。”  
卢尚秋叩地称谢。  
***  
查阁老的话，给了卢尚秋莫大的希望。  
查绍俞离开后，他便连司录之事也无心做了，日日心心念念圣上调他离开御史台。  
曾今，能与查阁老同在御史台工作，是少年卢尚秋的一个梦想。从前那翩翩少年，又如何能料到，官场险恶，世事变迁，如今这御史台竟变成那龙潭虎穴一般，凶神恶煞，艰险无比，令他如坐针毡，一日都不愿多待。  
卢尚秋盼得望眼欲穿。  
可是，已经一个多月过去了，调令迟迟没有下来。  
不久，他听得小道消息说来俊臣在圣上面前挑唆离间查绍俞，致使阁老失了圣心，便更加心灰意冷。  
被上司非礼欺侮之事发生在卢尚秋身上，他却无法向父母启齿。官大一级压死人，即使他将此事告诉了父亲，父亲一区区地方中州刺史，又能耐那深得圣上宠爱的御史中丞如何！告诉父亲，只会拖累他老人家。  
他每月一封家书，提笔半晌，也只寥寥落笔写下“六郎一切安好，香菱母子平安”之类的话语。  
除此之外，平日里他还要面对同僚的鄙夷眼光，承受他人的流言蜚语。那些羡慕与鄙夷混杂的眼光，那些下流恶毒的话语，就如无影的刀剑一般，极具杀伤力，比被来中丞抓进府中奚落折辱，还要令他心痛难忍。


	18. 郎心郁结春图泄 吏欺新人淫威逞

这日，李仁义偷偷摸摸回府，正遇上在马房栓马的卢尚秋。  
卢尚秋还从未见过李仁义干些需要藏着掖着的事，心下好奇，将马缰系了，便叫住他：“仁义兄，你回来啦？”  
李仁义正准备蹑手蹑脚溜回房去，听见身后有人叫他，急忙转身，将十指在唇上做了个“嘘”的动作，示意他不要惊动李氏。  
卢尚秋好笑：“什么事儿这么神秘，不能让嫂夫人知道？”便将两手握了喇叭状，作势要呼叫李氏。  
李仁义慌忙将他拉到角落里，道：“秋白老弟，哥哥我今天败给你了。你千万不要告诉你嫂子。”  
卢尚秋笑道：“好好，为弟不说便是。仁义兄是不是得了私房钱，不愿让嫂夫人瞧见？”  
李仁义道：“为兄不像你，哪里敢藏什么私房钱，不过是今日得了一件宝贝罢了。”  
“什么东西？”卢尚秋更加好奇。  
李仁义扭捏一番，从怀里取出一幅卷轴，神秘兮兮道：“这是为兄与那太常寺引赞刘厚打赌，自他那儿赢来的。”  
卢尚秋将那画卷从李仁义手上夺过来，边解了那上面的绸带边道：“这里面画了什么如此神秘兮兮的，让为弟也欣赏欣赏。”  
将画卷展开的那一瞬，他只觉得天旋地转。双手颤抖，几乎拿不住那画卷。  
但见那画中，一赤示果人儿被缚于床榻之上，扬头翘臀，神情迷醉，后廷碧绿玉器时隐时现；四周牡丹盛开，花团锦簇。画中人儿眉眼之间同他竟是七分相似。  
画卷右上角只见大大的“洛神图”三字，其后赋诗一首，曰：  
“名花抵春晚，低头时思凡。  
仙人含碧叶，洛神骑牡丹。”  
其上标有“姬仕誉庚巳年作于长安”的字样，并落了那姬画师和来俊臣两人的朱刻。  
好一幅春宫《洛神图》，好一个来老儿！  
他像丢一块烫手山芋似的将画卷丢回李仁义怀中。  
李仁义此画并非原版，但居然连太常寺的人都得了复刻，不知中丞究竟已将此画印了多少版去。  
“这‘牡丹公子’最近在长安城颇为有名，人人求他的画卷。”李仁义讨好道，“要是贤弟喜欢，为兄明日就去那印坊，帮贤弟也印上一份。”  
他见卢尚秋沉默不语，便又拽了他的手，央他道：“求贤弟千万莫将此事告诉你嫂夫人。”  
卢尚秋甩开他，抛下一句“我不会与嫂夫人去说的。”便头也不回地回房去了。  
仁义兄看着他远去的背影，不禁思索，原来秋白兄不好这一口。  
卢尚秋恨得咬牙。他回了房间，见赵香菱与女婢均不在，便和衣自那榻上躺着。  
他此刻心中悲戚，百感交集，几乎将一口银牙咬碎。原以为中了进士，从此便能平步青云，仕途蒸蒸日上。没想到只是做了一件自己认为正确，为国效力的事，却导致自己落到如今这般田地：不仅仅调任无望；那春宫图在京城里流传、热卖，以至于同乡李仁义竟也得了一份，此等奇耻大辱，他却不能将心中苦闷与任何人述说。  
男儿有泪不轻弹，他此刻却如婴孩一般嘤嘤哭泣，泪流满面，浸湿枕巾。年轻人初次独在异乡，已是水土不服，赵香菱也不是那擅长侍奉之人；加上那日受刑，伤未痊愈，几个月来担惊受怕，戾气郁结，纵是铁打的身体也要承受不住。此时终于昏昏沉沉，发起高烧来。  
今日长安东市设了鲜鱼集市，甚是热闹，赵香菱与女婢耽搁了一些时辰方才归来，只见丈夫面色如火烧一般，通体滚烫，不省人事，吓得她手慌脚乱。  
她以为卢郎快断气了，使劲摇晃他的身体，大哭道：“卢郎，卢郎，你醒醒！”  
众女婢亦慌了手脚，“老爷老爷”地一通叫，又捏人中，又掐手心，一番急救。  
这厢李仁义一家听见动静，出来查看，只见赵香菱抱着昏迷的卢尚秋，哭成个泪人儿，大惊。李仁义伸手一探卢尚秋额间，竟是火辣辣地烫，急得直跺脚：“弟妹别哭了，赶紧去请大夫呀。”  
赵香菱呜咽道：“奴家不知去何处请大夫。”  
李仁义抚额皱眉，向李氏道：“娘子，你在这里好生照顾弟弟与弟妹，叫弟妹小心别动了胎气，待我去请大夫。”  
药房大夫一番捏脉听胸作罢，问道：“卢给事最近可有什么异样？”  
赵香菱才似恍然大悟：“卢郎近日似有心思，饭量不比从前。”  
“卢给事乃少食积食，气虚体弱，郁气百结，以致血脉不畅；并非风寒，还请夫人放心。”大夫诊断道，“老夫开个退烧活血的方子，每日两服，约莫三日便能痊愈。给事心中郁结之事，老夫却是治不了的，还望夫人尽心开导一番。”  
女婢随大夫去抓药。赵香菱赶紧去前院烧了热水，将热巾给夫君擦拭。  
李仁义自语道：“早间还好好的呢，怎么成了这个样子。”  
待回了自家屋子，李仁义磨墨洗笔，书信一封，将赵香菱身孕，不能称职照顾卢尚秋一事向卢肃远报告，命信使快马送往并州府衙。第二日又去御史台为他递了假条。  
天明时分，卢尚秋退了烧，堪堪醒转过来。见身边妻子彻夜未眠，为他哭肿了眼睛，不禁心下感动。他触景生情，两人竟又抱着哭作一团。  
卢肃远接了李仁义的信件，方知儿子生病，万分心疼，便加派了四个下人，携带银两、珠宝、山西特产、以及王思思为丈夫亲手做的米糍、杏仁糖等物，匆匆赶往长安。  
***  
卢尚秋刚刚好转不久，便到了新官绩效考核的日子。御史左台今年新录官员两名，除了给事郎卢尚秋，另一位是由地方提拔上来的监察御史冯亦如。  
绩效考核当天，负责人事的御史台监督魏慵将两人领进密室呆着，等来中丞下朝。  
中丞先评冯亦如。监察御史冯亦如擅长溜须拍马，上任以后，监察一事也不大做，三天两头不见人影，倒是经常去上司来俊臣面前吹捧贿赂。这种溜须鼠辈，来俊臣居然在他绩效考评上评了甲等。  
冯亦如感激万分，向中丞行那三叩大礼，马屁道：“中丞知人善用，实乃大周栋梁之臣！”  
来俊臣挥挥手，示意他退下。  
密室之内只剩下他与卢尚秋。  
卢尚秋恨他，成日里躲着他，此时实是不愿与他相见，无奈他是下属，人家是上司，他这官虽然当得水深火热，一败涂地，但若因此辞职还乡，他哪里有脸见父老乡亲，他爹娘的面子又要往哪里搁去。  
中丞信手翻着签到簿，也不看他，缓缓道：“卢贤卿，你这上任没几个月，怎么就缺席这么多天？”  
卢尚秋表面上答：“下官刚来长安，不服水土，请中丞见谅。”心里却骂道：明知顾问！还不是因为你这老贼将我捉了去，动用私刑。  
中丞打着那官腔道：“你知道，我大周可不需要‘三天打鱼，两天晒网’之人。”  
御史台院内人人心知肚明，真正晒网之人，分明是刚才被他亲手评了甲等的冯亦如。卢尚秋勤勤恳恳做事，却只因他背叛上司在先，任何功绩都被抹杀了去。若不因他是查阁老举荐，圣上钦点的殿试红人，中丞不好交代，只怕早已葬身来府。听得中丞此言，知他故意刁难自己，他心里十分酸苦：早就料到你不会让我通过。便有些自暴自弃，眼圈亦是红了。  
奸臣收了簿册，对那跟前跪着之人道：“你这官，还要不要做？”分明是威逼利诱他。  
卢尚秋恨得咬牙，然而他还是硬着头皮，自牙缝中挤出两个字：“要做。”  
见这从前抵触自己的年青人如今摄于自己的淫威，自动低头服气，中丞面上浮现出满足的神色，不过他还是十分怀疑这人对自己的忠诚度。  
“这可让老夫十分为难啊——你准备如何弥补这漏掉的时日呢？”  
“下官一直勤勤恳恳，即使旷缺了些时日，录奏之职并未出任何差池。下官日后定当竭尽全力为中丞效力，在所不辞。”  
“为我效力，在所不辞？说得轻巧，如此老夫便考你一考，看你是否心口不一。”中丞命令道，“将那银环呈给老夫看。”  
“在这里？”这里可是大明宫内啊。  
“难道你还想去殿外，向众人展示一番不成？”  
卢尚秋环视四下无人，磨磨蹭蹭地解了上衣。那处乳间银环如戏法一般生出许多倒刺，深深刺入伤口，时日一久便全部与肉长在一起，他曾试着自行取出，结果不仅没取下来，还弄得伤口发炎，害他发高烧差点死掉。  
中丞满意点头。  
卢尚秋以为如此便了结，正舒了口气，岂知大错特错。  
只见中丞将那朝服下摆撩开，嘴里吐出冰冷的命令：“舔。”  
见此情景，卢尚秋不禁怒目圆睁。中丞居然令他在这大明宫内做此种淫靡下流之事，便是要故意羞辱他罢。  
“就是一条狗，也懂得听话。卢给事刚刚才说要为老夫效力，现在难道想出尔反尔？”见卢尚秋咬牙闭眼，中丞道，“老夫给你两个选择：一，即刻滚回老家；二，乖乖伺候老夫。伺候得爽了有赏。”  
卢尚秋心一酸，一行清泪顺着眼角滑下来。那第一项选择，他肯定是无法选了；那第二项，反正他也不是第一次被人逼着做这种事，就当被狗咬一口，日后得了空，定要将月夸下之辱好生报复。心一横，便将双眼闭了，一双红唇覆上。  
一刻钟后，卢尚秋只感觉到唇齿发麻，口中黏黏腻腻，胃中阵阵翻腾作呕。中丞才抵在他喉间喷出来。  
“看来卢给事也并非无用之人，这张嘴伺候得老夫甚为满意。下去吧。”  
卢尚秋如闻大赦，遂将衣裤整理一番，匆匆推了门出去。  
他避开众人的异样眼光，一路寻到茅房，抠着喉咙将那腥臭污秽之物尽数呕出。

***  
绩效考评成绩出来，来中丞念他服务周到，手下留情，给了他甲等下。大周规定，只有甲等以上才有升迁的资格，这说明他还得窝在御史台当他的芝麻官。  
接下来他打探到中丞随圣上前往泰山封禅，有那近一个月不在京城。便得了空子，向查府递了拜帖，择日登门拜访。  
“贤侄，委屈你了。”查绍俞见卢尚秋上门来求他，自知有愧，“可否再给老夫一些时日，待圣上封禅归来，老夫定将贤侄调职一事着落。”  
卢尚秋默默答谢。  
查绍俞压低了声音，又道：“老夫手下主管察院，台院的事并不能插手许多；贤侄在中丞手下做事，想必更加容易知晓中丞的一举一动。若是发现其人有任何忤逆之举，还请速速告知。”言下之意是要他做眼线，监视来俊臣。  
卢尚秋不假思索，爽快地答应了。


	19. 不入虎穴焉弑虎 王爷抬爱终扬眉

金秋十月，桂菊飘香，圣上于山东泰山封禅祭祖，武家王爷公主、春官凤阁鸾台御史台四品以上官阶官员等随行。  
卢尚秋终于落得一阵清闲，将之前的伤痛静养，每日里得了空便或是抚琴，或是下棋，好不自在。  
这厢赵香菱的肚腹也大了起来，渐渐脚上肿痛，行动不便，每日里也不再出门瞎逛，由两名女婢全勤伺候睡觉听琴纳凉，日常的活计全交了那下人去做。与此同时，卢府传来喜讯，王思思早产半月，生下一名健康男婴。卢尚秋为大儿子起名“悟载”，谐音“无灾”，旨意在希望他能健康成长。  
好景不常，泰山封禅甫一归来，来中丞便请了卢给事去府上“饮茶”。  
来俊臣此次陪同圣上封禅归来有功，受了那一通赏赐，本来十分高兴。结果听了线人的报告后，大为动怒，便着了骑卫将卢给事抓到府上做客。  
卢尚秋被来府下人按在堂下跪着，只听头顶上来中丞怒道：“这御史台上下内外，便全是老夫的眼线。你是什么东西，居然敢让查阁老在圣上面前提调人。”  
此话震得他两耳嗡嗡，心中冰寒彻骨。这来俊臣真是好大的胆子，连顶头上司家里都安排了线人。只怕自己连累查阁老，这可如何是好。  
手下人如此不听话，来俊臣气急，下得堂来，左右开弓，“啪啪”在卢尚秋脸上便是两耳刮子：“老夫早就警告过你，你生是老夫手下人，死是老夫手下鬼。今天有你好受！”  
来俊臣刚欲叫人将他拖下去刑囚，只听外面下人通报：“梁王到。”  
说话间，只见一行人跨进门来。为首那人，身着雕花紫袍，前庭广阔，八字眉，细凤眼，高鼻梁，唇上两撇八字胡须，与那眉毛倒是相得益彰，想必乃梁王武三思无疑。  
来俊臣上前：“梁王驾到，有失远迎。”  
武三思呵呵一笑，道：“中丞，本王昨日的提议，你思索得如何了？”  
“王爷请上座。”来俊臣道，“王爷主意甚好，其中细节咱们慢慢商议。”说完一行人便各自落座。  
梁王身后紧随一红衣少女，卢尚秋定睛一看，竟是武曌身旁那红衣女官。  
那红衣女官见到跪在地上的卢尚秋，情不自禁地“啊”了一声。  
梁王见红衣女官这般反应，方才瞧见那地上跪着之人，便问她：“婉儿，这人你识得？”  
上官婉儿点头道：“此人婉儿仿佛从前在哪里见过，有些印象。”  
来俊臣接道：“此人乃今年的进士卢尚秋，被圣上吩咐在下官手下做事，不服管教，下官正向他训话。”  
梁王哈哈大笑：“谁人能不服中丞的管教，本王倒要好好见识见识呢。”说罢便转向卢尚秋：“本王命你抬头。”  
卢尚秋抬眼对上梁王，不禁感慨，真是不是一家人，不进一家门。大周皇帝武则天俊美绝伦，面相方正，眉目间除了女子的柔媚，更有份男子的英气；这梁王武三思是皇帝的侄儿，也是个英俊潇洒之人，眉眼中正，凤目有神，只可惜那唇上滑稽的八字小须将他的英气减了大半，实在有失王爷的风度。  
梁王将此堂下之人定睛细看，不禁怔愣。于是离了座走下来，围着卢尚秋转了两圈，盯着看了半晌，回头问来俊臣道：“这人忒的面熟。”  
“王爷确实见过此人。”来俊臣皱眉道，“不过——是在画中。”  
梁王思索一番，一拍大腿，作恍然状：“难不成是前些日子中丞给本王送去的那牡丹图？”  
“正是。”来中丞拱手。  
上官婉儿不知他们所云为何，一副云里雾里的表情。卢尚秋知道他们所言为何，脸上顿时烫得可以烙烧饼，恨不得当即挖个地洞钻进去。  
梁王抚须呵呵一笑：“来中丞藏了这么个妙人儿在自己手中，怎得也不与本王说！”  
来俊臣面有愠色。武三思好色成性，常常来同他抢人，平日里那些姬妾也就算了，这个可是他手下，好歹是个官员，况且如此妙人儿他还真舍不得。便斥卢尚秋道：“老夫与王爷商谈要事，你赶紧退下。”  
梁王摆了摆手：“不妨不妨，又不是什么外人听不得的事。”说完竟示意卢尚秋坐到他身边来。  
来中丞面上一时乌云密布，心中暗骂梁王。片刻，他沉下心来一想，这人也不过是个手下，若梁王喜欢，不如顺水推舟，送王爷一个人情。见卢尚秋兀自跪在地上犹豫，便叱道：“王爷赐你坐，你别不识好歹。”  
卢尚秋谢过王爷，那红衣女官便引他坐在梁王旁边。  
那梁王放纵成性，竟也不避讳众人，径直捉了他一只纤纤玉手，握在掌中把玩。卢尚秋僵直地坐着，任由王爷翻弄他修长手指，大气也不敢出一口。  
梁王望见来俊臣一副欲言又止的样子，忙挥挥手道：“中丞快说，有什么细节要添加。”  
听两人谈话，卢尚秋方知：梁王武三思此次前来，乃是找来俊臣共议“大周万国颂德天枢”的筹建之事。这天枢乃一巨大铜柱，拟建于东都洛阳端门之外，高耸入云。柱基由铁制成，其形如山，其上雕刻蟠龙麒麟；柱身由武三思撰文，极力称颂武则天的功德，并将百官及四方国君的姓名亦锩刻于其上；柱顶为承露盘，直径三丈。工程浩大，劳命伤财，只因梁王自己为了博取圣上的欢心，好立他为太子。  
上官婉儿插嘴道：“王爷这擎天柱要做多大呢？”  
武三思道：“自然是越粗越好，越大越好。”  
来俊臣大笑，婉儿亦笑得花枝乱颤。  
卢尚秋听得他们如此肆无忌惮地形容给皇帝筹建的天枢，不禁暗暗替这些人脸红。  
两人拟定由梁王启奏陛下，来中丞负责筹资后，梁王一行便起身告辞。  
来俊臣道：“王爷大驾光临，贱内不才，为王爷备了些小菜，还请王爷与婉儿姑娘在此处用过膳再走不迟。”  
梁王也觉得有些累，便不推辞，道：“中丞有什么好酒好菜，尽管端上来。”说罢执了卢尚秋的手，将他肩搂了，“卢郎来与本王一起用膳。”  
梁王称呼卢尚秋为“卢郎”，这个称呼是只有亲密的人，比如父母称呼儿子、妻子情人称呼丈夫才使用的。来俊臣听了，面色更加阴沉。  
卢尚秋何曾与王族如此亲密接触，愣愣地被王爷推着，随引路的家丁进了来府膳房。  
席间梁王与来俊臣喝酒谈事，上官婉儿得了空便与这新科进士卢尚秋交谈。婉儿其父上官仪，为唐高宗龙硕年间的宰相，因劝高宗废后，招致武曌不满而遭诛，其女婉儿被武曌留在身边做事。这上官婉儿生于宰相之家，自幼知书达理，也是个通透灵巧的人儿，深得武曌的信任与喜欢。卢尚秋亦是饱读经书之人，两人一问一答，你来我往；上至天文，下至地理，无话不谈，竟是万分投机。  
酒过三巡，吃饱喝足，王爷再次起身告辞。“来中丞，筹钱之事本王便托付于你，你筑枢有功，圣上定会大加赏赐。”  
“王爷抬爱，下官在所不辞。”来中丞嘴上回答，眼睛却盯着王爷攥着卢尚秋始终没放开的手。  
“中丞，你这个属下，本王向你借用一晚，你不介意吧？”  
“下官的人便是王爷的人。”来俊臣朝着卢尚秋阴阴一笑，“只是，此人亦是朝廷官员，借不借还要看他自己的意思。”  
卢尚秋对梁王好色有所耳闻。先前两人谈话之时，他早已料到王爷不会对他轻易放手，所以已将此时情景在脑海里过了一遍。狄仁杰的势力在朝中遭削，来中丞势力日益强大，指望查绍俞如今亦成了不可能之事。那么他还认识什么人，能比查阁老官更大，更厉害？为今之计，他只想逃离来府，若此时不走，接下来中丞肯定会有大刑伺候。那么不如借梁王之手，助他跳出苦海。  
他做了一个艰难的抉择，随梁王上了马车。  
那厢来中丞狠狠望着他，那眼光似要在他身上穿出一个洞来。  
***  
车轮碌碌。马车内，梁王搂了卢尚秋与自己坐在一处，在他那俊俏眉宇间逡巡半晌，道：“卢郎便是那誉满京城的牡丹公子？”  
卢尚秋羞愧地撇过头去。  
梁王道：“卢郎，我知你一介读书人，又是朝廷官员，怎可能自甘堕落，做这些不齿的事儿。”  
卢尚秋听了此话，转过头来，面露惊诧。  
梁王捋上他额间掉落的一缕秀发，道：“本王知道来俊臣那厮专爱弄些乱七八糟的整人玩意儿欺负新人。定是他拿了什么要挟你。”  
梁王一番话，说得卢尚秋更为诧异。他先前以为梁王只当他是个以色侍人的兔儿，贪婪他的相貌；谁知王爷竟如此体恤他，一语道破他如今的酸楚。卢尚秋眼圈一热，两行清泪就这么无声无息地落下去。  
梁王见美人落泪，顿生怜悯之心，便揽了他入怀中，哄道：“本王和来俊臣那厮不同。你跟了本王，本王不会欺负你的。”  
新科进士终于在王爷怀中哭泣出声。  
是夜，梁王府。卢尚秋在下人的伺侯下洗净身体，身着一袭白色亵衣，卧于梁王寝宫内的床榻上。  
不时梁王沐浴完毕，推门进来。  
卢尚秋见他进来，便将双眼闭了，牙关紧咬，颇有英勇就义之态。  
梁王进得房间，只见那洁白床榻上，躺着一清丽人儿，一双凤目紧闭，一张红唇紧抿，肌肤如白玉凝脂，一头乌黑的长发散落于枕间。美人身着一袭白衣，那洁白胴体在纱衣下似隐似现，仿若仙子一般，比他手头的牡丹公子图，更艳，更美。  
然而，梁王只是将他搂进一双温暖的臂弯里。  
卢尚秋只觉得身后异物火热，原来是梁王已动情，将那挺起热源抵在他臀尖。他虽然从前看过男男春宫，却从未经历过实战，心里极度紧张，禁不住在梁王怀中挣扎忸怩。  
梁王一把按住乱动的他，道：“本王知道你还没有准备好。本王不是那种无情之人，卢郎不愿意，本王不会逼你的。”随即抱紧了他，不再动作。  
那温暖的怀抱，那柔情的话语，似乎在遥远的过去，也有人如这般对他好。他忽地忆起了与杨元慥在一起的，那些少年无忧的快乐日子，止不住潸然落泪。  
梁王无奈地拿枕巾替那泪人儿拭了泪：“睡觉睡觉，本王明日还要早起上朝。”


	20. 龙凤呈祥喜得子 梁王随侍员外郎

第二日梁王早起上朝，下人们进来伺候梳洗。卢尚秋惊醒，也慌忙爬起来。  
梁王按住他道：“卢郎要往哪里去？”  
卢尚秋道：“下官得回御史台，不然中丞要算下官旷职。”  
“中丞那处不要再去了。”梁王面色不爽。  
卢尚秋畏惧来中丞，更畏惧这刚认识不久，不知底细的梁王，生怕梁王是那喜怒无常之人。此时见他阴了脸，心中不禁懊悔。  
“昨日本王向中丞要人时，中丞那眼神差点没把本王给生吞活剥了。”梁王见自己吓着他，便缓了脸色，在他额间一吻，“时候尚早，卢郎不妨多睡一会儿。御史台不要再去了，待本王在尚书省为你找个职位安顿。”  
卢尚秋乖乖睡下，梁王起身离开。  
梁王此时担任春官尚书（礼部尚书），监修国史，与鸾台侍中（门下侍中）、凤阁内史（中书令）同为当朝宰相，他的承诺比起三品御史大夫的话自然分量十足，卢尚秋听来如蒙大赫，喜不自胜。他在那巨大床榻上翻来覆去，终是睡不着，便唤那王府的婢女，要求更衣洗漱。  
伺候他梳洗的婢女道：“卢公子，王爷叮嘱了，卢公子日间可以自由行动，只是要赶在王爷下朝之前回来。”  
卢尚秋点点头算是应允。  
婢女又呈给他一块铜质小令牌，道：“此为出入王府的令牌，公子请收好。”  
洗漱完毕，卢尚秋出了梁王府的大门，一时竟觉得两肋轻松，整个长安城在他眼中，天也蓝了，空气也不如从前那般污浊。  
伙夫将他载回卢府。一夜未归，赵香菱挺着大肚子，正在焦急地等他，见了他便焦急询问。卢尚秋心觉有愧于妻妾，此时也想不出什么好借口，只将赵香菱双肩搂住，不再言语。  
***  
少时，天黑。院外“咚咚”叩门。  
卢尚秋探出头，朝李仁义摆摆手：“仁义兄，说我不在。”随即躲进房，示意他去应门。  
李仁义开了门。  
门外是梁王府的信使。信使道：“梁王请卢公子过府。”  
卢尚秋什么时候与梁王有交情了？李仁义惊诧，嘴巴张成圆形，呆呆地向那厢一指，已然将好兄弟出卖。  
那信使进了房间，朝卢尚秋单膝跪下，重复道：“梁王请卢公子过府。”  
赵香菱不知所谓何事，见丈夫面色难看，以为丈夫惹了什么麻烦，便急急向来使道：“卢郎不认识什么王爷，使者请回罢。”  
使者道：“梁王今天早朝归来不见了公子，十分心急，还请公子速速随在下回去复命。”  
卢尚秋向那使者一揖道：“请使者回去告诉王爷，下官之妻即将生产，请王爷准许下官留在家中照顾妻子。”  
使者看看赵香菱那高高隆起的肚腹，见卢尚秋所说不假，便赶紧回去复命。  
一刻钟之后，那使者返回，向卢尚秋道：“王爷体恤弟妻，准了卢公子的请求。卢公子若是有什么事要请王爷帮忙，那令牌是王府下人都认识的，王爷随时恭候卢公子。”  
卢尚秋称谢。  
使者又道：“王爷请卢公子在家中好生待着，千万莫回御史台，旷职一事请卢公子不用担心。”  
赵香菱听了开心不已：“卢郎，这王爷真好，放你长假，你终于可以多陪陪妾身了。”  
卢尚秋腹诽：你也不问问为什么王爷无缘无故放我假。  
天下没有白吃的筵席，他看得明白，梁王此乃怀柔政策，要作势追求他呢。大周都城长安，风气开放，男风盛行，士族之间爱恨情仇他亦时有耳闻。可这梁王像是吃饱了撑的似的，这种无缘无故的宠爱，是福是祸未知，他一区区小民恐怕无福消受，还是能躲多久躲多久罢。  
***  
十一月里，西风阵阵，寒气渐袭。  
入冬前，赵香菱为卢尚秋生了一对足月的龙凤胎，卢尚秋将男孩命名为“悟义”，希望其明理；女孩取名为“兰泽”，希望她今后如兰草芳泽，成为一个贤惠的女人。与此同时，王思思出了月子，携了满月的大胖小子卢悟载，一行来到长安。卢府上下顿时热闹起来，迎接三个新生命的到来，一家人欢聚团圆，十分喜庆。  
王思思初次来京；卢尚秋闲赋在家，于是带了两位夫人同游长安。一行人先参观了高祖、太宗时期的皇帝行宫——太极宫。太极宫位于长安城墙外西北方向，为隋文帝所建，其北宫墙上有玄武门，“玄武门之变”就发生在此。王思思礼佛，一行人便去了城南著名的大慈恩寺上香，又参观了寺内高宗时期兴建的大雁塔。大雁塔是当时长安城内最高的建筑，登顶即可俯瞰京城，眺望皇宫。不巧的是当时大雁塔塔身破损，正待修葺，众人不得登塔。  
众人驾着马车，自城东皇帝度假行宫兴庆宫外绕了一圈，便回到赵香菱最爱的东市。王思思不曾见过如此热闹的集市，对那些琳琅满目的小玩意也甚为感兴趣。采购是女人的天性，不一会儿，两姊妹就往马车里堆了一大堆杂七杂八，有皮影纱扇，首饰发夹，有杏仁大枣，核桃年糕，尽是些妇人家的玩意儿。卢公子看着两位夫人有说有笑地往前走，似是意犹未竟，还要继续买，他望望家丁手上挂满的小玩意，又想想马车里那一大堆，仿佛听见了荷包在黯黯哭泣。  
晚间，两姊妹饭也懒得吃了，命人在客房里支起来一面白纱帐，后头点了油灯，将那新买的皮影搁在帐子前，有板有眼地开始演戏。卢尚秋边吃饭边看女眷们玩乐，心道：这赋闲的日子实在是逍遥自在，难怪书中常常有写前朝的高官动不动就“告老还乡”，“归甲种田”。  
不日，梁王果然遵守承诺，在圣上面前举荐新科进士卢尚秋为春官礼司员外郎，从六品。圣上准奏。卢尚秋遭破格提拔，一年不到便官升两阶，薪水翻了一番，直叫那厢李仁义羡慕不已。  
那使者来报信时已是晚间。这边卢家人正在准备饭菜，便听得西面那厢李氏大骂：“看看人家卢公子，小小年纪便仕途通畅，步步高升，还认识了人家王爷；你四十多岁了才做上个引赞，连品阶都没有，每月里那几吊钱的月俸，老娘跟了你真是倒霉透了！”  
只听李仁义嚷道：“人家有两个娘子，坐享齐人之福；我只有一个老婆——哎哟——哎呀痛——求你别打了娘子——”  
众女婢、下人齐齐吃笑，赵香菱与王思思一人挽了丈夫一边臂弯，甚是甜蜜。  
***  
翌日，卢尚秋去御史台监督魏慵处提档。那魏慵老儿咧着一张嘴，盯着他贼笑。  
“呐，恭喜卢员外，平步青云。”  
这魏督官是来俊臣的爪牙，卢尚秋不爱理他，只点头表示收到，摆摆手催促他快找。  
魏慵一顿翻找，找得个牛皮纸袋，卢尚秋出于礼节，恭敬地伸了双手去接。  
那魏慵将牛皮袋捏在手中，也不松手，将门牙一龇：“卢员外，王爷的滋味比起咱们中丞如何？”  
卢尚秋气得腮帮子鼓出来，费了好大功夫才克制住扇那黄牙老儿一掌的冲动，劈手夺了牛皮纸袋，头也不回地夺门而去。  
他抱了个篓子回自己桌案上收拾东西。  
汪顺之蹭过来：“恭喜贤弟高升。”  
卢尚秋刚在魏督官那儿受了气，此时谁也不想理睬，“嗯”了一声算是答应他。  
汪顺之看着眼前这年轻人，叹口气又道：“贤弟保重，王爷不是什么好相与之人，贤弟今后还需万分小心。”  
卢尚秋不耐烦地拱手回礼：“多谢汪前辈一年来给予小生诸多照顾，汪前辈一番教诲，小生定当牢记。”  
“你记得就好，记得就好。”汪顺之呵呵道。  
待收拾干净，卢尚秋转头去了位于大明宫外朝的尚书省。  
春官礼司员外郎是个什么头衔？朝廷行政机构尚书省六部中的春官（武曌光宅元年改礼部为“春官”）下设四司（礼司、祀司、主客、膳司），各司设有一位长官称为“郎中”，“员外郎”即副郎中，字面意思就是“编制之外的，辅佐的官”，是个可设可不设，可有可无的职位。卢尚秋屁颠屁颠冲到尚书省正儿八经去报道，将那牛皮纸袋恭恭敬敬地递到尚书省礼部监督付芠手中。  
付督官收了卢尚秋的材料，便去忙自己的事儿，将他晾在一边。  
卢尚秋在旁边干等好一会儿，终于按捺不住，拦了那督官道：“请问督官，下官还不知应该向哪位郎中报道？”  
付督官疑惑道：“梁王没同你讲吗？”但还是领了他去见春官礼司郎中徐夙。  
徐夙见付督官领了个新人过来，见这小生模样斯文，猜到他便是卢尚秋。又见他怀中抱了个大篓子，于是问道：“怎么连家当也搬来了？”  
卢尚秋连忙摆手：“下官刚从御史台收拾了东西过来，这只是下官从前办公的笔墨材料。”  
徐夙不悦：“这里没留你的位子。”  
办公怎么能没有公案？卢尚秋茫然地“啊”了一声，随即连忙将篓子放下，揖道：“下官头一回进尚书省，还请郎中指教。”  
徐夙叹道：“王爷没与你说吗？”  
卢尚秋歪头。这俩人讲话一样一样地，难道王爷真有什么重要的事没与他说？  
徐、付二人见他还是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，方才晓得这个新人真的是什么都不知道。  
付督官解释道：“梁王是咱们礼部的头儿——春官尚书，你这个员外郎的职责呢，就是在梁王办公的时候，随侍左右，负责记录大小事宜，此外每月底向徐郎中上缴录簿。梁王一般在府邸里办公，所以尚书省并没有留设你的位置。”  
卢尚秋将嘴巴张成个桶形。他还以为梁王给他谋了个正经职位呢，兜了好大一圈，果然梁王没安什么好心，竟将他安排在自己身边做司录。上回那一晚，自己矫情一直哭，叫梁王倒了胃口，堪堪放过他；如今可好，日日都要守在梁王身边，就好比羊入虎穴，难保哪天就不会被“啊呜”一口吞掉。  
徐夙拍拍年轻人的肩膀：“好啦，梁王已经下朝回府了，卢员外还请赶紧带着家当去梁王府报道吧。”


	21. 员外初探梁王府 高山流水觅知音

躲得了初一躲不了十五，该来的还是会来。梁王既然跟他玩欲擒故纵，他索性奉陪到底。  
卢尚秋瘪着嘴，去下房管事处领了一堆录簿，将那篓子扔回马车上，捡了几只好笔、一壶墨汁，找了一块布兜成一卷，揣着那铜令牌去梁王府上报道。  
此时梁王正在会客，王府下人便将他领进别间等待。  
未几，只听得梁王哈哈大笑的声音从隔壁传来：“表兄好走不送。”  
只见一行人快步离开梁王府，为首那人身着紫色朝服，怒容满面，眉宇间与武三思有三分相似，乃是最近遭人弹劾，被罢了宰相的魏王武承嗣。  
待魏王离去，梁王哼道：“怂个棒槌，就凭你这蠢材德性，还想做太子？做梦！”  
显然是兄弟阋墙。  
卢尚秋猫在门外，正踌躇犹豫着要不要进去冲撞正在气头上的王爷，梁王已经发现了他。  
“在门口磨蹭什么呢，快进来。”梁王立时心情大好，换上一副温润笑颜，朝他摆摆手。  
卢尚秋厚了脸皮蹭过去，叩地道：“礼司员外郎卢尚秋，叩见王爷。”  
梁王见他还没到他跟前便跪了，离自己能有多远有多远，不满道：“嘿，卢郎竟然如此见外，这就是你的不对了。”他摆摆手，命下人在自己左边加张椅子，对那堂下之人道：“坐过来吧。”  
卢侍郎看看梁王身边那太师椅，磨磨蹭蹭站起来，硬着头皮道：“下官负责司录，站着即可。”  
“站着能写好字么？写不好本王罚你重抄十遍。”梁王威胁他。  
卢尚秋只得讪讪坐了，将布匹展开，取了录簿笔墨。也好，这样一来，两手便全被占满，叫梁王抓不着他的手。  
梁王才不这么想，他嫌那笔墨碍事，立刻夺了去，叫下人端着在旁边伺候，将那一双温润玉手捏在自己手里。  
“好些日子不见，卢郎气色比先前好多了。”  
“下官承蒙王爷厚爱，将下官救离苦海，气色自然不差。”卢侍郎打官腔。  
梁王抚上他眉宇间：“你不在的这些日子里，本王日日夜夜都想着你。”  
卢尚秋口中道：“多谢王爷抬爱。”心中道：说的好听，人人都知道你最近在与魏王争储君之位，忙得紧。  
梁王没接话，两人就这么四手相接。  
卢尚秋抬起头，正对上梁王温柔的目光，他立刻如小女儿家一般低下头去，道：“王爷请放开下官的手，这样下官好为王爷办公。”  
梁王见面前俊俏人儿羞赧，控制不住喜悦之情，他转头问王府管家薛文：“今日可有其他要事？”  
“禀王爷，今日要事均已完结。”薛文知趣地回答。  
梁王道：“如此甚好，卢郎上任初日，本王便带你四处走走，熟悉熟悉环境。”  
初冬的午后刚下了一场小雪，颇有些寒意。梁王命人取来两件麾袍为二人披上，将麾袍的系带亲手为卢尚秋系了，携了他的手让他与自己并肩行走。管家薛文跟上。  
午后的日光罩在前院的花园里。梁王府内虽不如来府那般置物奢侈，布局复杂，然而此处也不乏假山水榭，清溪石桥，如今这场小雪飘下来，阳光一照，那水滴四处“叮叮咚咚”从假山间、屋檐上滴下来，颇有节奏。各处空地补种了冬青、腊梅，黄黄绿绿，将这个冬天装点得十分惬意。那池塘半覆一层薄冰，迎着日光闪烁，微风袭来，波光粼粼。石桥上有一座小亭，两个石凳，一张石桌，桌上纵横交叉地刻着象棋棋盘。庭院各处角落巧妙地摆设了各种姿态的盆栽青松、青花古瓷，将王府各处点缀得闲静幽雅。  
下人们忙着扫除地上的积雪，管家为二人开道。梁王牵着他的手，为他介绍王府的布局，讲解各处设计的来由。原来王府庭院设计出自于那聪明伶俐的上官婉儿之手，每一花，每一木都倾注了她的心血；同时也可见这婉儿姑娘十分讨得梁王的欢心。  
穿过王府花园往北，二人便来到一处幽静建筑，匾额上书“问事堂”。梁王道：“此处是本王办公之处，卢郎很快便会熟悉这里。”遂领了他推门进去。  
问事堂正中为一可容十二人围坐的方形书案，正面墙上挂一宽十尺，高四尺的巨大奔马图。左手边靠墙乃一巨型书柜，摆放各种公文奏章、礼祀典范，史鉴卷籍。右侧为一水帘屏风，日光从上方的天窗透下来，照射于那潺潺流水，上下浮动，波光绮丽。  
屏风后乃梁王办公小憩的地方，置一榻，靠窗处架了一古琴，琴身漆朱漆。  
卢尚秋凑上去仔细观看。此为世间少见之上等沉香木古琴，琴弦由同等粗细的马尾作成，由京城工匠精挑细选，细细拧制，便心痒痒手痒痒。他一爱琴之人，见此良琴，岂有不抚一曲的道理。  
“看来卢郎对古琴似乎颇有研究，”梁王见他盯着琴不放，道，“为本王奏上一曲，如何？”  
“下官不才，王爷见笑了。”  
“请。”  
卢尚秋落了座，试了两个琶音，便弹奏起自己最得意的《广陵散》。刚弹了个引子，他分神抬眼，便见梁王面上乌云密布，似是十分不悦，蓦地想起这古曲《广陵散》又名《聂政刺韩王》，讲的是聂政刺杀韩王复仇的故事；面前此人乃是一位亲王，弹奏此曲乃是大不敬之罪，不禁蹙眉咬牙，急中生智，将那调子一转，十指联奏，弹起那《十面埋伏》来。  
古琴曲《十面埋伏》表现的是楚汉相争时期垓下之战的情景。只听得琴弦声声，由小变大，由缓至急；缓和之处，叮叮咚咚如静谧溪水，紧急之处，噼噼啪啪如闪电冰雹。弹至高朝，只听得“铮锵”一声，其势如离弦之箭，破空之竹，乃是楚军中了汉军的埋伏。立时琴声急转，一时间鼓擂响，马嘶鸣，金戈铁马相厮杀；铁血壮士为国殉，古来征战几人回。  
梁王和着节奏跺脚打拍，摇头晃脑，甚是陶醉，待到高朝，竟和着琴声吟唱起那《垓下曲》：  
“力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮骓不逝。  
骓不逝兮可奈何，虞兮虞兮奈若何！”  
声音洪亮，颇有些西楚霸王的气势。  
一曲《十面埋伏》对指尖力度变化掌控要求颇高，声浅须细慢揉弦，音宏须十指联奏，卢尚秋虽有勤加练习，毕竟那次被来中丞大刑伺候，伤了指骨，刚弹不久，指关节便开始隐隐作痛；此时弹至高朝尾声，拨弦幅度过大，右手尾指竟是钻了心地疼，连连失音，额上也隐隐渗出汗来。  
“献丑了。”一曲终了，他已是虚汗淋漓。  
梁王并不知道他手指受伤一事，以为他只是体虚，替他拭去额间汗液，夸道：“卢郎这一曲了得，看得本王也手痒，想要来上一曲。”说着便执了卢尚秋的手领他到榻上坐着歇息，自己径直坐到琴前，笑道，“本王一介粗人，不会那复杂指法，卢郎莫要取笑本王。”  
说话间，指尖上下翻滚轮拨，收放自如，奏得竟是《秦王破阵乐》。此曲又名《神功破阵乐》，讲述的是太宗李世民被封为秦王时，率军击败叛军刘武周的事迹，多在描述秦王战场杀敌之情景，铁弦铮铮作响，好似万马奔腾；琴身轰鸣震动，好似士兵厮杀。  
卢尚秋不曾想到梁王竟在古琴上有如此造诣，听得直入了神。待那沙场上，旌旗扬扬，秦王收兵，琴声戛然而止，才恍若自梦中醒来，抚掌道：“王爷真是好功力，下官自愧不如。” 如此评价却是诚心的，并不是恭维。  
梁王得意洋洋，呵呵大笑：“古语有云，高山流水难觅知音，本王若是俞伯牙，卢郎便是那钟子期。”  
二人出了问事堂，往北走便是王府藏书阁，名曰“聚墨堂”。  
此藏书阁分为上下两层，堆得满满当当，比卢府他爹的藏书阁大上十倍不止。  
梁王道：“此处还望卢郎花些功夫，替本王将各种藏书方位记住了。”  
卢尚秋见有如此多的典籍，小心问道：“下官可否翻阅这些书籍？”  
梁王笑，揽了他的肩，朝那跟在身后的管家薛文吩咐道：“本王平日甚忙，这诸多好书尽放在这里落灰。卢郎随时可以来此取阅。”顿了顿又道，“都替本王读了更好。”  
卢尚秋心花怒放。  
二人又参观了古玩阁、贡品阁，这些个楼阁顾名思义，收集了众多珍宝贡品，有东海进贡的夜明珠、云南进贡的巨大翡翠矿、西域进贡的天象仪、突厥进贡的银杯盏等，如若将窗帘全部放下，各种器具便会在暗夜里自行发光，尤其是那东海夜明珠，几乎将整个藏室照亮，卢侍郎看得连连咋舌，大开眼界。  
那王府西院最北一间是书画阁。此处远离亭台水榭，极少有水烟瘴气，是收藏书画碑刻的好地方。那些有求于王爷的人，知梁王酷爱收集墨宝，便四处搜集名家墨画贿赂巴结他，梁王照单全收，光前朝褚遂良的墨迹此处就悬挂了六幅之多，大幅《雁塔圣教序》原稿赫然其中，其他唐朝名家如虞世南的《孔子庙堂碑》、欧阳询的《皇甫君碑》均亦收于此处。  
见到如此令人眼花缭乱的真迹，卢员外此时心中只有一个念头：当王爷真好。  
书画阁正中有个小门，落了锁，周围用黑丝绸遮了，神秘兮兮地，想是藏了什么见不得人的宝贝。卢尚秋转头用眼光询问梁王，梁王淡笑不语。  
东院北是王府女眷起居之处，梁王只带他从门口过了过，叮嘱他不要随便进去。既便如此他还是能感觉到闺门缝里那一双双好奇的眼睛，羞得他连忙低下头去。他竟然都忘记了，梁王妻妾成群，子嗣众多，怎么看也不像是好男风之人，为什么偏偏会会看上他？  
正郁闷思索之时，只见一名下人急急跑过来道：“王爷，御史中丞大人求见，说有要事相议，已在门口等候。”  
梁王不悦道：“定是那魏王搬得救兵。”便着下人将来中丞请进会客厅先坐着。  
卢尚秋一听是来俊臣，心中紧张，不由得回攥梁王的手。梁王见他面有难色，道：“此次中丞前来必不是为了礼部的事儿，卢郎不用随本王前去。”遂着了管家为卢尚秋讲解职要，径自回了客厅。  
“请先生指点。”卢尚秋朝管家薛文一揖。  
薛文道：“这礼祀员外十分好当。每日辰时王爷上朝，你便随鸾台、凤阁、将军府的其他几位侍郎在宣政殿外听候；王爷下朝，你便时时跟紧着王爷，若有事须商议，王爷会去礼部巡视一番，若无事便会回府办公。卢员外好生跟紧便可，王爷有什么需要员外辅佐之事，自会同员外交待。此外每月三十须将录簿呈交于礼司徐郎中审核。”  
卢尚秋想了一想，又问：“下官只须负责录奏白天的事宜，晚上不用留在这儿守着王爷吧？”  
“卢员外想到哪里去了，晚上自然是各回各家，各找各妈。王爷这儿有为奴守着。”薛文对这年轻人的发散思维无奈摇摇头。  
他领着卢尚秋来到会客厅后边的一个小别间：“若王爷因私会客、出门，员外可在此歇憩，若是有什么事，招呼门口的下人即可。”想了一想，又补充道，“王府里的禁地，员外莫要大意闯入。”


	22. 耐心王放线钓鱼 虚心郎打退堂鼓

卢尚秋谢过管家，管家便告辞退下。  
这会客厅的别间布置得也十分典雅，靠墙一处简单小榻，白色幔帘遮着。正中一台方几，上面整齐排列着砚台、笔架、一沓簿册。笔架上一列四只大小狼毫，均是他从御史台带过来的笔，想必就是参观王府的这一会儿功夫，下人便帮他收拾好了房间。  
除此之外，桌上还有一碟桂花糕和一只青花瓷杯。青花瓷杯中热气腾腾，他抿了一口，竟是上好的西湖龙井茶。又取了一块桂花糕放在口中，这王府的桂花糕与别处的不同，香糯软糍，咸甜适宜，口感十足。他今日还未曾进食，此时腹中饥饿，于是左一口右一口，一会儿功夫便将桂花糕扫荡一空。  
他左等右等不见梁王出来，便和了梁王给他的披风盖在身上，自那榻上躺下小憩，不一时竟睡着了。  
那厢梁王费了好一番口舌，终于将来中丞打发走了。甫一推门进来，眼前便是这么一幅场景：那柔美君子躺在榻上恬恬睡着，身上盖着自己的披风，长长睫毛在颊上落下一道阴影，鼻翼微翕，红唇微张，吐气如兰。  
他屏退下人，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床榻躺下，自那熟睡之人身后轻轻地将他搂在怀中。  
小榻难容下两个大男人，卢尚秋翻了个身，便与梁王面对面。梁王起先以为他要惊醒，谁知卢郎只是喃喃梦呓两句，便又继续睡去。梁王目不转睛地盯着他，禁不住伸出拇指，描绘那近在咫尺的柳眉、长睫，那一颗泪痣，和那一双红唇。  
天色将黑，王府四处点起灯火。卢尚秋堪堪醒转，甫一睁眼，便见梁王一张大脸进在咫尺，吓得差点摔下床去。  
梁王接住他，复又将他搂紧：“再多睡一会儿。”  
卢尚秋才意识到刚才他一直与梁王睡在一处，立刻脸红，赧赧道：“下官家里娘子还等着下官回家吃饭。”  
“不碍事，待会本王命人去卢郎府上报个信，就说你今天在王府用膳。”梁王在他额间一吻，“接着睡。”  
一人之下，万人之上的梁王就在眼皮子底下沉静睡着，还用双手将他环住，换了是别人也睡不着。卢尚秋偷偷睁眼，在心里描绘梁王的脸，一字剑眉，挺直鼻梁，两片薄唇；此时一双星目闭合，敛去戾气，嘴上两片唇髭随着呼吸微微翕动，几乎令他抑制不住伸手揪一把的冲动。  
梁王多睡了小半个时辰，下人敲门进来：“王爷，晚膳已备齐，请王爷与卢员外用膳。”  
卢尚秋见有人进来，急忙躲到王爷背后。下人却似见惯了这般景象似的，无甚反应。  
下人领二人进了膳房，管家为二人收了披风，又将卢尚秋引至王爷身边坐着。  
“试试看，合不合口味？”梁王为他夹菜。  
卢尚秋正在左顾右盼中，他终于好奇问道：“王爷的家眷不一起用饭吗？”  
管家在一边回道：“王妃吃斋，不与王爷同桌用膳。”  
王府的晚膳并不像卢尚秋想象的那样极尽奢豪，大鱼大肉；只不过是一些酒水，七八个日常小菜。酒水都是宫里陈年佳酿，小菜虽不是山珍海味，珍馐佳肴，但每一样都出自大厨之手，精工细作。  
酒菜对于两个人来说还是太多了，卢尚秋吃得肚子溜圆，便起身告辞。  
“卢郎再陪本王一会儿好吗？”梁王攥了他的手。  
“下官妻妾未出月子，还有一堆奶娃盼望着下官回去照顾。”卢尚秋挣脱梁王，向他一揖，心道：再陪下去今晚都走不了了。  
见他执意要走，梁王也不再阻拦。  
第二日卢尚秋发现，梁王将别馆的小榻撤了，摆了个大床在里面，还真有闲情逸致。  
此后每日卢尚秋随梁王上朝下朝，奔波于尚书省与王府之间，录事也颇为用心。闲来无事王爷便会着他操琴；王府内珍藏有各种乐谱曲谱，两位爱乐之人时常交流，有时甚至因为一处音律争论上个把时辰。  
虽然被梁王搂着同眠，被吃吃豆腐的事时有发生，但是每次只要他执意要归家，梁王绝不盛情挽留他。  
卢尚秋看不明白梁王的心思，也不明白他与梁王究竟处于怎样一种关系。说是情人吧，两人至今未发生任何实质性的肉体关系；说是普通上司下属吧，没见到其他上司抱着下属睡觉兼揩油吃豆腐的。  
不管怎样，这份工作比起上一份工作，就好比蜂蜜比苦艾，甘蔗比黄连，实在是甜蜜太多了。  
***  
这日卢尚秋与其他几位侍郎一同在宣政殿外等待百官下朝。  
平日里退朝时，官阶低的要让官阶高的先走，因此梁王一行总是先行出殿。谁料今日皇帝散朝，百官鱼贯而出，唯独迟迟不见梁王。  
卢尚秋在殿外等得焦急，伸长了脖子望着那宣政殿出口，将那一双官靴尖端踮了在地面上来回摩擦，不料却见来中丞一行缓缓向这边走来，便立刻将头埋得低低的，生怕被中丞认出来。  
来中丞今日着红袍官服，佩银鱼带，与另外几位红袍官员有说有笑地往他这里走。行至此处，便见一位侍郎服饰者将头埋得低低地，一副“此地无银三百两”的模样。  
“哟呵，这不是卢员外么，做什么对中丞行如此大礼？”同行的尚书右丞王广眼尖，其实老远就瞧见卢员外了，来俊臣与前下属卢尚秋的暧昧关系在中丞的圈子里早已不是秘密，此时见他躲着来中丞，便故意奚落他。  
卢尚秋只得讪讪行礼：“下官见过几位官人。”  
来俊臣这才注意到他。他将他上上下下打量了一番，奸笑道：“多日不见，卢员外胖了嘛。”  
卢尚秋几时曾被别人以“胖”来形容过，正搜肠刮肚地想来反驳他呢，只听来中丞接着道：“上回老夫遇见卢员外，卢员外还是瘦猴一只，恐怕多亏了梁王日日将你喂饱吧。”说完哈哈大笑。几位红袍官员领会言外之意，也跟着笑起来。  
卢尚秋见来俊臣竟敢在宣政殿这朝圣圣地如此肆无忌惮地吐出不雅之语，诋毁他和王爷的清白，又气又急，道：“梁王才不是你想象那样。”  
“这倒奇了，老夫几时见你如此衷心护主？”来俊臣故作讶异状，压低了声音，用仅能让相邻几人听见的音量道，“难道梁王的床上功夫果然比老夫厉害？”  
众位官员哄笑。  
这下子跳进黄河也洗不清了，卢尚秋赧成一个大红苹果，心中只将这处处毁他清誉的来老儿大卸八块。  
王右丞笑道：“素闻梁王喜新厌旧，若是哪日卢员外失宠了，千万不要忘记还有咱们中丞啊，呵呵。”  
众人笑着离去，卢尚秋将他们每个人的祖宗十八代都诅咒了一通，依旧难解心头之恨。  
梁王下朝后被武曌召去后殿商议事情，耽搁了一会。出来时只见卢郎面色难看，想是他等得急了，便叫抬轿下人在后面跟着，一面安慰他，一面携了他往尚书省方向去了。  
百官早已散去，此时的宣政殿十分寂静，除了殿外宦官、抬轿的家丁和他俩，便无其他人。  
卢尚秋木木地被梁王牵着走，此时在他心里千回百转的，只有王右丞那一句话——“梁王喜新厌旧”。是了，梁王是爱女人的，从来也没听说过他爱过男人，对自己恐怕只是一时好奇罢了。若是自己仗着梁王一时宠爱，忘了身份，只肖看那梁王府东院满屋子的姬妾，便能看到今后自己的下场。更何况，梁王是储君的有力竞争者，圣上也有意将他提名为太子，若他真做了太子，到了那时，自己又该何去何从。如今自己就快要被梁王的柔情攻势攻陷了，不如趁着什么都还没发生，赶紧了断这无望的纠葛。  
他铁了心，将手从梁王手心里抽离。  
“怎么不走了？礼部马上到了。”梁王疑惑地回头看他，“是不是本王走得太快？”  
卢尚秋一咬牙，“扑通”一声双膝跪地：“在下无能，无法胜任礼司员外郎一职，还请王爷准了在下卸甲归田。”  
梁王连忙去扶他：“好端端的怎么就不干了呢？”见卢尚秋赖在地上跪着不起来，面色晦暗，仿佛随时要哭出来，便猜道：“是不是有人跟你说什么了？是哪个不长眼的王八羔子，卢郎快告诉本王，本王把他拖了喂狗。”  
“没有谁说，是在下自己不称职。” 卢尚秋道。  
“你不称职还有谁称职？”梁王怒道，惊飞了广场上几只觅食的飞鸟，“你就若是突然就这么不干了，本王找谁去顶替你啊？”说完又去拉扯他。  
卢尚秋吭头：“大周人才济济，不缺在下一个。”  
“卢郎这戏唱得是哪一出，啊？”梁王急得跳脚，连自称“本王”都忘记了，“不许不干，我在圣上与众臣面前保荐你，你就这么辞了，叫我面子往哪里搁？不许不干。”  
遂叫四名抬轿家丁将赖在地上跪着不肯走的卢员外抬了，扔进轿子里，扛至尚书省。  
***  
大周皇帝武则天退朝后留下春官尚书——梁王武三思，所议二事：其一，准备正月里皇宫的筵席；其二，准备元宵节长安城全城花灯。  
尚书省礼部召开例会，众人围坐一桌，梁王坐于首席，其他官员依官阶列座其次。  
卢员外还在闹别扭，他官阶不入流，梁王给他捡了个小茶几，让他躲在梁王背后坐着。  
梁王道：“按照往年惯例，除夕夜大明宫筵席由客司和膳司负责，元宵全城灯谜由礼司和祀司负责。众位卿家可有异议？”  
众人均摇头表示无异议。  
“众卿可还有其他问题，没有便散会。”  
祀司吴郎中道：“负责去年元宵灯谜的给事受狄党牵连下了狱，今年得重新找人做。”  
梁王问：“众卿家可有推荐人选？”  
一时沉默。  
礼司郎中徐夙道：“素闻进士卢员外饱读诗书，博学多才，依下官之见，这元宵灯谜便交给卢员外去做，王爷你看如何？”  
梁王转了头，看向藏在身后的卢尚秋。  
两人眼神交会.  
卢尚秋摇头：我不想做官了。  
梁王作威胁状：现在是本王最最忙，最最缺人的时刻，敢给我临阵脱逃，看我怎么治你。  
卢尚秋瞪眼：你威胁我。  
梁王作可怜状：求求你行行好，帮帮我吧。  
卢尚秋妥协：堂堂王爷，窝囊成那样，看在你可怜的份上，我就勉为其难接了吧。  
梁王点头微笑：这才对嘛。  
眼神交流结束，梁王转身对众部下道：“好吧，就这么定了。还有问题吗？”  
卢员外自梁王背后探出头：“吴郎中可否告知下官，大致需要多少灯谜？”  
吴郎中掰着指头数了数：“依往年来看，每年的灯谜约莫有一千条吧。”  
一千条！卢员外在心里跺脚跳骂，他心生一计，嘴上道：“此任务艰巨，时间紧迫。请王爷准许下官暂停手中事务，下民间采集灯谜。”  
梁王额间黑线。


	23. 兰灯佳节圆梦月 难得成全有情人

除夕至正月十五，除了负责庆典的人员，全国放假。  
虽然上司拒绝批准他辞职，但是如今卢员外不用日日去梁王府报道，受那被王爷“搓圆捏扁”的罪，自然十分开心，大年三十在家中与两位夫人好好吃了一顿团员饭。大年初一，老婆们抱了孩子回娘家省亲，他便揣了个小册子，去长安城城南街头闲逛，美其名曰“办公”。  
长安城南街应该是长安最富有文化气息的一条街了。除夕刚过，各家各户门口时不时地放着爆竹，全是硝烟味儿；大街小巷一地红色，叫卢员外踩了满鞋底儿的碎炮皮子儿。虽然南街上的店面都关着门，但是那后街住宅中，许多人家走亲、访友、会客，车马也是络绎不绝。  
不过，放假期间还在外办公的官员却是不多。这个卢员外，青色六品官服外套个小披风，背个小囊，走街串巷，有模有样地收集灯谜；如此丰神俊朗之男儿，自然吸引了城南诸多女子的注意。  
卢尚秋忙碌到天将黑才回家。卢府东厢黑漆漆的，李仁义偕同李氏，搭王思思她们的便车一起回了并州，家里只剩王阿叔、李阿叔两位侍候他的下人。热闹了好些时日，突然一下子就冷清下来，他还真有点不习惯，有点想念那两个疯丫头。吃过晚饭，他便翻阅手头的古书典籍，以及从尚书省、王府借来的灯谜相关书籍，摘抄起来。  
一连五日，搜肠刮肚，呕心沥血，卢尚秋终于集齐了千条灯谜，工工整整地誊好了，用马车拉着送到祀司吴郎中府上。吴郎中是个老先生，对他这个年轻新人的办事效率刮目相看，又见他字迹隽秀，一丝不苟，不禁啧啧称赞。  
出了吴府，卢尚秋从梁王府外绕了一圈才回家。别多想，他只是好奇，帝王家的人怎么过年。不过他吃了个闭门羹，啥也没看到，因为武三思一家早回并州武兴（今山西文水）老家去了，据说元宵节前才能回来。嘿，说到底，他和当今圣上一家还是老乡呢。  
***  
独身一人，不用上班的日子过得当然甚是滋润。卢尚秋每日里睡到日上三竿才起床，吃了饭后便将从王爷府里搜刮来的那些个稀罕曲谱拿出来晒太阳，叮叮咚咚地练上一阵子；下午呢就喝喝茶，下下棋，欺负欺负两位臭棋篓子阿叔；晚间少了大胖小子们哭嚎、丫头片子们打扰，便在房间里点了灯，吟诗作画，好不惬意。  
不过，好日子总是过得比平时快。昨儿个刚听说梁王一行回府，今儿个信使就把请柬给递过来了，信上唠唠叨叨一大通，无非是说：梁王念卢郎独在异乡为异客，让他正月十五元宵节去王府做客。这不，正月十五这天，酉时未至，王府便派了马车上卢府来接卢员外赴宴。  
长安街头喜气缤纷，各处点着大红灯笼、走马彩灯、挂着他亲手制作的灯谜。马车走街串巷耽搁了一些时间，抵达时王府晚宴已齐备。  
管家领了卢尚秋坐在梁王旁边，卢尚秋脸红：“下官职位低下，与礼不合，还请王爷另赐座。”  
梁王今日一身便服，见他来了，开心地搂了他的肩将他按坐在自己身边：“卢郎是贵客，当然要和本王坐在一起。”  
卢尚秋讪讪落座。此时他才有机会环视众人。只见此桌除了他和梁王外，其余人等为：梁王长子武崇训、次子武崇烈、娘家叔侄、远亲等数名男眷列座。王妃、姬妾等女眷坐于下游圆桌。  
卢尚秋偷偷问管家：“怎么不见其他官员。”  
管家道：“此乃王府家宴。”  
“王爷信里没说啊。”卢尚秋无奈，原来自己又被梁王涮了一把。不过，同时他心中又有那一点点的小小惊喜：梁王请他赴家宴，还将他介绍给妻妾子女，等于同众亲眷公开了他们的关系，真令他这个小人物有些受宠若惊。  
今日筵席，山珍海味居多，梁王与众亲眷侃侃而谈，卢尚秋与谁都不熟，腆了脸埋头苦吃，差点撑颇肚皮。吃得差不多了，梁王提议去街上走走，欣赏欣赏卢员外的杰作。管家领了两位小公子做马车，王爷携了卢尚秋步行，保镖与骑卫跟在后头。  
元宵节的夜晚十分热闹，长安城自大明宫、北街至南街一路挂满各种灯笼，叫那天上一轮圆月也黯淡了几分。梁王府位于大明宫南门外，一行人出了王府，沿北街向南走。街市上人头攒动，五彩缤纷的花灯将众人的目光吸引了去，谁也认不出一身便服的梁王。  
众人行至一处走马花灯，灯上印着彩鱼虾米、荷花莲蓬，灯尾挂了一张灯谜字条，随着花灯一起不停旋转舞动。卢尚秋正要高高兴兴地伸手去摘，梁王揽了他的手道：“你是出题人，今儿个别人猜得，偏你猜不得，不然算舞弊。”  
卢尚秋本来准备赢上许多好吃的，见王爷不给他猜灯，便将一张嘴瘪着。梁王安慰他：“不如这样，本王猜得的都算作你的，如何？”  
“多谢王爷。”卢员外心道：这还差不多。  
梁王揭了那旋转灯谜，只见谜面为：  
小小一姑娘，坐在水中央；  
身穿粉红袄，阵阵放清香。  
“这个容易，卢郎替本王收了罢。”梁王将灯谜递给他。众人接着行走。  
行至另一处花灯，灯面上是田野山水画，底座下亦连着一张灯谜，谜面为：  
白如玉，穿黄袍；  
只有一点大，都是宝中宝。  
梁王看了半晌：“这个本王还真不知。诸位有谁猜得出来？”  
王妃与少爷均摇头。  
管家薛文道：“是稻子。”梁王点点头，将灯谜递予薛文：“归你了。”  
武崇烈在马车里问他娘：“为什么稻子要穿黄袍？”  
第三盏灯印着脸谱，谜面为：  
此物管八面，人人有两片；  
用手摸的着，自己看不见。  
马车里武崇训大叫：“爹爹，这个简单，让大郎来答。”他将手覆上脸颊两侧道：“是耳朵。”  
梁王赞许地点点头。半大小子探出头，十分高兴地揭了灯谜。  
街上人渐渐多起来，夜市里到处摆着许多新奇的玩意儿。少爷们闹得欢，王妃着下人们为孩子们买了些糖人、面具哄着。  
“冷么？”梁王为身边人将披风重新挪了挪系好。“在下不冷。”卢尚秋将一张羞赧红颜隐藏进月色里。  
众人又往前，行至一处大灯，此灯壁上印有奔马，灯体旋转不停，骏马仿佛奔驰起来一般。灯谜谜面为：  
坐也是立，立也是立；  
行也是立，卧也是立。  
卢尚秋一见谜面就心知坏事了，急道：“这个不好猜。”  
梁王呵呵一笑：“今年是谁主管花灯布置，本王要好好罚他。”遂揭了那灯谜递到卢尚秋怀中。  
整个北街逛过去，卢尚秋怀中已抱了一沓灯谜。两位小少爷困得哈欠连天，一行人便去那灯谜兑换之处，换回一堆瓜子糖仁，打道回府。  
“王爷，在下告辞了。”马车停在梁王府门口，卢尚秋向梁王一揖。  
“天色甚晚，卢郎此时回去不安全，不如在本王府上下榻，如何？”梁王欲挽留他。  
“下官妻儿还等着下官回家吃元宵。”卢尚秋大言不惭。  
“怎么说谎也不打草稿了？”梁王嘿道，“本王此次回乡，专门去见了你的父亲，你那一家子女眷现在恐怕还在并州城呢。”  
“王爷明鉴。”竟然连爹爹都知道他与王爷的事儿了？他沮丧无奈。  
“不走可好？”梁王收了架子，攥了他的手，“良宵佳节，就当是陪陪本王。”  
***  
梁王寝宫，灯火昏暗暧昧。  
方才沐浴的时候，卢尚秋壮着胆子腆了脸，跟王府下人要了一点禁药，英勇就义似的自己服了，只盼望接下来少吃点苦。此时药效发出来，他只觉得眼前景物模糊，脑子里昏昏沉沉，身上滚烫，十分难受，便将白玉似的身体在那锦缎床单上翻滚磨蹭。  
混屯间，一双冰凉大手抚上自己的身体，所及之处掀起阵阵欲望波澜。那双大手在他胸前两点红樱处采摘拨弄，又拽了那乳间银环轻轻旋转拉扯，直弄得他连连娇喘，身体不自主地挺起。  
那双手自他胸前移开。梁王用一只手托起他的后颈，低头吻上美人红唇。卢尚秋只觉得一个温热异物侵入他口腔之中，掀开他的唇齿，左右轻柔搅弄，又含住他的小舌轻轻吮吸，逗得他唇腔内酉禾痒难耐。  
梁王另一只手探至他身下，寻了草丛中那处微微抬头的物事，上下轻轻捋动。卢尚秋立即盈盈呜呜难耐出声，腿间事物随着欲望而上扬，双眼朦胧含泪，如此诱人模样，直把梁王看得欲望高涨，下身坚硬。他将食指按在他后廷处打圈，不时将指尖刺入穴内，惹得怀中人儿惊喘连连。  
怀中搂着日思夜想的人儿，梁王哪里还能按捺得住蓬勃欲望，令美人转身趴下，后廷面对着自己，便挺了男物，直捣黄龙。  
只听得“啊——”的一声，卢尚秋惨叫，下身的痛楚将他直直从禁药的迷蒙中拉出来，前端事物也立时丢了那蓬勃朝气缩回原形。他从未经历过后廷欢爱，不知那处需要润滑；梁王在床上从来都是被别人伺候的，如今第一次主动伺候人，他那里硕大，进去的那一瞬间，卢尚秋几乎可以听到自己后廷撕裂的脆响。  
梁王一攻不成，便调整角度再攻，生生又推进一寸。卢尚秋哀叫，鲜红血液顺着撕裂处流下来，浸湿了身下的白床单。他两腿止不住地打颤，终于支撑不住，身体跌落在床上。  
梁王见血，皱眉停了攻势。  
卢尚秋亦停住不敢乱动丝毫，稍微一动下身血就像不要钱一样哗哗往外冒，疼得他冷汗淋漓。他疼，梁王也疼，那男物半埋在他身体里，进也不是退也不是，不禁诧异道：“卢郎后面难道还是处子？”  
卢尚秋羞赧地点点头。  
梁王又高兴又开心。他终是心疼美人儿，从他体内小心翼翼退出来，命婢女换了带血的单子。  
二人复又躺下，梁王自他身后将他搂在怀中，将那处火热在他双腿间摩擦，口中道：“今晚本王就放过你。”  
卢尚秋道自己败了梁王的兴，于是乖乖俯下身去，将王爷的火热物事含在口中，尽心服侍。  
事毕两人相拥而眠。


	24. 恋亲王前程似锦 责下人争风吃醋

翌日，卢尚秋在禁药与后廷伤势的双重作用下，发起低烧来。梁王自知昨夜伤了他，心中愧疚，便叮嘱他在王府静养一日，不用随他去早朝。他昏昏沉沉，直睡到梁王下朝归来。  
“圣上对此次元宵灯节甚为满意，赐了礼部金银玉器等小玩意。”梁王坐在榻边道。  
“有没有下官的份？”卢尚秋一听有圣上赏赐，立刻两眼放光，就要爬起来去领赏。  
“莫激动。”梁王将他按回榻上：“卢郎的份本王已经帮你领了。”他从怀里掏出一只玉如意，“这是本王从圣上那里讨来的，专门赏赐给出灯谜之人。”  
卢尚秋伸手便去抢。圣上赐的宝贝可是光宗耀祖的好东西。  
“急什么，本王先代你收着，等你痊愈了再还给你。”梁王将那玉如意举到他够不着的地方，故意逗他。“先把药吃了。”  
待卢尚秋吃了药，梁王钻进床里搂了他道：“卢郎今后不要在我面前自称‘下官’，咱们改以‘你我’相称，如何？”  
“亲王与庶民尊卑有别，下官这么做只怕坏了王爷的名声，恕难从命。”情人与王爷较真。  
梁王妥协道：“那这样，在外人面前咱们该怎么叫怎么叫；在只有我们二人的时候，便以你我相称，卢郎意下如何？”  
卢尚秋望进王爷的眼睛，那眼神充满温柔宠溺，令他情不自禁就点了头。  
梁王见他答应，莞尔一笑，在他唇上轻啄一下：“我还有些公事要办，卢郎在此好好歇息。”便匆匆离去。  
梁王步入会客厅，只见一红衣女官正端坐着品茶，原来是不请自来的上官婉儿。  
婉儿见了王爷，劈头就问：“听说哥哥收了上回那个小书生为义子，是真的吗？”  
“小丫头从哪里听来的疯言疯语。”  
“京城就这么大一点地方，况且，连圣上都听说了。”  
梁王听得婉儿说武曌已经知晓他与卢尚秋的事，不由得面色一沉，攥紧了拳。魏王武承嗣野心勃勃，最近抢了先机扳倒狄仁杰，向皇储之位更近一步。魏王如此司马昭之心，对于他是莫大的威胁，他不希望这件个人私事再火上浇油，致使他与姑母的关系疏离。  
“姑母怎么说？”他深吸一口气问道。  
“圣上说——不告诉你。”婉儿卖关子。  
“嘿，小臭丫头，看我不揍你。”梁王作势要抽她。  
“圣上说——随——便——你——”婉儿从梁王的拳头下逃出来，学着武曌的样子，将眉蹙着，手一背，摇头晃脑：“唉，三思都老大不小了，孩子也生了一堆，好不容易正正经经谈一场恋爱，朕这个做姑母的反而要祝福他才是。”  
“小丫头，当心姑母知道你在背后学她。”梁王一颗悬着的心放下了。心道：姑母是为了从前那事儿对我心存愧疚，如今想要补偿我罢。  
上官婉儿摇着梁王的胳膊道：“哥哥，那你还喜不喜欢我？你不会有了美人就不要我了吧。”  
“好了好了，你来这里就是为了戏弄本王吗？”梁王不耐烦。  
“奴家不敢。”婉儿见他不悦，收了性子，正经道，“今日奴家前来，乃是为了一件事。圣上一直希望能开武举，为我大周增添良将。”  
梁王点点头：“这我知道。”  
婉儿道：“今日散朝后，圣上与张宰相商议，认为一年内是个好时候；明日朝会的时候，张宰相会当堂提请此事，所以派奴家今天来先问问各位王爷、宰相的意思。”  
梁王亦赞成武举取士，最近大周边疆不甚太平，突厥屡屡骚扰边境，若他能为姑母分忧，是件加分的好事。况且，武举也是招兵买马，收买人心的好机会，便问婉儿：“姑母心中可已有合适的武举时间？”  
婉儿道：“圣上认为应当在迁都洛阳之后尽早举行，时间紧迫，因此要奴家问问王爷这位‘春官尚书’的意思。”  
武曌嫌弃长安曾为唐都，有李唐王室遗留之气，大明宫内处处令她触景生情，早有迁都洛阳之意。今年她终于下了决心，草拟了迁都方案，各路王爷公主大臣已经纷纷在洛阳城内买下新府邸并着手置办。  
梁王沉思片刻，问道：“攸暨与承嗣怎么说？”  
“定王与公主均是极赞同，魏王那边奴家还未去哩。”  
定王武攸暨虽无心东宫之位，可太平公主李令月效仿其母的野心，梁王还是看得出来的。他向婉儿一拱手：“那好，劳烦婉儿姑娘转告姑母，此次初设武举，礼部一定全力支持，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”  
送走上官婉儿，梁王回头去看望卧病在床的卢尚秋。卢员外身后疼痛，不能动弹，新年第一天便旷职，心中不由得苦闷，忍不住大骂让他受伤的人：“从前在春宫图上看男人和男人做那档子事儿，都是无比享乐，怎么我跟你第一次就变成了个瘸子。”  
见美人儿躺在榻上盯着他，双目如炬，龇牙咧嘴，梁王无奈笑笑：“我脸上有什么脏东西吗？”  
卢尚秋摇头叹气：草民怎敢同王爷抬杠。  
当晚他能下地行走之后，立即找了个借口逃离了王府，并且不忘将那玉如意讨了去。梁王知道昨夜的情爱吓到了小情人，也不多加阻拦，只是在他走后怅然若失地盯着两人欢好过的地方许久。  
***  
腊梅谢了红梅开，冬去春来。  
日子又恢复到年前的样子，卢尚秋还是那么三点一线：大明宫，梁王府，家。梁王得知武曌默许两人的关系之后，平日里出行便堂而皇之地逼着卢秘书与自己同轿，想是要将两人的关系昭告天下，一有机会更是逮住他直上三垒；不过自从第一回的痛苦经历之后，卢员外再没敢让梁王碰他后面。  
长寿二年春，则天武帝下令迁都洛阳。  
夫人思思和小妾香菱自并州返回，捎来了父亲卢肃远的书信。信中述说了王爷屈尊降贵来访一事，对儿子受到王爷的提携感到十分的荣幸，也为他不用再听命于中丞而感到放心，末了又教导他要好好遵从梁王的指示。  
卢尚秋望着家书讪笑道：爹爹，不孝儿已经十分遵从梁王了，遵从到了您老人家想象不到的地步。  
一家人团聚，又是好一阵闹腾。  
大老婆王思思却不怎么开心。她与卢郎上次欢好还是他们在并州，她刚嫁进卢家的时候，距今已经有差不多一年了。她与卢郎重聚了好些时日，卢郎竟没有再碰过她一回，怎能让她不担心失宠？王思思便多长了个心眼，吩咐女婢偷偷留心观察起赵香菱的动静。  
香菱虽是个神经大条的娇小姐，此时亦已察觉有什么不对劲的地方，不过她每日里贪玩，并没有往心里去。  
思思坐不住了，据多日观察的婢女来报，老爷亦未曾召香菱侍寝。这日卢尚秋出门，两位女眷聚在一起玩皮影戏，思思终于按捺不住好奇，红着一张脸，问香菱道：“妹妹，官人近日可有和你那个？”  
香菱不解：“姊姊你在说什么？‘那个’是哪个？”  
“就是那——个呗。”思思将两个食指对到一起。  
“我懂了，”香菱恍然道，“姊姊，生孩子疼哟，妹妹可不想再受第二回罪了。”  
“这么说，官人一直都没有碰你吗？”  
香菱摇摇头。  
“奇了，难道咱们姐妹俩被哪个骚狐狸挖了墙角？”  
卢尚秋今日无事，提早回府，只见所有女婢都在院子里跪着，赵香菱手持鸡毛掸子怒气冲冲，王思思坐在椅子上哭成个泪人儿。他急道：“发生什么事儿了，可是丢了东西？”  
香菱瞪着他，不说话。思思哭得梨花带雨，连连哽咽。  
“有话好好说。”卢尚秋将夫人们安抚一番，又对着面前一地的婢女道，“是谁，偷了什么东西，赶紧交出来，坦白从宽；若是不说实话，被我查出来，立即送官。”  
“老爷，奴婢冤枉啊，”跟随服侍卢尚秋时间最长的婢女杏儿哭道，“奴婢们哪里敢偷什么宝贝，是夫人——”  
话未说完，香菱便打断她，唾道：“还敢说，看我将你嘴掌烂。”  
卢尚秋将香菱抱到自己怀中坐着：“是不是菱儿不乖，又惹事了？”  
香菱撅嘴道：“才没有的事儿。”  
“都起来吧，地上冷。”  
待安抚好两位夫人，将她们送去歇息了，卢尚秋便召来杏儿询问。  
“是夫人怀疑奴婢中有人背着她们勾引老爷，逼着奴婢们承认。”杏儿哭道，“老爷明鉴，奴婢忠心耿耿，绝不是什么狐狸精，绝不会做对不起老爷夫人的事儿。”  
听了杏儿的解释，卢尚秋苦笑，他知道这些女婢是无辜的，只是自己很久不碰思思和菱儿，致使她们心疑，迁怒到女婢身上罢了。他自己脾性怪异，对女人提不起兴趣，如不是父亲逼着他为卢家传宗接代，他也不用对不起他的两位夫人。可他如何能对夫人们启齿呢？说他不爱她们？她们只是他生儿育女的工具？思思一介弱女子，恐怕承受不了打击，菱儿的性格一定又是一哭二闹三上吊。唉，此时他真想与仁义兄换换身份，过那普通夫妻的小日子。  
为了打消夫人们的疑虑，是夜他便与思思同床。王思思见丈夫终于又肯与自己欢好，自是使尽浑身解数伺候丈夫。为了和丈夫达到鱼水之欢，她还特地准备了时下长安城最流行的催情香膏。  
“思思，你给为夫抹得什么？”卢尚秋只觉得下身沾了凉飕飕的东西，见思思将猪油一样白花花的东西抹在他和她的下面，不禁有点作呕。  
思思羞赧道：“此物是香膏，做润滑之用。官人那里太大，妾身怕疼。”随即坐在他身上，将经充分润滑的男物含进下身。那接合之处有了香膏润滑，进出方便百倍，卢尚秋竟也渐渐得了乐子，与夫人翻云覆雨起来。


	25. 员外二探梁王府 痴心难抵流蜚言

冰雪消融，草长莺飞。  
京城的达官贵人们纷纷忙着收拾家当，准备随圣上搬迁，整个长安城鸡飞狗跳。皇帝不断召见商议迁都之事，其他的事情便耽搁了许多，梁王手中亦积了不少公文，此日得了闲便去了墨香阁，审批连日积压的公文。卢尚秋座于梁王下手，挽了袖子誊抄公文。最近礼部事务格外繁忙，徐郎中将许多事宜都推到他头上，美其名曰“礼部不养吃闲饭的”，将他累得够呛，抄了没一会儿便捂着袖子连打数个哈欠。  
“昨夜没睡好？”那厢梁王瞟见小情人睡眼惺忪，哈欠连天，脑瓜点得跟鸡啄米似的，便将手中的公文放下，示意他过来，将一双手自他背后圈了，抱着他坐在自己怀里。最近小情人也不知道在瞎忙些什么，害得他们好久都没有亲热了。“是不是徐夙又将他份内事情丢给你做？”  
“王爷莫责怪徐郎中，各司事务繁忙，为王爷分忧是下官的责任。”卢尚秋生怕梁王因为如此芝麻小事迁怒手下，赶紧解释。  
“卢郎不乖。不是说好了没有外人的时候，只以你我相称么？” 梁王在他鼻子上拧了一把，“若做不到，明日我便将徐夙的郎中之位撤了。”  
卢尚秋平日里是用惯了敬语的，虽说梁王逼着他改，但是方才心急之下又全部抛回脑后了。此时梁王拿不相干的人威胁他，他只得腆了脸重复：“为你分忧是我的责任。”  
奇妙的是，此话换了称谓后不再是那职场官腔，却更似情人之间的甜言蜜语，梁王甚为受用，不禁哈哈大笑：“卢郎这话我爱听。”又叮嘱他，“不过，在这官场上，要学会适当地推拒一些份外事务。若是将身体累垮了，你又如何为我分忧呢？”  
王爷的话在理，卢尚秋点头道：“武郎教训的是。”  
按当时的习俗，亲近的人在姓氏后加“郎”互相称呼。原本梁王打算让卢尚秋直呼自己的名字，可是梁王贵为王爷，名讳只有当今圣上才呼得，卢尚秋抵死不从，便妥协一步让他同家里人一般唤自己武郎。  
二人颇有几日未曾肌肤相亲，此刻梁王美人在怀，见小情人如此顺从，那欲望便哗哗地窜上来。他腾出一只手，自面前的盘子里取了一块桂花糕，递到卢郎嘴边。卢尚秋顺从地张嘴含住。  
美人嘴角沾了些淀粉，梁王伸了拇指帮他蘸了去，那一双红唇形状较好，丰满富有弹性，只叫梁王指尖流连摩挲，不舍离去。  
卢尚秋此时亦情动，红唇微翕，梁王得了空子，将食指伸进他齿缝之中，轻轻上下逗弄他口中灵舌。美人将一张唇抿了，吮着梁王指尖残留桂花糕的香甜，如此煽情的动作只叫梁王下腹欲望高涨。  
两人正在你侬我侬，均是欲望难耐之时，突然只听门外下人通报：“上官婉儿到。”  
卢尚秋急忙推开梁王。  
“这丫头可真会挑时候。”梁王暗骂。  
那红衣女官翩翩而来，见梁王面有愠色，一旁卢员外衣冠不整，面色腩红，心下了然，自己必定是搅了两人的好事。  
她朝着梁王福了福，道：“圣上请王爷进宫商量迁都细则。”圣上差私人秘书亲自来请，梁王再大的胆子也不敢忤逆，只得将欲望暂时压下，由下人服侍着回后堂更衣。  
卢尚秋向上官婉儿行礼。  
婉儿施施然走到他身边：“若奴家没猜错，卢员外便是那名满京城的‘牡丹公子’对吗？”  
“你怎么知道？”卢尚秋愕然，从前来中丞逼着他做得那些下流之事，难道竟然连一介女儿家也知道了。  
婉儿没有回答他的问题，而是定定地望着他的脸，眼中已含了凄苦神色，道：“难怪王爷喜欢你。”  
如今见婉儿一改平日里的伶俐，答非所问，说话语气酸溜溜，他再迟钝也已察觉，难道婉儿姑娘亦倾心于梁王？随即一想，梁王深得皇帝宠信，权势在握，其人风流倜傥，众女倾心是再正常不过的事儿，婉儿姑娘与梁王相识已久，难免不会互相动心。  
婉儿脸上现出不甘心的神色，继续缓缓道：“王爷是圣上最宠信的侄儿，将来是要被立为太子的；今日王爷宠着你，待明日他做了太子，圣上为了大周社稷着想，断不会允许你们在一起。”  
这种可能卢尚秋以前不是没想过，他从前也因此在梁王面前闹过一回。可是今日这番话如此直白地从圣上身边的女官口中说出来，便如一记铁锤，在他心上又重重一砸。看面前如花似玉的婉儿姑娘，是皇帝面前的红人，身段靓丽，尚未嫁娶，有她辅助梁王将在皇储争夺中更进一步；再看看他自己，有妻有妾，凭着一副干巴巴的男子之躯，跑到这里来挖姑娘家的墙角，不仅不能如女人那般服侍梁王，也不可能像女眷一样得个名分永远守在他身边，更会成为梁王竞争皇储之位的拖累。即便今日梁王钟情于他，对他好，明日若是倦了烦了，会不会就把自己一脚踢开，连人臣也做不得？  
卢尚秋这样想着，方才的喜悦与甜蜜便被冲得干干净净。  
“请王爷准许下官回府。”待梁王换了官服出来，他便立刻告退。  
“怎么晌午就回去？”梁王正不解，却发现卢尚秋一副快要哭的表情。不知发生了何事，小情人又变成这副别扭的样子，梁王扳了他的肩，急道：“卢郎莫要离开，待我去去就来。”  
“请王爷准许下官回府。”卢尚秋重复道。  
梁王瞪着在旁边看好戏的婉儿，心道准是这丫头又多嘴。此时他也没时间搞清楚到底发生了什么，见卢尚秋执意要走，梁王大手一挥，让几个家丁守在王府门口不准他出门，心道待会儿在马车上要好好审讯这嚼舌丫头。  
***  
婉儿与王爷驾了马车离去。怀着一颗忐忑不安的心，卢尚秋一个人留在王府，抽了几张宣纸，试着写辞职信。他心中已生去意，只是千头万绪，不知从何说起，便出了屋子散心，希望借冷风清醒清醒纷乱的思绪。  
妃妾与少爷们已被先行接至洛阳城新府住下，剩余下人们在门外来来去去，忙碌地打包。此时春寒料峭，风里尚带着一丝凉意。只见迎春花开了满墙，金灿灿一片，糖前柳梢上一串串碧绿嫩芽，前院满园的牡丹枝头也已纷纷打起了花苞。燕子喜鹊飞来飞去，春意盎然。  
“名花春日含苞待，只叹人去楼阁空。”王府的牡丹都是从花都洛阳千里迢迢运过来的，如今在长安扎了根，却不可能再回洛阳；卢尚秋此时心情忧郁，眼中景物亦带了伤感，只为满园即将开放却无人欣赏的牡丹哀叹。  
他信步前往逛藏书阁，不想偌大的藏书阁里已经基本被搬空了，这王府下人手脚真够麻利的。再看那古玩阁、贡品阁内藏物亦所剩无几。还好，因为墨宝积压容易受潮，每张必须单独封存，那书画阁的墨迹并未全收，还给他留了几幅。  
小幅字画均已被从墙上摘下，只剩若干张大幅字画和几块石碑。其中褚遂良的《雁塔圣教序》几乎占满了整个东墙，恐怕是太占地方不好打包。此序由太宗李世民撰文，褚大师字迹刚柔并济，方圆兼施，逆起逆止，首尾之间皆有起伏顿挫，美女婵娟似不轻于罗绮，铅华绰约甚有余态【1】，衬托太宗的帝王风范。他默默地地在心中道：恐怕今后便再也见不到此名帖了。  
北面墙上便是那个拉了黑丝绸帘的小间，还是那么黑魆魆的。门口不远处靠墙有个凹槽，里面收了个精装小册。他取来信手翻开，竟是梁王不知从哪里搜罗来的，晋代王羲之的《快雪时晴帖》。此帖为小幅袖珍帖，全帖二十八字，与后人注图、朱刻订于一处。其中或行或楷，或流而止，或止而流，笔法圆劲古雅，悠闲逸豫。  
“如此好帖，若我临行时向梁王讨去，留个纪念，不知他愿不愿送于我？”他自语道。  
他刚要将字帖放回去，忽然瞥见那凹槽里似是有几个突起圆包，恐怕就是开启隔间的机关。好奇害死猫，他没头没脑地伸手就去按，果然触动机关，只听墙壁里“咯吱”响动，他正转了头去查看小阁，“嗖”地一支梅花镖堪堪擦过他额间，没入对面墙柱上，在他额上留下一道血痕。  
卢尚秋木然地盯着那机关发呆。话说回来，这梁王府内尽然有这种机关，里面真的藏了什么不可告人的绝世珍宝吗？  
“你在看什么？”背后声音响起，差点把他的魂吓掉。梁王不知什么时候已站在他的身后，手中所执正是那枚梅花镖。  
“下官无心之举，误闯禁地，误触机关，请王爷恕罪。”卢尚秋跪在那冰凉地上，心中亦是发凉。是龙便有逆鳞，是虎便有白须，他未经允许擅触禁地机关，绝对是触了梁王的虎须。  
“起来吧。”梁王道。  
“谢王爷。”卢尚秋爬起来，将头低了，不敢面对王爷。  
显然小情人那别扭劲还没过去，亏他为了他匆匆赶回来。上官婉儿抵死不说两人的谈话内容，可是他这个经历过世面的王爷难道还猜不出来？婉儿暗恋自己，明眼人都看得出来，她无非是说些挑拨离间之语。这也难怪，谁叫他与卢郎同是男子。卢郎一直碍于世俗和自己的王爷身份，对自己的爱望而却步，况且两人还未曾有过任何一次身心合一的鱼水交欢，也致使两人的亲密关系裹足不前。  
他走到情人面前，轻轻抬起他的脸，用锦绢替他拭去额间被铁镖划伤的血。“对不起，让你受伤了。”  
“是我自己不小心，乱动机关。”堂堂王爷，九五之尊，居然主动向他道歉，令他手足无措。  
梁王望着面前心爱之人良久，叹了口气：“我知道，这么多时日以来，你一直不明白为何我会喜欢上只有一面之缘的你，对我心存顾虑，不管我怎么做，你总是不能向我敞开心扉。”  
卢尚秋与王爷四目相对，那柔情目光落在他眼中，直直要望进他心里去，将他那点别扭小心思通通看光光。  
“如何才能让你向我敞开心扉呢？”梁王喃喃道，他真的是老了，不能恋爱了吗？为何这小情人的心思他总也看不透。  
梁王眼神忧郁，那眉间的忧伤情绪令卢尚秋十分愧疚，他不是擅于表达情感之人，便闭了眼，在梁王唇畔轻轻一啄。  
那吻轻得如蝴蝶振翅，却仿佛在空气中溅起圈圈涟漪，梁王不禁紧紧圈住怀中之人。良久，他下定了决心，对怀中之人轻语道：“想进密室吗？”  
卢尚秋在梁王怀中羞赧地点头。


	26. 小公子乡试头筹 卢老爷乐不可支

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第26章梗概：超级温柔爱人、床上功夫一流的梁王武三思，给超级别扭爱面子、曾有心理创伤的翰林卢尚秋后庭破处。

梁王拿了巾帕将卢尚秋眼睛蒙了，在那机关上一阵摁动，只听墙内“隆隆”声响，阁门旋转开启。他牵着卢尚秋的手将人领进门内，一阵“咯吱”声，阁门在身后缓缓合上。  
梁王替卢尚秋解了巾帕。阁内被那黑帘遮得严严实实，分外昏暗，一时间，卢尚秋的眼睛无法适应，以为自己进入了黑夜。 梁王将壁上的烛火点了。  
卢尚秋的视力终于恢复了一些，就着暧昧的烛光，他看清了室内的布置。  
墙上挂满了各式春宫图，主角均是男性。正中那副他似曾相识，定睛一看，居然是来中丞那里那幅《洛神图》的原版。现下他看得格外清楚，这周围数幅春宫图的主角只有一人，就是他自己，一时间他只觉得天旋地转，五雷轰顶，双脚瘫软站立不稳，整个人向后倒去，却落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“我已将中丞那处关于你的画像全部搜刮来。除了《洛神图》的复刻版流落到民间，其他均未有复刻传开。”梁王自他背后抱紧他道。  
卢尚秋与梁王想的完全不是一回事。这么一大屋子淫画，令他仿佛被脱去衣服，扒去那层道貌岸然的君子皮囊，扔到大阳底下，将内心里的浪荡纷纷曝露在日光之下。他从梁王怀中挣脱出来，疯狂地冲到门口去推那阁门。阁门纹丝未动，他便用双掌拍打，又用肩撞，额顶。 “放我出去！”卢尚秋喊声绝望凄厉。  
“卢郎，你冷静一下。”梁王已经预知情人会不满，可没料到他这么大反应，赶紧冲上去抱紧他，阻止他自残。  
卢尚秋忿忿推开梁王，瘫坐于地上，神色悲凉，咬牙道：“原来我在你心中便是这等淫贱模样！”  
“哪里的话，你是我的心头宝啊。”梁王慌忙解释。  
“那你为何藏淫画在此，是要故意羞辱我么？”他眼中已噙满泪水。  
见小情人误解自己，梁王叹了口气，搂了他肩道：“这些画是我的珍藏至宝，如果不是今日，只怕我会将它们珍藏一辈子。”  
“你爱的是那淫画，你可曾真的爱过我这个人？”卢尚秋问声凄苦。官宦世家的纨绔子弟多有收集春宫图的癖好，只怕梁王便是那纨绔子弟中的一员，待玩腻了便会将自己一脚踢开。  
“自从得了你的图画，我便对画上的你一见钟情，心里再容不下别人，满满当当装得都是你。”梁王伸手抹去卢尚秋颊边的泪水，望进他眼中，缓缓道，“没料到的是，自从见了你的真人，我才知道，姬画师的画不及你真人的十分之一，我从来也没有见过像你这么美的人。”  
这一番话发自肺腑，他抚上情人的面庞，用拇指细细描绘那一双柳眉：“卢郎，你是我心中的仙子，是我真正爱的，真正呵护的人。”  
在梁王好一番安抚下，卢尚秋方才停止哭泣，微微哽咽道，“你将来是要当东宫太子的，我不想成为你的拖累。”  
梁王方才明白卢尚秋是纠结于这事儿，恐怕小情人还不知道圣上默许了他们在一起。他大手一挥：“这好办，我若做了太子，便聘你为太子妃。”  
“瞎说，你娉我为妃，让真正的王妃怎么办？”卢尚秋知他在花言巧语哄他。  
“她一心礼佛，本王便成全她，送她出家便是。”  
“休要胡说。”小情人得了承诺，禁不住破涕为笑。  
梁王见他面色改善，心情也随之好转起来：“待我做了太子，你也把你那些夫人们休了，咱俩开开心心地过二人世界。”  
卢尚秋摇摇头：“只要我知道，你心里有我，而不是将我看作一样玩物，我便心满意足了。”  
***  
昏暗的房间内，烛光朦胧跳动。两人终于解了心结，皆大欢喜。梁王覆上美人一双红唇，一阵深吻。 卢尚秋可以感觉到梁王的那里正隔着衣料抵在他下身。其实梁王在两人刚进密室时便兴奋了，卢尚秋闹别扭，他只能一直压抑着。  
卢尚秋亦已动情，这满墙的淫靡春宫图画令他羞赧不已，何况自己便是那春闱主角？他忍着不去看它们，携了梁王退到墙边靠着，自己落了双膝，将梁王下摆撩开，露出腿间事物，将那前端用灵舌卷了，细细吮吸。 梁王情动已久，腿间事物挺挺直立，青筋狰狞，他将手指伸进卢郎的秀发，随着他的律动轻轻抚摸他额间伤口。  
那密室靠墙边有个小榻，卢尚秋引了梁王来到榻边。他主动脱了衣服，玉体横陈于梁王眼前，腿间那半挺的粉色鸟儿一阵弹动。他背朝着梁王，上半身覆在榻上，将光润如玉的臀瓣完全曝露在梁王视线中，像是在进行无言的邀请。 如此诱惑的姿态，如此赤裸裸的勾引，梁王何时从卢尚秋那里享受到这种待遇，立即提枪上阵，朝着那粉嫩菊门便是一顿猛冲。  
“停下停下！”卢尚秋疼得大叫，“忘了东西。”  
“忘了什么？”梁王堪堪停住，不解道。  
卢尚秋在上衣中一阵翻找，摸出一个拇指大小的小罐。他早料到有破处的那么一天，便从思思处骗来了香膏，藏在身上以备不时之需。  
梁王识得那物，不禁讶异。原来卢郎对自己一直存了那份心思的，竟将香膏备了时时揣在身上，只怪自己一直不给卢郎承诺，让他不得安心。他拉起甘愿为自己伏低的卢郎，两人又是一阵暴风骤雨般的激吻。  
卢尚秋将香膏均匀地涂抹于梁王的挺起，又转过身，用食指蘸了香膏，伸进自己的菊门那里细心涂抹一番，才对已经忍到不行的梁王道：“可以了。”  
借着香膏的润滑，梁王顺利地长驱直入。后庭没有流血，但是下身被撕裂的痛楚仍旧疼得卢尚秋大汗淋漓，双眉紧蹙，前端亦软了下去。他将那被褥咬在口中，阻止住自己的惨叫，可仍有阵阵呜咽从齿缝中渗出。  
“卢郎忍一忍，很快就好了。”梁王将下身整根没入情人湿润紧致的后庭，忍着冲动停在那里，耐心地等情人适应自己的硕大。直到身下人神色有所缓和，方才前后进出起来。  
梁王于性事本身还是颇有经验，他知卢郎是第一次，便按九浅一深的频率缓缓抽动，浅时逗弄穴口嫩肉，深时直抵肠内花心。卢尚秋那里逐渐适应了梁王进出的频率，那处痛感有所缓和，随之而来是一丝丝酥痒感觉，口中渐渐呻吟出声。  
见身下人动情，梁王便将他正面扭向自己，吻上他一双唇，同时下身加大了进出的频率。梁王那里比正常人要粗长，每每深入便直顶花心，弄得身下人儿娇吟连连，腿间那白瓷玉器般的鸟儿重又颤颤巍巍挺立起来。  
如此进出了好一会功夫，直弄得身下人连连喘息，淫叫不停，梁王方才将他抱起，腿间事物仍留在他股间，就这么将他翻转过来放在榻上面对自己，复又大力进出起来。如此一来，情人的娇羞姿态尽数落于眼底，腿间事物随着二人的撞击频率上下摆动，直直挺立却无洞可钻，十分无辜，看在梁王眼中格外淫靡。  
那后庭刺激十分强烈，令卢尚秋前端饱胀，尿意逐渐袭来。他终于顶不住，哀求那在他身上驰骋的人道：“不行了，我想方便。”  
梁王按住挣动的他，下身却未停分毫，口中道：“好卢郎，再忍忍，马上就完。”随即加强了刺激，次次均将男物尽数没入，顶上花心，只将身下人顶得双眼翻白，止不住地放声大叫。  
“啊，忍不住了，要去了，要去了。”尿意袭来，卢尚秋终于再也把持不住前端，只能等待那羞耻尿液溅落。神奇的是，那处并未如他所想一般失禁，而是随着梁王的猛烈进出，精关大开，喷出汩汩浊液，滴落在他腹间。 梁王亦是惊讶不已，身下人初次承欢，竟然在前端未受任何撩拨，只凭后庭花心刺激的情况下达到了高潮。 “果然捡了个宝贝。”他心道。  
高潮将过，后庭痛感逐渐侵袭，那厢梁王仍是高举不泄。卢尚秋渐渐承受不住，大声哀求。梁王见身下人难以支持，便将那物自他后庭拔出，由他捧了含在口中尽心侍弄，不一会儿亦尽数泄在他口中。  
***  
翻云覆雨之后，二人抱在一处喘息。  
“喜欢吗？” 梁王拿巾帕替身下人将浊物尽数拭去。  
“嗯。”知道王爷言下所指为二人之前的鱼水交欢，情人羞涩点头。  
“哪一点你最喜欢？”梁王刨根问底。  
他喜欢什么？卢尚秋细细思索，是他的温柔前奏，还是那暴风骤雨般的激烈，亦或是那白光电闪的高潮一瞬？他初次尝试后庭承欢，便尝到了之前从未经历过的情爱快乐，那与心爱之人结合的满足感，和那建立在痛苦之上，比单纯的快感还要来得强烈的双倍的快乐。  
他斟酌一番，回复道：“王爷那里太大。”  
梁王呵呵大笑，情人的这句话可是天下男人最爱听的话，他极为受用。  
“住过来可好？这样你我便可日日享受鱼水之乐。”  
王爷的邀请对卢尚秋是莫大的诱惑。不过他还是犹豫道：“下属居住上司家中，这于礼不合，会引起他人诟病。”  
梁王在他额间落下一吻：“或者我在王府外头给你寻一处宅邸，免了你每日奔波之苦。”  
卢尚秋近日一直忙碌，未曾得了空子去洛阳置办宅邸，觉得这个主意可行便微微点了点头。  
二人互相替对方整理好衣衫，梁王抱着行动不便的他离去。  
将出门时，卢尚秋不安地回头望了望满墙的春宫图。  
“这些画，你若是不喜欢，我将它们全部毁去便是。”梁王说着便取下一幅画放在烛灯上烧着。  
卢尚秋慌忙拦住他：轻声说：“没有必要。”  
梁王口中道：“我已经得了你这个真人，还要那些死物做什么。”还是将那一幅画卷燃尽了。


	27. 王爷做贼偷情乐 郎中家眷受贿忙

挑了个风和日丽的日子，卢尚秋携了家眷，随搬迁大部队开开心心前往洛阳安顿。  
东都洛阳水土富饶，民风淳朴，远离关外，利于在与突厥作战时坐镇指挥等等，这些都是皇帝下令迁都时的官话。对卢家人来说，最主要的好处是离并州近，夫人们回家省亲方便。  
梁王将新府西面一处相邻的宅院盘下给卢尚秋及其家人。那宅院比他爹的府邸大了约一倍，比起他从前在长安租住的宅院更是大了不知多少倍去，府内各处雕梁画栋，精心布置，庭园假山，凉亭古琴，石桌棋盘，一应俱全。  
“这宅院租金每月得多少纹银啊？”卢尚秋咋舌，悄悄问陪梁王与他一同来视察宅邸的王府管家薛文一行人。  
“此处是本王购置府邸时买一赠一得来的，不要钱。”未等薛文开口，梁王便回答。  
“那也是王爷的家产，下官应向王爷交付租金才是。”卢尚秋道，“还请王爷开个价。”  
“好，便让本王来开价。” 梁王呵呵一笑，众目睽睽之下揽了卢尚秋，在情人那丰润红唇上一记深吻，“本王不收金银，卢郎把自己卖给本王罢。”  
随行王府女婢们偷笑，卢尚秋大窘。  
***  
长寿二年五月，武则天正式定都洛阳，大赫天下。  
梁王趁机启奏陛下：礼司郎中徐夙年岁已高，有意卸甲归田，荐礼司员外郎，进士卢尚秋顶替其职位。  
陛下准奏。卢尚秋终于在尚书省有了自己的位子。  
如此迅速地升迁，在众人的意料之外，却在知道内情之人的意料之中。梁王对卢郎中是极其宠爱，从前两人未确定关系时，他时时将他拴在身边。如今两人关系已定，他便大胆放手让卢尚秋做事业，自己偶尔在旁边帮一把手。  
不过，梁王还是有些小小地后悔，卢郎做了礼司郎中，便意味着两人不能像在长安时那样时时相处。他从前都是在王府办公，三天去一回尚书省已经算多；自从卢尚秋做了礼司郎中，他每日下朝必往尚书省跑，后来干脆在礼部设了个雅间，将王府墨香阁内的一套公文全搬至那里。那雅间的窗口正对着卢尚秋的公案，梁王一抬头便可以望见情人一丝不苟的认真模样。  
卢尚秋偶尔抬头，瞧见王爷不好好办公，又在分神看他，便将那凤眼一眯，梁王便吃瘪，乖乖地回去批公文。  
两口子隔窗打情骂俏，可苦了礼部其他官员。从前这上司可是三天也不来一回，他们随便喝茶聊天也没有人管；如今上司天天跑来这里坐着，盯着他们，直盯得这些散漫惯了的官员战战兢兢，如坐针毡，大气也不敢出。不过，礼部的办公效率倒是因此提高了很多，茶水开销也比以前花的少些。  
白日里亲不得摸不得，那晚上如何？  
头天下班，两人坐轿子同路回府，刚到门口，卢尚秋一句“累了，下官告退。”便迅速钻回自己的府邸。  
不过，又有什么能难倒堂堂王爷，选宅址的时候梁王便早早考虑到了小情人的别扭性格。王府的后门与卢府的后门只隔了一条小巷，那亥时鬼鬼祟祟溜出梁王府后门的人，谁能想到竟是高贵的王爷。  
卢府家丁都是被梁王训诫过的，见了王爷也不惊讶，跪下行礼后，便悄悄引了王爷避过卢府西面女眷的闺房，来到东阁。卢尚秋因为觉得心中愧对思思和香菱，执意要对她们隐瞒他与王爷的关系，梁王只能由着他。  
东阁窗下是一片牡丹花海，此时明月将那片银辉洒落在层层叠叠的花瓣上，随着夜风微微起伏，实是壮丽。梁王不禁停步欣赏一番。  
卢尚秋正伏在桌案前写画，见梁王推门进来，大惊，连忙将门掩上落了栓，将梁王引至座上，小声道：“武郎怎么过来了？”  
“莫紧张，我从后门进来的，你的那些个太太们不知道。”梁王笑嘻嘻道。  
卢尚秋没理他，忙着将窗户帘子放下来。  
梁王望着眼前走来走去的身影道：“我好想你。”  
“你说什么？”卢尚秋没听清。  
梁王起身帮他放下最后一张帘子，将他抱在自己腿上坐着，望进那一双明亮眼中：“我好想你。”  
卢尚秋赧道：“我也是。”  
两人唇齿相接。  
一吻终了，梁王已是欲望高涨。他抱着情人四下环视一番，道：“如此良辰美景，花前月下。我们岂能错过？”  
卢尚秋明白梁王的意思，他也不想让王爷大晚上白跑一趟。只能赧赧地说：“我这里没有香膏。”  
偷香怎能不带工具，卢尚秋瞠目结舌地看着梁王在怀中一阵摸索，摸出一个青花小瓷瓶递到他手上。  
梁王道：“此为宫内秘制，不仅润滑，还有催情奇效。咱们今晚便试试？”  
卢尚秋羞涩点头。  
两人移至榻上，互相脱去对方的衣衫，卢尚秋替梁王和自己的那里润滑一番，便引着梁王进入自己体内。  
那大内秘制香膏果然了得，不多时，接合之处便如蚁噬一般麻痒难耐，直叫他后廷阵阵紧缩抽搐，夹得梁王差点立即丢了精关；那无处可去的前端更是挺直，止不住地溢出滴滴浊液，不多时便一泄如注。  
所谓妻不如妾，妾不如偷，梁王亦是兽性大发，在他后头泄了一回以后，仍是不满足，又在他口中出了一回。  
两人相拥而眠。直到天明，梁王才起身悄悄溜回王府。  
衾褥上还留有梁王的体温，卢尚秋将被褥卷成个蚕蛹窝在里面，汲取爱人残留的温度。  
***  
牡丹是大周的国花，也是女皇武则天最钟爱的花卉。这日女皇准了百官放假，自己与子女、亲王去洛阳行宫赏花。  
卢尚秋家中无事，便与王阿叔在后院下棋。下着下着，便有些内急，寻了茅房去。一阵舒畅后，他刚从茅房出来，只听前院的门“吱呀”一声。  
他心道这是谁也不通报一声，便往前院望去，却见赵香菱半个身子探在门外。门外似乎有人，赵香菱正与那人窃窃私语。他便躲到一旁暗中观察。不一会儿，门外那人离开，香菱悄悄将大门重新掩上，急匆匆往闺房赶，怀里似乎揣着东西。  
卢尚秋从暗处出来，香菱只顾左顾右盼，不想前面突然多出来个挡道的人，便与夫君撞了个满怀。  
她大叫一声“啊——”便往后跌去，卢尚秋接住她。  
“香菱，你可有什么事儿瞒着为夫？”  
香菱面色紧张，口中否认：“没有。”  
“为夫方才见你与门外之人通话。”  
“没有的事儿，妾身只是听得门外响动出门查看，门外没人，想是小孩子的恶作剧。”香菱睁眼说瞎话。  
“没人？”卢尚秋有点恼了，难道香菱私会情人，给他戴绿帽子？“你怀里的是什么？”  
香菱两个胳膊将胸口捂了，瞪着他：“什么也没有。”  
“为夫命令你拿出来。”见香菱还是遮遮掩掩，卢尚秋上前一把将她衣襟拽开，只听“嘚啷啷”一阵响，四枚沉甸甸的金元宝掉了出来。  
卢尚秋面色阴沉：“这金锭子自哪里得来的？”  
香菱嘟嘴道：“别人给我的呗。”  
“谁？”  
香菱低头玩着手指，不勤不愿地道：“礼司主事刘官人。”  
卢尚秋如五雷轰顶，这丫头居然背着他收受他人贿赂，看她无所谓的样子，恐怕这已经不是头一回。  
“还有谁送过东西给你？”  
香菱掰着指头数道：“有李主事，刘司勋，马县令，白财主，还有——”  
“好了好了！”听到一长串名字，卢尚秋气急反笑，厉声问道，“你也不问问他们为什么平白无故送给你这么多钱？”  
见夫君震怒，香菱缩了缩脖子，委屈地说：“我哪里知道，从前别人也给我爹很多钱，比他们给得还多。”  
“那些送钱的人，和你说了什么，你还记得吗？”  
香菱低了头：“不记得了。”  
“收来的钱呢？”  
“都花完了。”  
卢尚秋气得不知说什么好，令家丁将香菱押进祠堂跪着，罚她在佛祖面前悔过三天，抛下一句“好自为之”便气冲冲地离开。  
在朝廷为官，要么你做个清官，两袖清风，片叶不沾身；要么你做个糊涂官，收人钱财，与人三肖灾。这下倒好，钱财已不知收了多少，却不知道香菱这个傻丫头承诺了人家什么事，办不办得成。他坐立不安，急成热锅上的蚂蚁。  
晚间梁王赏花归来，偷偷溜进卢尚秋的闺房，见情人神色忧郁，愁眉不展，忙问发生何事。卢尚秋便把白天的事情一五一十地和王爷说了。  
梁王一听乐了，搂了卢尚秋道：“这好办，卢郎只需令那妾将行贿之人名单列出来，我会派人去告知他们你已将收来的东西转送给本王，他们的好意本王心领了。这样一来，不但你不怕办不成事儿，他们反而会感激你。”  
卢尚秋心下感激，转念一想：“下官何德何能，岂可让王爷为我背受黑锅？”  
“没事儿，那些个势利小人个个做梦都想与王族沾边，那点小钱他们送给我我还不收哩。”梁王大手一挥，“再说了，为妃子分忧解难是为夫的责任。”  
小情人轻搡他，嗔道：“谁是你妃子。”  
“我是王爷，你是我爱人，你便是王妃喽。”梁王将他置于榻上，面对面压了上去，“妃子来叫一声夫君听听。”  
小情人一张脸通红，虽知王爷是在调戏自己，但还是十分顺从地轻唤了面前之人一声“夫君——”。  
此话一出口，立即引爆梁王的欲望，两人又是好一阵翻云覆雨。


	28. 妇使迷香工心计 王吃干醋大发威

况属高风晚，山山黄叶飞。  
转眼已入秋，自上回与王思思夫妻欢好之后，卢尚秋已经有四个月之久没有再碰两位夫人。  
他不是不想碰，是碰不了。  
梁王似是偷情偷上瘾了，放着自家的姬妾不碰，几乎日日过府与卢尚秋偷欢，美其名曰要把流逝的青春都补回来。卢尚秋虽说也得着甜头，但是无奈身体实在吃不消。那如狼似虎、夜夜笙歌的梁王把他的体力榨得干净，连去礼部上班都是哈欠连天，差点没趴公案上睡着，怎么可能有那多余的精力应付两位夫人。  
卢家正房夫人王思思很不高兴。  
她心里一直存着个心结。  
卢郎初至长安赴任时，她因身体原因没能跟卢郎一起过来，竟有快一年时间，这段时间里，可让妾室赵香菱得着了空子，日日陪在卢郎身边。夫君与香菱处得更久，互动得也更多，难免日久生情，将她这个大房冷落。正是出于这个考虑，上回她才会首先怀疑到赵香菱。  
“夫人可是有什么不开心的事，奴婢也许能为夫人分忧？”婢女如虹见夫人愁眉不展，连忙走过来为她捏肩揉背。  
思思被侍候得舒服，便问这贴心丫鬟：“依你看来，卢郎是对我更好些呢，还是对香菱更好些？”  
如虹是思思的贴身女婢，很会察言观色，答道：“老爷自然是对夫人更好。夫人您看，自从咱们抵达长安以后，老爷召幸过夫人，但是一回也没有碰过二夫人。更何况，上次二夫人被老爷罚跪祠堂整整三天，最后体力不支晕倒了，老爷也没去关心慰问她。”  
思思听了婢女的安慰话语，稍微松了口气，将心里的疑虑和盘托出：“我是担心，香菱为卢家添了一男一女；而我呢，只得一个早产儿，说不定哪天就香消玉殒，一命呜呼了。你说说，我该怎么办呢？”  
“这好办。”如虹想了一想道，“如果夫人不嫌辛苦，那最好的法子莫过于再为老爷生个儿子。”  
王思思犹豫。她不是没想过这么办，只是卢郎不主动召幸她，她也不好死皮赖脸的贴上去。  
如虹劝道：“老爷愿意碰夫人，不愿意碰二夫人，对夫人来说是件再有利不过的事儿了。若是夫人能为卢家开枝散叶，多生几个，那时不仅老爷会器重夫人，老太爷刺史大人也会很高兴。”  
思思心道：如虹的话没错，要巩固自己在家中的地位，这是千载难逢的机会；将来可能不仅有香菱同我抢丈夫，比我年轻的香珠、香玉、香茄子们也会一个一个冒出来同我抢人。  
思来忖去，她决定再安排一次房事，她要更主动一些，多为卢家诞下子嗣，才能更讨卢郎的欢心。  
这日思思不请自来，命下人为她开了东阁闺房，在丈夫的卧室各处点上催情香氛，脱了衣服，只着一件透明的纱裙，坐在丈夫的榻上等待他归来。  
卢尚秋一推门，只见思思衣不蔽体地坐在他床上，光明正大地勾引他。他自知很久没有与思思同房，有愧于她，但是偏偏她选在他精疲力竭，难以招架的时候，他可没有精力再侍弄她。  
他走过去，脱了外袍披在思思身上，柔声劝道：“思思，为夫还有公事要办，今晚不行，咱们改天再说，如何？”一边说一边在心中痛骂那好色王爷，思忖着接下来这几天要好好拒绝他，让他适可而止。  
王思思撇开他的手，将那外袍掷于地上，道：“妾身不能再等了。”  
卢尚秋刚要问思思她这话是什么意思，突然只觉得头晕腿软，一时间坐在榻上站不起来。  
“夫君总是借口有公事要办，妾身日日苦等，却不得夫君召见。”思思替他把里衣脱了，将他平放在榻上，“夫君可知，妾身想你想得好苦。”  
“你对我用迷药！”卢尚秋保持着唯一一丝清醒。  
“错。”思思轻声细语，“妾身只是想为夫君增加一些情趣。夫君会喜欢妾身主动的，是不是？”  
思思将白纱衣解了，白玉般的女体覆上来，他脑中唯一清醒的一根弦终于断了。  
***  
梁王掰着指头数着时辰，估摸着卢尚秋该吃完饭回房了，便偷偷溜进了卢府。  
卢府的下人见是梁王，悄声道：“王爷，这个时候去恐怕不大好。”  
“咦，卢郎这个时候还在会客吗？”梁王疑惑。  
下人支吾：“不是。”  
梁王大手一挥：“不是就好，你下去吧。”径自朝东阁而去。  
“可是——”下人呆呆地望着王爷离去的背影，心中祈祷不要出事才好。  
这晚的东阁与往日似乎不大相同，四周帘子均放下了，黯淡的烛光映照在窗阁上。空气里弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。梁王行至卢尚秋卧房门前，举了手正欲叩门，却听见房间里传出声音。  
他屏息听了一会儿，那声音似是一个女子阵阵高声吟叫，混杂着男子的低吼喘息。  
月色罩在那片牡丹花海中，随着夜风泛起波浪。  
那里有一片窗户，窗帘缝隙中透出光芒来。  
他就着那缝隙向里看去。卧室的床榻正对着窗口，卢郎赤倮着躺在上面，身上骑着一个女子，那女子一张娇美容颜，骑在卢郎下身之处上下起伏，口中发出声声吟呻。他隐隐可以看见两人相交的地方。  
片刻，女人的吟声停止了，想是达到了高朝，她趴在卢郎身上喘气，两人不停地吻着。  
梁王站在窗下那一片花海里，神情木然。  
***  
这晚和之后的一晚，梁王果然没有如往常一般出现。他心道是王爷学乖了，会体谅他，懂得适可而止。  
不过，这之后的之后，王爷始终没有再来敲他的门。就连在礼部的时候，王爷也是办完公事就离开，不像平时一样会等他，两人同行。而且，他可以感觉到王爷的视线已经不在他身上流连。  
起风了。  
萧瑟的秋风卷着满地凋零的花瓣飞向空中，消失不见。  
卢尚秋孤单地缩进床脚，将双腿蜷在胸前抱着。  
他知道自己失宠了。  
事情来得太突然。之前两人还是如胶似漆，夜夜笙歌，犹如世间最亲密的情侣；还没待他反应过来，梁王已经好像一刀两断似地，将他抛弃了。  
他隐隐约约记得那晚发生过什么。而且，据下人报告，夫人思思开始有了孕吐反应。  
也许就在那晚，王爷看到了本不该发生的事，然后，该发生的就都发生了。  
那一屋子迷香，将两人之前好不容易在床单上存留的点滴气息，都冲走了。  
***  
下人来报的时候，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
直到他亲眼看见夫人王思思从梁王马车里出来。梁王掀了帘子伸出头，两人深情一吻。王爷将眼光撇向他，有如故意做给他看一般。  
卢尚秋如五雷轰顶。  
他终于忍不住，这日向王府门卫递了拜帖。  
“王爷正在会客。”下人将他引进别间坐着。  
他在别间里不安地走动，焦急地等待。  
似乎过了很久。梁王掀开帘子，看见是他，便问：“你来作甚么？”说着便要提脚离开。  
卢尚秋从身后抱住梁王的腰，阻止了他离去的步伐。  
“你到底想要什么？”梁王声音低沉。  
他抛开一切桎梏，鼓足勇气道：“我想要你。”  
梁王走到别间的榻上坐下，看看站在门口杵着的他，道：“想要我是吗，那就过来吧。”  
“在这里？”  
“你还想在哪里？”梁王说着将下摆衣襟撩开。  
卢尚秋望望门口守卫的下人，一咬牙，走到榻边跪在王爷面前，将王爷的下身捧了，低头认真服侍。从前两人行房的时候，梁王心疼他为自己伏低，每当他觉得他伺候的差不多了，便会把他拉起来，两人深吻一阵，再进行下面的步骤。可是今天，他刚要起来，梁王便制住他的双肩将他按在地上，将男物重新送进他的口中。  
梁王不再怜香惜玉，抓了他发髻将他带向自己，次次顶撞直抵他喉间，令他喘不过气，几乎屏息晕厥。  
好一会功夫，梁王终于将物事深抵在他喉间泄了。  
“你可以走了。”他朝地上的人摆摆手。  
跪在地上的人没有动。  
两行泪珠，顺着清丽的脸庞落下来。  
“为什么？”他忍不住地哭泣，如一只受伤了的小兽，“为什么你要这样对我？”  
梁王皱眉不语。  
“为什么你突然不要我了？有没有理由请你告诉我呀。”面前之人终于放声哭泣，“如果说你看见了我和别人欢好，那不是我的错，我被人下了药。”  
梁王沉默良久，终于叹了口气：“我们曾经说好了，要过二人世界的。”  
卢尚秋眼中透出绝望。  
是了，一切都是他的错。王爷将他们的关系光明正大地昭告了王府内所有家眷，反而是他自己偷偷摸摸，不敢与自家人交代，致使堂堂王爷像做贼一样与自己偷情。王爷将自己的心掏给他，反而是他自己吝啬于付出，辜负了王爷的一片深情。  
他起身，跌跌撞撞地往门外走。  
梁王没有阻拦他。  
他在下人的注视下，就这么披头散发，衣冠不整地出了王府。


	29. 圣旨抢妻父责子 金屋藏娇王禁娈

日子还要继续过，吏事还要继续做。能在尚书省偶尔远远见到梁王一眼，对卢尚秋来说，是一种甜蜜的折磨。  
“就这么远远望着，我已经满足了。”他想。  
夫人王思思不这么想。  
“夫君你休了我吧。”她跪在夫君面前，哭得梨花带雨，妆面全花。  
卢尚秋皱眉。自己这个做丈夫的都没有因为她出轨的事责怪她，她何必如此自责？  
他上前扶起她，口中道：“思思莫要说这样的话，为夫知道你与梁王是一时糊涂，已经原谅你了。”  
“不是这样的！”王思思挣开他的手，重新跪到地上，“王爷已经承诺了娶我过府。”  
他不可思议地睁大了眼睛，瞪着面前的发妻。梁王是和你开玩笑呢？他只不过是借你之手报复我罢了。  
“你确定你真的要嫁给梁王，同那满府的妻妾一起守寡吗？”卢尚秋不安地问。  
“王爷爱我，他说过会宠我一生一世，不像夫君你，从来都对我无情冷落。”思思眼中出现向往的神情。她将银牙咬了，向卢尚秋吐出恶毒的话语：“夫君，你不知道我有多恨你。”  
他心中凄凉。他知道自己对不起思思，思思恨自己也是理所当然的事。可是——  
“你走了，悟载怎么办？你腹中的孩子怎么办？”  
“我心已决，腹中孩子打掉便是。”结发妻子用蔑视的眼光望着自己，口中吐出冰冷的话语，“悟载是卢家的骨肉，王爷不会允许我带过去的，留给你做个纪念罢。”  
***  
秋寒侵袭，将窗帘吹得微微摆动。凉风拂过，窗外衰败的花束，与萧索的树木，发出悉悉索索的响声。  
一个人的房间，好冷。  
卢尚秋在案前左右踟蹰，终于还是将已写好的一纸休书揉做一团扔掉。  
夜色已深。他脱了衣服钻进床里。  
一个人的被窝，好冷。  
***  
卢尚秋自尚书省回府，下人匆匆跑来报告，王思思一个人携了细软，偷偷溜到梁王府去了。  
卢尚秋惊慌失措，梁王会对思思不利的想法在他脑海中炸开来。他疯了一般，冲到梁王府门口，不顾王府家丁的阻拦，拼命拍打叫门。  
王府的家丁熟悉他，得了梁王的旨意便为他开了门。  
他冲进王府客厅，梁王已在那里等候多时。  
“思思在哪里？”卢尚秋冲上来，劈头盖脸问道。  
梁王转过头，面无表情地看着他。  
“王思思吗？她已经不在这里了。”  
“你把她藏到哪里去了？”  
卢尚秋焦急之下，君臣之礼完全顾不得了，竟一把将王爷的领子拽着。  
“不是我藏的。”梁王拍掉他的手，将前襟正了正，拿起桌上的诏书朝他扬了扬，“是圣上下的旨。”  
卢尚秋一把夺过圣旨展开。  
那黄澄澄，金灿灿的圣旨，那白纸黑字，几乎晃瞎他的眼睛。

“旨朕钦奉，诏曰：左台御史中丞来俊臣，绅宦之后，筮仕六载，节操素励，德才清约，经明行修，忠正廉隅，近不惑之年无有妻室。并州太原参军王洗庆之女王思思，天资佳丽，行端仪雅，礼教克娴，钟灵毓秀有咏絮之才。二人良缘天作，今下旨赐婚，王氏授诰命夫人，赐册赐服，垂记章典。望汝二人同心同德，敬尽予国，勿负朕意。钦此。”

诏前落了大周国玺，尾后落了女皇朱刻。  
他跌坐在地上，圣旨从手中滑落，“当啷”一声掉下。他知道来中丞折磨人手段有多残忍，圣上将思思许配给中丞，岂知思思能不能熬得过去？  
梁王叹气，走过来将那地上人圈在怀中。  
“你的好夫人，吃了熊心豹子胆，拼死拼活要嫁给本王，本王只好向圣上请了旨，将她弄到中丞那里去，作为她无理取闹的惩罚。”  
怀中人沉默。  
“现在不干不净的人都走了，没有人再能挡在你我之间。”梁王亲吻他的额间。  
怀中人呆呆地望着远方，双眼茫然无焦，似是完全没有听见他的话语。  
梁王吻上那一双微翕红唇。  
“你知道，我心中除了你，容不下其他人。”  
他将他打横抱起，穿过庭院，进了寝宫，将他放在榻上。怀中人双眼无神，像一只断了线的木偶一般任由他摆弄。  
他脱去两人的衣服，抱着他在床上躺下，轻柔地在他全身各处落下无数浅吻。  
身下人眼中流出泪，滴落在枕间。梁王覆上他的身体，吻去他的泪水。  
***  
“求你。”单方面的云雨过后，身下人终于开口，“求你将思思还给我。”  
梁王在他唇瓣一记浅吻：“我尽力。”  
卢尚秋翘首期盼妻子归来。  
不过，等来的却是一具冰冷的尸体。王思思被王爷随手转卖他人，本已倍受打击，再加上受不了中丞的折磨与侮辱，羞愤至极，投井自杀，一尸两命。  
尸体由梁王手下抬着，送至卢府。卢尚秋闻讯赶来，扑到思思盖着白布的尸体上，手覆上她微隆的肚腹，双肩颤抖，无声地哭泣，眼泪像断了线的珠子一般，止不住地滴落。  
梁王蹲下来，搂了他的肩膀道：“卢郎请节哀。”  
“思思死了。”卢尚秋似是喃喃自语，“你可知她怀有身孕？”  
梁王大窘，王思思确实向他隐瞒了怀孕一事。不过他还是安慰道：“人死不能复生。”  
“思思死了！我的孩子也死了！”卢尚秋大声狂吼，震惊了院中的飞鸟，“都是我的错！是我没有保护好她。我这个做丈夫的，连自己的夫人和儿子都保护不好……”  
“卢郎，不是你的错，你不要自责，你要怪就怪我好了。”梁王打断情人的自责，将他轻柔地圈在怀里。  
闻噩耗赶来的赵香菱目睹了这两人的互动，惊诧地睁大了一双杏眼。  
***  
王思思的死亡，很快惊动了并州老家的人。并州刺史卢肃远与太原参军王洗庆一行人匆匆从山西赶来。  
“不孝子！”  
卢尚秋穿着丧服跪于堂下，卢肃远抄了官带对着儿子劈头就是一顿抽。  
“你竟然将自己的结发妻子逼死，你还配做丈夫吗！”  
卢尚秋被抽得偏过头去。  
王参军拦住亲家道：“这不是秋郎的错，是中丞抢我女儿在先。”  
“什么不是他的错？就是他的错！”卢肃远呸道，“这不孝子竟敢与男人行苟且之事，还将我的好儿媳妇牵连进去，你问他，他还有没有礼义廉耻！”  
王参军听闻此言，惊讶得说不出话来。  
卢肃远又一顿鞭子落下来：“无耻的东西！那官位，恐怕也是你用身体捐来的吧？”  
卢尚秋算是默认了。  
“我卢肃远一生清廉，你这个不孝儿背着我在外面坏我清誉，我真是白养了你，我——”卢老爷气得喘不过气来，“我没有你这个儿子，你也从此不要叫我父亲！”  
卢肃远发誓不要再见到这个儿子，他说到做到，第二天便带着赵香菱和孙子孙女们，回了并州；王参军也带着女儿的尸体回到太原。  
偌大的卢府，如今真的是彻底冷清了。  
***  
“卢郎，那院子这么大你一个人照顾不过来，不如过来和我一起住吧。”梁王搂着怀中人道。  
怀中人没有回答，怔怔地望着远方。他本就不是话多之人，经历了一连串打击之后，更是沉默寡言，两三日不见开口说一句话。  
梁王一次成功扫清两大障碍，原本十分得意，可是却只得了一个布偶似地人儿，眼睛里没有任何神采。从前那个爱恨分明，矫情又爱同他耍小性格的卢尚秋，仿佛一瞬间消失不见了。他也听说了卢肃远与卢尚秋断绝父子关系的事情，因此猜想情人可能还没从丧偶、失父的两大打击中恢复。  
情人不回答不要紧，王爷大手一挥，家丁便涌入卢府，将家具物什一应搬进梁王府安顿。  
“卢郎，我看你这个样子，那礼司郎中也难做下去，不如我提了你做春官侍郎，好不好？”梁王为博美人一笑，哄道。  
情人无甚反应。  
王爷抱了他左右轻摇，自语道：“凤阁鸾台两位宰相均配了侍郎，于王爷我不公平。我明儿个就去求姑母，好教你时时能陪着我。”  
梁王说到做到。从此卢侍郎便可以与梁王一起入朝。  
从前，卢尚秋做梦都想着有朝一日能进宣政殿，在百官之中列有一席之地，可没想到竟是此种途径。他两年之内连升四品，却落得个妻离子散，父亲不认，寄人篱下，充当娈脔的境地。  
“那官位是你用身体捐来的吧？”父亲临走时的愤怒话语仍然在他耳边回响。  
他每日木木地尾随梁王行走，乖乖地做事。上朝时，百官山呼万岁他也跟着跪下，百官议政他就把头低了不做声，百官退朝他便跟在队伍的末尾，仿佛自己是个看不见的玻璃人儿。  
如今他与来中丞平起平坐，在朝堂上与其他红衣官员共同站立在一起。那些人表面上虽然不敢说什么，可看看他们看他时不屑的眼神，他就知道，那些官员都在心底鄙夷出卖身体来换取官爵的自己。  
洛阳城许多达官贵人也听说了一件事，那就是：曾经享誉长安的牡丹公子如今被梁王圈养在府中做男娈。


	30. 小王爷搅黄奸情 持棍僧对垒力士

证圣元年的春季，是卢尚秋在洛阳城迎来的第一个春季。洛阳的气候比长安略佳，院子里的柳枝上早早地打起了苞。雪水化成山泉叮咚，各种颜色的鸟儿到处寻觅冬天枝头剩下的果子。  
卢尚秋整个冬天一直被梁王禁足，除了工作时间，其余时候都闷在梁王府里，见不着阳光，小脸惨白惨白的，显得特别孱弱。  
屋外颇有些寒气，梁王命下人在王府花园里的凉亭石凳上垫了狐皮毯子，将木疙瘩情人用狐裘裹了，抱到凉亭里坐着歇息。  
“听说，有人愿出千金求牡丹公子的一幅画卷。”梁王抱着卢尚秋道，“卢郎你说，要是我把那一整箱画卷都卖了，岂不是大赚特赚？”  
冬去春来，院中积雪消融。暖暖的太阳照在身上，十分惬意。  
怀中人朝梁王惨淡一笑。  
梁王难得见自己的戏言博得美人一笑，竟看得痴了。美人在怀，王爷按捺不住，噙住他一双微翕的俏丽唇瓣，撬开贝齿长驱直入，挑逗美人口内灵舌。  
“哎，小王爷请留步！”忽听得王府下人的喊声。  
卢尚秋慌忙推开梁王。  
眨眼间只见两个十几岁的少年欢快地奔进了前院，手中各拽着一只风筝。  
为首的少年约莫十二、三岁的年纪，身着绛红锦衣，眉眼间与梁王几分相似，脑袋瓜上顶着一顶王族式样的小髻，手中执着的是一只麒麟脸。这便是下人口中的“小王爷”——梁王次子武崇烈。  
跟在后面的孩子与小王爷同龄，一身青衫，个儿比武崇烈略矮一些，手中执着的是一只绿蜻蜓。此子名为房志戊，是先朝宰相房玄龄之子房遗则的孙子，因为房遗爱与高阳公主谋反之事全家被发配岭南，武曌登基，大赦天下的时候才得以回京。他天资聪颖，被梁王选为小王爷的伴读，每日二人一起结伴去洛阳太学下设的贵族学堂读书，颇似当年的卢尚秋与杨元慥。  
作为梁王指派的，小王爷的家教夫子，卢尚秋与武崇烈和房志戊三人已经十分熟稔。因为他自己的孩子——悟载、悟义和兰泽均被爹爹带回并州老家，不许他们父子再相见，他便移情到这两个聪慧伶俐的孩子身上，对他们十分疼惜，用心教诲。  
“爹爹，我们要放风筝，你要不要陪我们玩？”武崇烈脚下飞快，一会儿功夫便跑到他爹跟前。见到爹地旁边坐着的卢尚秋，便将风筝背在肩上，彬彬有礼地一拱手，“原来夫子也在这里，烈儿见过夫子。”  
“戊儿见过王爷、夫子。”房志戊也喘着气追上来，向王爷与夫子行礼。卢尚秋向学生们一一点头回礼。  
“没看你爹和夫子正忙着！”梁王正在兴头上，被这些小鬼头搅了好事，气不打一处来，“去后院找你阿叔们玩去，别来打扰爹地和夫子。”  
武崇烈瘪着嘴往回走，没走几步又转过身来，一脸坏笑道：“爹爹，烈儿刚才看到你在亲夫子！”  
卢尚秋大窘，一张脸通红。  
儿子顽劣，无奈情人面前，梁王不好动粗，只能铁青着脸训斥这无礼小鬼：“小孩子家，哪那么多废话！”  
武崇烈朝爹爹做了个鬼脸，拉着房志戊很快跑远了。  
梁王将卢尚秋重新圈入怀中道：“好夫子，烈儿原本最是顽皮，如今见了你居然也懂得打招呼了。”  
“王爷教子有方。”情人吐出寥寥数语，已经令梁王十分开心。  
被儿子这么一闹腾，王爷积起的欲望荡然无存。他将下巴抵在情人的额头上：“我们也来放风筝可好？”  
情人轻轻摇头：“都是些孩童的玩意。”  
“卢郎好些时日没有出府，难道不想去外面看看吗？”  
卢尚秋沉默。他何尝不想出府，自迁至洛阳城已经有快一年的光景，他居然还未曾得空去城里转过。不过，想那梁王时时将他紧箍在身边，怎么可能放他自由行走？他甚至可以想象到走在街上被人认出来，指指点点地笑话的情景。  
梁王见他犹豫，知他心里纠结，便提议道：“不如这样，下月初八，你随我去观赏武举殿试如何？”  
***  
证圣元年三月，为配合迁都喜事，则天皇帝新政，初设武举，不啻背景出身，广纳贤才。此举旨在为大周挑选勇猛健儿，保家卫国，皇帝亦寄希望于从平民中选拔出能精忠报国的杀敌良将。洛阳城一时间熙熙攘攘，人头攒动，热闹场面堪比文科殿试。  
洛阳皇宫正南，平日里空旷无人的皇家圣地广场中间筑起了高高的擂台。天子的御座位于擂台正北最高处，其余王爷、公主、将军、大臣，各按等级在两侧的雅间落座。西面是收到邀请的各京城达官贵人落脚的地方，东面是擂台选手休息区，南面则被挤得水泄不通，原来是留给给普通百姓观赏的地方。  
梁王命人抬来一张椅子，着卢尚秋坐了。  
不一会，百官均到齐列座。他见别厢各部侍郎、各参军主事均是站着，只他一人不仅坐着，还坐在王爷旁边，不禁红了脸。  
“下官还是站着吧。”感觉到对面的将军席上有眼光抛过来，他赶紧站起来。不料起身时带动脚下椅子，发出刺耳的“吱呀”声，惹得旁边厢的王爷公主们纷纷朝梁王这厢看来。  
“要你坐着你就坐着，废话那么多。”被情人当众拂了面子，王爷心里气恼。  
卢尚秋见梁王动怒，只得闭嘴乖乖坐下。  
梁王后悔自己刚才吓到他，便将情人的手攥在掌心轻轻抚弄安慰。  
不一时，女皇出现，四周立刻山呼万岁，在场众人行三跪九叩之礼，声震皇都，黑压压的，甚为壮观。  
女皇宣布武举开始后，不久便起身乘坐龙辇离开，至决赛时方回返。此举是为了避免武举时间过长，出现意外，伤及天子龙体。百姓们得以见天子龙颜，已是十分不易，也无甚抱怨。  
武举分为三部分：一为擂台，即刀剑相拼，比谁的拳头硬；二为骑射，比谁的马术好，枪法准；三为笔试，即考沙场用人、点兵之术。今日举行的是擂台。能进来打擂台的举子们，均是过了笔试初试的。  
初始的几场擂台赛颇为没劲，尽是些达官贵人家的子弟，卷面成绩虽然过关，可到了真枪实战就焉了。  
看着一群花拳绣腿在擂台上跳舞。卢尚秋不禁连打几个哈欠，心道：这些人的功夫简直连当年的杨元慥都不如。不过，如果元弟荒废了习武，那就是另外一回事儿了。  
春天的日头暖洋洋地照着，文武百官看着无聊，有的甚至干脆睡着了，连那一开始比谁都兴奋的太平公主也一直捂着嘴打哈欠。  
这时只听宦官喏道：“雍州举子吴大牛。”  
这名字忒土气，观众席上传出一阵哄笑声。一名九尺彪形大汉“咚”地一声跃上擂台，此人光着上身，身上块块肌肉紧绷，左肩上一片麒麟刺青。他使的武器是一把三丈大锤，方才那一声便是大锤砸在地上的声音。众人皆窃窃私语，真是人不可貌相，这看似四肢发达，头脑简单之人居然通过了笔试。  
此人人如其名，力大如牛，将手中大锤挥舞得虎虎生风，甫一上台便横扫一片，一时间无人能打败他。  
此时轮到一剑客与吴大牛对决，此剑客执一一丈青铜宝剑，剑法犀利。两人势均力敌，斗了三十来个回合，吴大牛一时不慎，大锤挥得慢了，剑花一闪，被剑客割下一片裤腿，左小腿渗出血来。一干人等见大牛负伤，纷纷为他捏了一把汗。岂料那大汉作困兽斗，将一把大锤转得飞快，几乎逊于无形。  
“流星锤！”底下有人惊呼。  
剑客亦是看得呆了，等回过神来，只得举剑抵挡，生生接下一招。只听“当啷”一声，那剑客手中的青铜宝剑居然被大牛生生震成两截。大锤从剑客头上挥下，削下他半个发髻，只差几寸他便要脑浆开花，血溅当场。  
宦官唱道：“举子吴大牛胜！”  
对面席上的膘骑大将军竖起了大拇指。  
此后吴大牛无人能敌，甚至有一名官家举子因为惧怕他的流星锤，竟不战而逃，生生弃赛。  
太阳西沉，终于到了最后一名武举举子，女皇也重新出现在天子宝座上观战。  
宦官高唱：“洛州举子慧恕。”  
只见一人持长棍轻轻一跃，便飞上了擂台，竟是个光头和尚，浓眉大眼，脑袋瓜上九个戒疤分明，穿的是本地少林寺的僧袍。  
“好轻功！”台下有人出声赞叹。  
待到来人站定亮相，众人均低了头议论纷纷，没想到女皇武举的号召力那么大，说是不啻背景出身，竟然连少林出家的持棍僧也跑来打擂台。  
慧恕向女皇叩拜完毕便起身，执了僧棍摆出架势。  
那和尚转过来的一瞬，卢尚秋屏住了呼吸。这个和尚的眉眼好生熟悉，在他的记忆里，仿佛也有这么一张颜，已经留存了很久很久，久到刻在心上。  
未待他多想，那边擂台上已经拼将起来。  
慧恕和尚一身好轻功，手中僧棍看似弱不禁风，却是蕴含深厚内力，加上少林罗汉棍法与不知名的刀法融会贯通，宜攻宜守，灵活多变，一时间与吴大牛的流星铁锤拼了个不相上下。  
那和尚棍法身手、身型相貌均令卢尚秋感到份外眼熟，令他一颗心悬着，屏气观战。梁王只觉身边人的手不由自主地攥紧自己，转头却见卢尚秋目不转睛地盯着那少林僧人，眼中浮现紧张焦急之色，不禁面色阴沉。  
不一会儿，台上两人就已交手百招，从台上打到台下，从台下打回台上，仍是未分出胜负。  
“不行了，不行了，没力气了，不打了。”吴大牛之前已经连胜数场，渐渐体力不支，连忙叫停，靠在大锤上喘粗息。慧恕和尚尊重对手，便也停了手，放吴大牛恢复体力。  
“接着打啊，还没看过瘾呢。”底下有人起哄叫场。  
这么好看的武斗突然一下就终止了，群众开始骚动，这边官席里也开始不耐烦。  
宦官喝道：“台上举子未分出胜负时，不得肆意歇息。”  
慧恕转了身，向宦官拱手表示抱歉。岂料就在这眨眼一瞬间，吴大牛突然跃起，执了铁锤朝和尚腰际攻去。  
卢尚秋情不自禁朝那和尚大叫：“小心！”  
慧恕和尚听得声音，连忙回身招架。吴大牛这一击使了全身力气，慧恕被迫使轻功弹开，铁锤堪堪擦过他腰眼，将他手中僧棍震脱。  
和尚失了武器，观众群里传来惋惜的声音。达官贵人席中更有人叫道：“背后偷袭，胜之不武！”  
宦官向圣上请示后，走过来宣布：“今日擂台比试，优胜者为雍州举子吴大牛。”  
众人皆叹息，不过各人纵使再有异议，也妄想推翻皇帝的决定。  
吴大牛在擂台中间欢呼雀跃。  
慧恕和尚向王爷席中出声之人抱拳还礼表示谢意，又向在座观众一一拱手道：“请大家稍安勿躁，且待明日骑射比试。”


	31. 和尚勇夺武状元 侍郎再会有缘人

梁王一直在生气，卢尚秋看得出来。他不知道自己哪里又得罪了王爷，比武退场时，王爷的眼光仿佛要将自己大卸八块似的。  
他不仅看得出来，还切身感受了王爷的怒火。是夜他被王爷压在榻上没完没了地打桩，过程粗暴，令他吃尽了苦头。  
翌日，他手脚打颤，两腿无法合拢，完全不能下地行走，自然也错过了精彩的骑射比赛。  
***  
第二日的骑射比赛在洛阳城北的皇家猎苑举行。选手为十名，分别取昨日擂台比赛表现前五名和之前笔试成绩前五名。  
猎苑面积很大，内设五个固定靶，十个移动靶，考生需要在指定的时间内，分别向固定靶投中五把钢刀，向移动靶射中十只羽箭，方能得满分；而且难上加难的是，全程须在马背上完成。所以，骑射比的是马术、准头和巧劲，蛮力派不上多大用场。  
只听得一声哨响，马厩的门吱呀打开，十匹膘肥体壮的枣红骏马由宦官牵着过来，供各举子按照擂台赛的名次依次挑选。  
前八位官家举子均表现不俗，最好的成绩是有人五把钢刀全中，羽箭中了八支。  
接下来便轮到擂台第二名的慧恕和尚。  
不要小看这个慧恕和尚，他从小跟他爹学习打猎，是个骑射好手，马背上的功夫再熟稔不过，又加上他本人在少林玄鸣门下修行整整十年，得了玄鸣真传，内力不凡，轻功了得，全程只射失一记移动靶，比官家举子最优者还要多中一枚羽箭。  
观战众人不禁议论纷纷，将军们亦是对这个少林和尚刮目相看。  
最后上场的是昨日擂台优胜者吴大牛。  
吴大牛挑了一匹最健硕的骏马，众人对他亦是寄予厚望。令人惋惜的是，此人乃一介武夫粗人，何曾正儿八经学过骑射，那月夸下马儿桀骜不驯，根本不听吴大牛使唤，叫它往东它往西，结果，五把钢刀侥幸投中两刀，羽箭却是一支未中，临退场时还被那马儿甩下背来，在地上拖着于众人面前兜了一圈，灰头土脸，甚是狼狈。  
金科武状元取的是三项平均成绩，骑射考试吴大牛倒数第一，惨输给慧恕，也就是说：慧恕赢了骑射一局，吴大牛偷袭险胜擂台一局，两人暂时平局。  
众人均屏息静气，直到宦官将试卷成绩调出。  
“洛州举子慧恕笔试成绩为甲等下，雍州举子吴大牛笔试成绩为乙等。三局两胜，洛州举子慧恕胜出！”  
周围响起了热烈的欢呼声，众人皆为慧恕和尚夺得名副其实的武状元而欣喜。  
女皇也甚是满意新科武状元的上佳表现，当庭钦封他为洛阳城护军校尉，手下掌管城中二千骑卫，保卫皇都。  
***  
慧恕和尚受了封赏，高高兴兴地往回走。他迫不及待地要把这个消息告诉他的师兄师弟——特别是那个和他打赌的慧远师兄。  
正是因为慧远和尚嘴贱，打赌说他连武举笔试都过不了，他才赌气跑到洛阳城参加武举笔试。没想到的是，他原本是来考着玩的，准备见好就收，结果打上瘾了，一路过关斩将，居然让他赢了武状元。  
慧恕刚跨进少林寺的门槛，只见慧远和尚老远朝他跑来，气喘吁吁地道：“方丈找你，要你赶紧去罗汉堂。”  
慧恕心道，小僧给少林寺争了光，方丈定是要表扬小僧。  
“孽徒，跪下。”玄鸣方丈斥道，“你可知错！”  
慧恕见师傅面色铁青，吓得“扑通”跪在地上：“弟子不知什么地方犯了错，还请师傅明示。”  
玄鸣看着面前愣头愣脑的徒弟，摇了摇头：“你既已受了朝廷封爵，我少林必不能再收你为徒。”  
慧恕一听师傅要赶他走，顿时慌了手脚，爬到师傅面前哀求道：“师傅你不要赶我走，弟子不是真心想做官啊！”  
“请师傅不要赶师弟走，是弟子对师弟使了激将法，他才会跑去参加武举的。”慧远和尚也跪下来为师弟求情。  
慧恕抓住师傅的裤腿拼命摇晃：“是啊是啊，弟子原本准备明天就去向圣上禀明情况。圣上是天子，通情达理，一定会理解弟子，准许弟子辞官的。”  
“真是作孽！慧恕，你难道不知这是大周朝头一届武举？我少林寺历代受朝廷恩泽，难道如今要为了你与朝廷作对！”玄鸣方丈叹气，“你若敢去辞官，就是不给大周皇帝的面子，不仅你的项上人头不保，我少林数代积累的业绩亦将毁于你手。”  
“师傅，求你不要赶我走。”慧恕自知闯下大祸，痛哭流涕，苦苦哀求。  
“慧恕，你如今佛缘已了，为师就将你杖责一百，逐出师门，终生不得再踏进少林寺。望你从此一心效忠朝廷，精忠报国。”  
***  
新科武状元慧恕被少林寺除名，逐出师门，取了本姓改名为杨恕的事，很快在洛阳传开了，成为人们茶余饭后的谈资。  
“呵呵，他姓杨，那么他真的是元弟喽。”卢尚秋开心地猜想，他早就觉得慧恕的棍法眼熟，感情使的是他爹杨成武教给他的杨家刀法。元弟有出息了呢，居然能夺得武状元，想当年自个儿殿试也不过是个五甲。  
他多年来给元弟写的情书从来都没有送出去过，一封不差地与那铁泥塑柄一起珍藏在一个小铁匣子里，与他那一堆家当一起堆在王府后院的杂物间里。早间他寻到后院翻得了，便抱回来藏在角落，得了空便拿出来一封封温习回忆。  
今天是梁王四十大寿，外面许多仆人一直匆匆忙忙的张罗布置，而梁王此刻应该仍在宫内接受女皇与其他王族的祝贺。  
“夫子，爹爹着我来找你。”  
背后传来少年的身音，卢尚秋慌忙将信笺收起来藏回盒子里，一边道：“你爹这么早就回来啦？”一边跟着武崇烈出了房间。  
王爷府上办寿宴，什么样的人都想跑过来在王爷面前混个眼熟，因此客人是络绎不绝，有名的没名的都想往里闯，不过只有被宴请的人方能入府，其余人只能在门外吃流水席。  
家丁抬着寿礼进进出出，管家薛文一个人忙不过来，梁王便指使卢尚秋去门口与薛文一同迎客。一来反正卢侍郎闲着也没事，给他安排点活计不至于太冷落他；二来也好向来宾宣告他这个王爷对卢侍郎的所有权。  
其实梁王心里亦存下了个疙瘩，他一直十分后悔带卢郎去看武举擂台赛。那个时候卢郎见到小和尚时的激烈反应，让他心里酸酸地不是滋味。毕竟卢郎弱冠之年，风华正茂，他这个王爷已是不惑，比小情人空长一辈；他可以给卢郎金银财宝，给他荣华富贵，可毕竟年龄差距摆在这里，他担心时日一久，难保卢郎不会觉得他们之间有代沟，转而寻求与自身同龄之伴侣。  
薛文手中执一长长的羊皮纸卷，一个一个勾画来客名单。卢尚秋挪到门口定定站了，跟个木偶似的，来人便低头作揖。  
定王武攸暨与定王妃太平公主李义月已经被请到里面就坐，各省部官员也已经到了大半。  
不一时，只听家丁唱道：“内舍才人上官婉儿向王爷祝寿，贺礼为东海红珊瑚一棵，南海夜明珠一颗，和田暖玉首饰一盒。”  
婉儿跨进来，后面跟着四个家丁，抬着一个一人高的箱子。卢尚秋心道，婉儿大手笔，送得还真多，那首饰盒王爷用不着，想必是用来讨好王妃的。  
上官婉儿今日未着女官服侍，而是身着时下洛阳最流行的胡裙，将一双白玉肩膀露了，更显女儿家的妩媚。她兴高采烈跨进门来，见门口站着迎客的是卢尚秋，一时便收了笑容，连招呼也不愿同他打，轻车熟路径直往里去了。  
卢尚秋本已伸了手向婉儿作揖，不料她根本不乐意见他，只得讪讪收了手。  
他与梁王的关系已经是公开的秘密，许多人进来时都仿佛看猴子似的，要多看上他两眼，这已经令他十分难受；如今见这位以往同他谈天说地，被他引为红颜知己的上官婉儿见了自己也像见到仇人似地不理不睬，于是更加心灰意冷，索性与薛文换了位置，拉来一张方凳坐下，将头吭着，只管勾划宾客名单。  
蓦地，一个熟悉的名字跃入眼中。卢尚秋心道：可能是自己搞错了吧，王爷与他又不熟，一定是同名同姓的人。  
他怔愣的当时，只听家丁唱道：“护军巡官杨恕向王爷祝寿，贺礼为紫金钵盂一只。”  
抬起头的一瞬间，那人正好跨进来。  
两人四目相对，卢尚秋仿佛被钉在凳子上一般不能动弹。  
斜阳的余晖投下来，将他笼罩在他高大的阴影里。  
此时杨恕已经除了和尚戒疤，换了一身笔挺的青色武官服饰，身材魁梧，英姿飒爽；一头荆棘短发乌黑茂密，双目如炬，浓眉英鼻，薄唇紧抿如刀刻，颚骨方正如刀削，眉眼间依稀可见当年那个楞头小子的影子。  
十年来，卢尚秋还是第一次如此近距离的看见他曾经魂牵梦萦的人。当年的萌芽种子早已随着时间的流逝在心里扎根，此时纵有千言万语，亦统统化在喉咙里，不知从何开口，只从唇间喃喃吐出“元弟”二字。  
杨恕似乎没有认出他，向门口两人一揖，便随着引路的家丁离开。  
卢尚秋怔怔地望着他，直到那背影拐过一个弯，消失不见。


	32. 广陵一曲惊四座 才人醉酒吐真言

梁王十分不悦——因为卢侍郎拒绝落座。  
这是两人在一起之后，从未发生过的事。平日里梁王左席乃卢侍郎专座，卢尚秋本是坐惯了那里的，可今日他远远躲在房间里，任凭梁王好说歹说也不愿与王爷同行。  
外面的宾客均是朝廷上有头有脸的人物。梁王本来便是要借作寿之际，昭告他对卢侍郎的所有权，因此才想起给官衔最低的七品护军巡官递了请柬，叫小情人断了念想。这下可好，小情人死活都不愿意与自己同进同出。  
敬酒不吃吃罚酒，梁王醋意上来，黑了一张脸，揪了情人的后领，将他连拖带拉，摁在位置上坐着。  
此时众人正等待今日宴席的主角，见梁王拎着卢侍郎出来，纷纷起身向这里望来。明白的人自然心领神会，两口子又闹别扭了；不明白的人感叹卢侍郎好大的胆子，竟然敢在王爷寿辰之日捋虎须。  
卢尚秋被梁王摁在座位上，将手紧紧攥了不放。他将头埋得低低的，一想到元弟正坐在下席看着他，便如坐针毡。  
他对面便是定王与太平公主，公主见春官侍郎将头低着，似是不愿见她，脸上不禁现出怒色，喝令他抬头。  
“一定是公主太美了，卢侍郎看害羞了，呵呵。”坐在下首的张宰相出来打圆场。  
主角落座，很快宴席开始。梁王起身一番敬谢致辞，众人回敬王爷，一时间觥筹交错。  
席间不停有人向王爷敬酒，卢尚秋亦替王爷挡了不少杯。  
他抬了眼在人群中搜寻元弟的身影。只见杨恕与数名武官坐于下席有说有笑，欢乐攀谈，未曾前来同梁王敬酒，他一颗悬着的心暂时放下了。  
倒是上官婉儿故意离了桌向梁王频频敬酒，害他替梁王连饮数杯。还好他酒量不小，号称“千杯不醉”。不过梁王就没那么走运了，被旁边的定王一直灌，不一会就有点大舌头。  
宴会正酣，太平公主突然提议道：“素闻卢侍郎弹得一手好古琴，本公主有个不情之请，卢侍郎可否为在座展示一下超凡的琴艺？”  
卢尚秋不语，他又不想在大庭广众之下抛头露面，又不好拂了公主的意思，摇头也不是，点头也不是。  
定王扶了夫人道：“月儿，你喝醉了，又在说胡话。”  
“没事没事，”梁王大手一挥，大舌头道：“卢郎你就把你的拿手好戏展示给公主看看。”遂令手下将古琴抬了来。  
这么多王族、高官的眼睛盯着卢尚秋，他也不好再拂王爷与公主的兴，于是在古琴前坐定，二指一拨，一曲《高山流水》便倾泻出来。  
曲终，众人均抚掌，不料公主道：“这个太简单了，本公主也会弹。换一个！”  
定王缓声安慰夫人道：“月儿，那人是朝廷官员，不是宫里的乐师，适可而止罢。”  
公主挣脱定王的手：“不行，本公主偏要叫他弹，谁叫他刚才不看我。”感情太平公主与她娘一个德性，非得叫人爱看她。  
定王妻管严，知道夫人还在生卢侍郎的气，便闭了嘴不再作声。  
卢尚秋于是换了一首《春江花月夜》，是一首十分应景的曲子，旋律优美。  
公主又道：“有没有旋律快一点的啊，本公主要睡着了。”  
梁王也跟着乐呵呵地，边鼓掌边说：“好好好，再来！”  
如此反复，卢尚秋才明白公主是故意整他，当他是供人消遣的乐师。  
他今日心情本就十分郁闷纠结，加上刚才喝得太快太多，亦已有了一分醉意，此时气不打一处来，心道，你要快的，我便给你快的。便拿出看家本事，十指一拨，琴声密密集结编织，大小音符如玉珠一般纷纷落下，那两手灵巧翻飞，即使是在座眼力好的将军们也难以看清他十指动向。  
众人看得呆了，过了一阵子，才有人小声惊呼：“是《广陵散》！”  
琴醉人，酒醉人。一曲终了，掌声经久不息。公主也心服口服，不再为难他。  
卢尚秋谢过众人走下来，梁王将他抱在怀中，“好夫子，今日你可给本王争面子了。”  
武崇烈从他娘和他哥中间探出头道：“烈儿也要学琴，夫子教我罢。”  
武崇俊按住在座位上顽皮乱晃的弟弟道：“你那十个指头那么短，恐怕连弦都够不着。”  
武崇烈将小嘴嘟着。那厢公主听得这对兄弟稚言稚语，不禁咯咯笑起来，满桌的人也陪同着呵呵。  
***  
夜色渐深，定王与公主已经打道回府，文臣、武将们也纷纷起身告辞。  
梁王此次寿宴达到了他笼络人心，清算派系的目的，所以一直乐呵呵地喝酒，一直喝得酩酊大醉，被下人扶着回房歇息。  
首席剩下卢尚秋与上官婉儿两人面对面尴尬坐着。  
卢尚秋何曾想与视他为情场劲敌的上官婉儿尴尬对望，只是他踟蹰着不想离开罢了。  
他坐在那里，眼光飘离，透过上官婉儿，楞楞怔怔地望着还未散席的下席中的一个身影。杨恕似是喝上瘾了，还在那里与一众武官划拳拼酒。新科武状元眉宇间透出的得意与英气，令他的心怦怦直跳。  
婉儿将手中酒杯一饮而尽，已是七分醉意。  
她借着酒劲，绕到正在怔怔发愣的卢尚秋面前，竟然劈手就是一个清脆的巴掌。  
“你好大的胆子，竟然敢如此无礼地盯着本姑娘看！”圣上面前的女官如何能容忍男人长久地盯着自己，何况那男人是她的情敌。  
卢尚秋被这一巴掌打醒了，婉儿醉酒，这一掌使尽全力，他左脸立时红肿，火辣辣地疼。  
剩余的宾客中有头脑还清醒的，均转过头来看着他们。两人品阶相当，可是婉儿是内侍，是皇上面前的红人，卢尚秋不过是梁王手下新任的侍郎。那些人见婉儿掌掴卢尚秋，也不好多加阻止；更有一些知情人只等着看情人间争风吃醋，鹬蚌相争的好戏。  
那厢杨恕一桌听得动静，也停止了划拳，朝这边看过来。  
“不要脸的狐狸精，竟然敢同本姑娘抢人！”婉儿借了醉意，将心中的苦闷转化为恶毒的言语，加诸到卢尚秋身上。  
卢尚秋感到杨恕向他投来的目光，他只觉得一股寒意席上脊梁。他不愿再面对醉酒的婉儿，不待她吐出更多伤人的言语，便欲起身离开。  
不料上官婉儿“扑通”一声朝他跪下，拉住他衣摆：“求你行行好，放过王爷吧！”  
“婉儿，你醉了。”卢尚秋连忙想将衣服下摆从婉拽出来。  
可是婉儿偏偏死死拽了，不愿意松手。  
“婉儿求卢公子成全婉儿和王爷。” 她话里带刺，暗讽他与女人争抢男人。  
杨恕的目光从那厢投过来，黏在他身上，嘴角轻蔑上扬，神情中仿佛充满了蔑视。  
“王爷的事儿，王爷自己说了才算，下官能有什么法子！”别人的眼光他也就罢了，可是偏偏无法再忍受杨恕的眼光，便也不管不顾什么君子风度了，提脚踹上婉儿的手，终于教他挣脱了衣摆，惊惶向内室逃去。  
“站住！”  
没走多远，婉儿的一句话令他停住了脚步。  
“卢尚秋，你可知道王爷为什么偏偏选中你？”  
他缓缓回过头来。相同的疑问也一直存在于他的心中。  
婉儿的发髻乱了，胡裙下摆沾了泥土，坐在冰冷地面上望着他，“咯咯”地笑着，眼里闪出精光。卢尚秋只觉得汗毛倒竖。  
“你可听说过一个名字——”她朱唇轻启，“贺兰敏之。”  
这个曾经长安城无人不知无人不晓的名字，这个一度是大明宫中禁忌的名字，从上官婉儿的口中轻易地吐出来，在卢尚秋听来如晴天霹雳。  
立刻预料到婉儿接下来的话语，心里如一盆冰水泼下来，透彻心扉，他不愿再听，提脚便向王府内廷匆匆走去。  
婉儿的话语在他背后响起：“呵呵，你只不过长得像他罢了，王爷爱的人永远都不是你！”  
一瞬间，有什么东西在他心中轰塌下来。他狼狈地夺路而逃。  
圣上的外甥，梁王的堂兄，一代风流佳人——周国公贺兰敏之，曾被赐名武敏之，据传其人容貌继承了武家人的全部优点，颜极俊美，潇洒倜傥，令长安诸多女儿家为之倾心，连后宫宫女都甘愿为他奉献自己的身体。又传他生性喜淫，风流不羁，万花丛中过却不能做到片叶不沾身，被当时还是唐皇后的武曌以秽乱后宫之名发配雷州，途径韶州时自缢而亡，英年早逝，享年仅二十九岁。  
正是因为敏之的死，才导致魏王武承嗣被召回继承武家，才有了今日的两虎相斗。原来，梁王恨魏王，不仅是恨他与他争皇位，更恨他替代了原本属于贺兰敏之的位置。  
王府花园对比前厅安静上许多。卢尚秋寻到一处无人的角落，背靠在墙上。他浑身不住颤抖，几乎无法站立，胃中翻江倒海，只得将一口银牙紧咬，抑制住不断上涌的呕意。  
那么一切都很好解释了——那些一直他心中积累的困惑。为什么梁王姬妾成群，看似不好男色，可偏偏对他一见钟情，情有独钟；为什么天下春宫图那么多，梁王只收集关于他的春宫图；为什么梁王只对他有如此强烈的独占欲，不允许他有一丝一毫的出轨。  
你只不过长得像他罢了——  
你只是一个影子，王爷只不过透过你的躯壳，看到了他当年的情人。


	33. 疑杏出墙书信毁 投井轻生得自由

夜已深，寒气袭来，身着薄衣的青年止不住连打几个寒颤。  
他在梁王府夜夜与王爷同衾，竟是没有一块属于自己的落脚之地。他偷偷寻到问事堂内的小别间，在榻上和衣躺下。榻上锦衾凉薄，冰冷刺骨，冻得他瑟瑟发抖，他都不在乎了，只是此时他实在是不想再回梁王寝宫，不知道如何再面对王爷。  
和着屋外的阵阵蛙声，青年沉沉睡去，脸上似有纵横泪痕。  
***  
屋外下人来回走动的身音传来，卢尚秋悠悠醒转。他如今身体不如从前，昨夜的酒意全部翻涌上来，令他头痛欲裂。  
刺眼的阳光照进窗台。  
他暗叫一声不好，坐起身来，却头痛难忍，又立刻跌回榻上。  
“吱呀”一声，问事堂的门被推开了。  
“官人怎么在这里？”前来打扫整理的女婢见卢侍郎躺在榻上，眉心紧蹙，神色憔悴，忙惊慌上前。  
“官人怎么了，可是身体不适？”  
“我没事。”卢尚秋将手扶着额头，重新坐起身，“现在是什么时辰了？”  
“巳时刚过。”  
果然已过了早朝时间。  
“王爷已经离开了吗？”他问那女婢。  
“王爷今早发现不见了官人，急得不得了，向圣上告了假，一直在寻找官人，还派了人去王府外头寻找。没想到您躲在这里。”女婢扶他慢慢起身，“官人坐在这里歇息，奴婢为您沏杯热茶暖暖身子，顺便通报王爷。”  
卢尚秋拦住正欲转身告退的婢女，摇了摇头：“不必了，我此刻不想见到你们王爷。”  
“这怎么行呢，王爷久寻不到官人，迁怒于家奴，现在人都在前院跪着呢。”女婢急道，“官人还是赶紧去和王爷解释吧。”  
前院果然黑压压跪了一批家丁。  
梁王坐在门口的太师椅上瞪着众人，面上乌云密布。见了女婢身后跟着的人，面色没有好转，反而更加阴沉了。  
他一挥手令众家丁退散，向来人喝道：“你给我过来。”便背了手径直向寝宫走去。女婢扶着卢尚秋跟在后面。  
寝宫内，满地雪花一般的碎片。  
梁王将一叠信笺掷到他怀中，怒道：“这是什么！”  
卢尚秋瞋目结舌地看着怀中的信笺，信封上的大字署名，令他仿佛一瞬间被别人扒去一层皮，曝在光天化日下晒着，将他的小心思看得一干二净。  
“元弟是谁？”梁王见面前之人的反应，怒意更深。  
“不是你想得那样。”他慌忙解释。  
“白纸黑字，字字句句郎情妾意，你还想狡辩！”王爷气急，朝他劈手就是一掌，“怪不得我总是看不透你，原来你一颗心早就被什么元弟吃了，连个碎片也没给本王留一份。”  
梁王从他手中夺过信笺，在油灯上点着烧了，嫌烧得慢，又将余下的信笺统统撕成碎片。  
卢尚秋被王爷一掌打得偏过头去，脑中嗡嗡作响，嘴角有血丝渗出来。相处两年来，王爷还是第一次动手打他。  
四散飞落的纸片在眼前飞舞着，他一颗心沉沉向下坠去。  
梁王自己失手打了卢郎，心中有点过意不去，可毕竟情人背着他骑墙，他还在气头上，将手附在背后，一边焦急踱步一边道：“你说本王哪一点对你不好？本王何曾亏待过你！你为什么还要背着本王在外面有人？”  
“你对我好？呵呵。”面前人向王爷绽开一个艳丽的笑容，嘴角的血痕更添加了笑容的诡异。  
“你是高高在上的王爷，我被你困在府中，被你的家奴整日盯着；你把我当作是你的玩物，你的娈宠，只是因为你高兴。”  
“胡说，本王何曾这般看待你。”梁王驳道。  
卢尚秋似是没有听见，继续自顾自说道：“父亲不认我，我永远也不能同我自己的孩子团聚。”  
“这不是本王的错。”  
“你逼死了思思。”  
梁王哑然。思思的死确实是他的错。  
“你逼死了我未谋面的孩子。”一行清泪无声无息地从眼眶滑落。  
梁王沉默。  
“自始至终，你都只把我当成是贺兰敏之的影子。”  
“不要再说了！”梁王脸色骤变，暴喝道。  
见王爷听到这个名字反应如此激烈，更加证实了他心中的猜想。他的心沉沉坠入海底，眼中透出绝望的神色：“你始终活在你的回忆里，却不许我拥有我的回忆。你爱的只是你自己，你从来也没有真正爱过我。”  
他转身，拂开梁王将欲挽留的手：“我累了，让我一个人静一静。”  
卢尚秋信步走在花园里。  
现在真是好时候呢，春暖花开，又是一年牡丹季，去年是个寒冬，今年牡丹花儿恐怕会开得更加艳丽吧。  
如今也是他的好时候呢，孑然一人，了无牵挂。  
只可惜再看不到美丽的名花了。  
***  
梁王手中捧一本书心不在焉地看着，目光游离，魂不守舍。  
武崇烈跑过来摇着他爹的衣袖：“爹爹，烈儿也想到井里去玩。”  
梁王心事重重，随口应付道：“傻小子，井里不能去，你会淹死的。”  
“可是烈儿刚才看见夫子跳下去了。”  
梁王大惊失色，手中典籍“哗啦”一声掉落。  
***  
再度睁开眼，眼前是熟悉的景象，是他生活了二十年的卢府东阁卧房。  
母亲燕氏趴在他身边熟睡，妇人的脸上数道未干涸的泪痕。  
这一定是个梦，我在梦里又见到母亲了，卢尚秋心道，好久不见，母亲额上的皱纹又多了。他缓缓伸出手，小心翼翼地用拇指抚平母亲额上的皱纹。  
“秋儿，太好了你终于醒了。”燕氏醒过来，高兴地握住他的手。  
卢尚秋喃喃唤道：“娘。”  
“哎。”燕氏欣喜地应道，激动地将儿子抱在怀里，“你醒了就好，你醒了就好。”  
说着便又留下泪来。娘俩抱头痛哭。  
燕氏抹抹泪，朝屋外喊道：“老爷，秋儿醒了。”  
卢肃远掀了门帘进来，将一碗中药搁在床头案几上。  
卢尚秋一见是父亲，便把头深深埋下，整个人钻回被窝里。  
“好不容易才将命救回来，别再把自个儿闷死。”燕氏替儿子揭了被角，瞟了一眼那厢卢老爷，“你爹已经原谅你了。”  
见儿子将恳求的目光投向自己，卢肃远清清嗓子，将手背在背后，点点头算是承认。人心都是肉长的，毕竟血浓于水，他只这一个宝贝儿子，送去京城三年，居然半死不活地被送回来。俗语说，子不教父之过，儿子如今这副境地，他这个做爹的也有过错，当初自己正在气头上，说出什么断绝父子关系的话，回来见燕氏哭成个泪人儿，他也心疼，只是一言既出驷马难追，他也只能暗暗祈祷儿子不要出事。  
等儿子吃完药，卢肃远击掌，婢女便领着已经开始呀呀学语的大郎卢悟载和刚会走路的二郎卢悟义、三妹卢兰泽进来。  
一家人团聚，又是好一阵哭笑。  
一会儿，仿佛想起了什么似的，卢尚秋抬头问母亲：“香菱呢？”  
“香菱也原谅你了，不过她不愿见你。等你身子好了，抽空写一封休书，好让她改嫁。”燕氏道。  
卢尚秋十分羞愧：“孩儿对不起香菱。”休书对女儿家的伤害是巨大的，可能导致她一辈子再没有好的归宿。  
燕氏安慰他：“香菱是赵家的千金，追求者众，她爹爹已经为她寻到了好人家，现如今只等着嫁过去了。”  
卢尚秋其实心中还有一个最大的疑问，那就是梁王。他不明白自己明明是在王府投井自杀，为什么会在并州家中醒来。难道说梁王真的已决定对自己放手了吗？  
燕氏看出了儿子的担忧，此时不点破，儿子恐怕永远过不去那个坎。  
“为娘知道，秋儿是受了王爷的胁迫。如今王爷已承诺要放你自由，你原来的官也不用去做了。”  
这么说，梁王终于肯放他走了。那么话又说回来，他是被就地免职了吗？这样的话，他这个不孝子又给卢家丢脸了。  
燕氏看儿子脸色不好，连忙安慰道：“为娘的意思，不是说秋儿被罢官。王爷说，京城不安全，要你先在家避一避，等你好了，再派你到洛阳太学做太学博士。”  
卢尚秋略一思索，道：“王爷还说什么没有？”  
燕氏查看儿子的脸色，似是缓和了一些，才小心翼翼地回答：“王爷说，你今后离了朝廷，两人再不相见。”  
***  
那日幸得小王爷武崇烈眼尖，看到夫子投井自杀，卢尚秋才侥幸被救回半条命来。  
不过他一直处于昏迷之中，以至于很久之后才从他人口中听说京城因他而引起的风波。  
他被抢救回来的当晚，魏王便派了骑卫冲到梁王府上要人，说是要逮捕卢尚秋，理由是春官侍郎当庭奏《广陵曲》，是对王族的大不敬。这完全是莫须有的事情，只因魏王遭弹劾宰相，被贬为特进，已经争储无望，对梁王怀恨在心，此举实乃走投无路，绝地反扑，欲陷梁王于不忠不义。  
王府外灯火通明，梁王的骑卫前来救援，两只皇家骑卫在王府外持刀相见，静静对峙。  
梁王命人悄悄将卢尚秋藏在卢府，自己着便衣匆匆从后门溜到皇宫去求姑母。  
时婉儿正服侍武曌准备就寝，梁王就这么衣冠不整地冲进来，见了姑母便长跪不起。  
武曌已知事情的缘由，叹气道：“不是朕不愿救你的心上人，他当庭奏禁乐，可是铁板钉钉的事实。”  
婉儿几时见过王爷如此失态，见他披头散发，神情憔悴，哪里还有什么风度可言。她心里虽恨卢尚秋，却也不愿见心上人如此颓废，顿生恻隐之心，亦跪下来求圣上：“婉儿可以作证，当日宴会上，卢侍郎实是受了公主逼迫。”  
武曌叹气，她亦不曾料到梁王对卢尚秋情深意浓，竟会为了他与魏王兵戎相见。  
“三思，你一直对朕忠心耿耿，业绩丰硕，是姑母心中皇储之位的上上人选，你可知，姑母为何迟迟未提名你为太子？”  
“小侄不知，请姑母明示。”梁王口中如此说，其实心中已凄凉晦涩，隐隐觉得必定与卢郎有关。  
武曌缓缓道：“一旦做了皇帝，天下百姓苍生便是你肩上的担子，儿女情长只会阻碍你成为明君，甚至成为一个昏君。姑母的心血便会全部付之东流。”  
梁王是擅长察言观色之人，此番话再明白不过，怎可能听不出武曌的言外之意。显然姑母还是不同意他们的关系。他将一双拳攥得死紧，指甲深深掐进肉里。大周律法严酷，对王族大不敬即是死罪。十多年前，他的表兄兼情人贺兰敏之便是遭人诬陷弹劾，以至于悬梁自尽而死；如今卢郎已经死过一次，好不容易救活过来，他无论如何也无法再次承受与爱人天人两隔的打击。  
他深深瞥了一眼身边跪着的婉儿，将牙一咬，并了右手四指在面前道：“恳请姑母放过卢郎，小侄对天发誓，此生再不会与他相见。”


End file.
